Love Thy Brother
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: SasuNaru! Kakashi and Iruka fall in love and their sons, Sasuke and Naruto, have to learn to live together as one big happy family. But is it possible? gomen, this summery stinks
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do own Sasuke and Naruto. Really! I do! Naruto is small and orange with four white paws and always tries to fight my dogs. Sasuke is older with short black fur and only has whiskers on one side of his face. See? They are mine!...Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto however...well, as for that...the adoption papers are in the mail. 

**Warnings**: This story has YAOI and SHOUNEN AI themes, and a kind of round the way INCEST THING...whatever. I assume if you're on this page then you can read, test out the theory and make sure you catch the above warnings. I make no apologizes for my fandom or the contents of this fic so don't expect any. Flames will be mocked then used to roast gay-haters everywhere. Remember, flame me and kill your own kind. Got it? Good.

**A/N**: This fic was a favor to a nifty lil person who e-mailed me the idea. I hope this suits your tastes!

**Please note!** This fic is UNBETA'D I don't have the energy tohuntmine down-woe is me- so no complaining about grammar, I know, mines bad. I don't care. Read it or don't, but no one likes a perfectionist.

**Rating**: I will put one of these on the top of each chapter going from PG to R (yes, I am a perv.) So look at the rating and judge for yourself, you can click a mouse, you can decide if you want to read an R rated fic. PG-13 (ish...)

8888888888

-Love Thy Brother-  
888888888

The Naru-tionary, needed if you wish to make sense of my rambles:

8888888 Scene change

- - - - - POV change

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

888888888888 Enjoy! 88888888888

For as long as Naruto could remember it had always been him and his father, Iruka. The man had adopted him as a baby and he was really the only father Naruto had ever known. They lived together, just the two of them, in Japan with Iruka teaching at a local school. Naruto always thought it was a fairly cool job, he always got to see his father, in and out of school. It was through that job that Iruka met Kakashi and Naruto...Naruto met the bane of his existence.

Iruka had been sent to a training service in the states, something they were now requiring all their teachers to take as they tried to up the class of the local schools. Naruto didn't get to go however and was stuck staying at the house of his best friend at the time, Sakura-chan. While the blonde was busy complaining about the uniforms they were being forced to wear, Iruka had been busy falling in love with a fellow teacher.

If you listened to how Iruka told it Kakashi had swept him off his feet, he was charming and funny and good looking, everything one could want in a boyfriend. Naruto of course didn't buy it for a second, his father had always been known to have an over romantic imagination, he could turn a car wreck into a love affair. It was a long distance relationship, but they made it work, Naruto finally met Kakashi and was highly unimpressed. The man had his face almost constantly shoved in a dirty book and was always making gross perverted comments about his father. He was lazy and weird and...well...kinda cool...in a lazy perverted weird way.

The only good thing, in Narutos opinion, that came out of this, was that Kakashi apparently had a son. Through the mans constant trips to japan to visit Iruka, Naruto learned of Kakashis son, who was apparently adopted as well. His name was Uchiha Sasuke, he was always too busy at school to come along with Kakashi on his visits, apparently he was a complete genius. Kakashi showed Naruto a picture and his first reaction had been that the boy was interesting looking. His dark hair and eyes contrasted with ivory skin and made the boy look like a scowling porcelain doll, he looked pissed off as well, a look Kakashi said never really left his face.

Naruto didn't like him. He knew it was unfair to rush to judgement and all, but just by looking at the picture and listening to stories he just knew they were night and day of each other. Far too different to get along. But some part of Naruto still could deny he did kind of want to meet the boy...

88888888888

As far as fathers go Uchiha Sasuke figured his wasn't too bad. He was a teacher, and a decent enough man once you got passed the dirty books and the fact he was probably the laziest person ever. Kakashi had adopted him as a baby, his parents whom he couldn't remember save for flashes of a woman's voice and smile, had died. He wasn't supposed to know how, but he found out it was because his older brother had killed them. Thankfully the elder Uchiha had been hunted down then finally found with a needle in his arm and no pulse in a high class Crack House.

Sasuke had a natural bad temperament, something he picked up from his Uchiha blood apparently, Kakashi handled it well though. Almost infuriatingly well. Sasuke was fine with it being just him and Kakashi, so he didn't take to kindly to the fact Kakashi had apparently fallen for some teacher from japan during a training class he'd been told to go to. Kakashi had gone on and on about the man, finally dragging Sasuke along to meet him before he went back to Japan. He'd gone to the lunch with every intention of hating the man, a plan that fell through once they actually met. Iruka turned out to be a really soft-hearted, kind, decent person. He was patient and had a warm smile that almost reminded Sasuke of the one he could recall from his mother.

He ended up liking Iruka, though it was extremely reluctantly. After he left back to Japan Kakashi would go and visit him, coming back with new stories involving Iruka and his son. At first Sasuke wasn't sure what to feel about the boy he was hearing so much about, it wasn't until he saw the picture Iruka had sent for them to have that he started thinking on it more deeply.

The boys appearance caught Sasukes attention, reminding him slightly of a grinning fox perched on the bench. And that was about all he had going for him. He sounded like an idiot, a moron with a big mouth and even bigger stomach. He was a troublemaker and was apparently always in trouble with teachers, Iruka, and the neighbors. He was energetic and a ball of bright smiling happiness, as Kakashi put it. Sasuke figured the boy for a loud mouthed idiot...but still meeting him once didn't sound too painful...

88888888888

Iruka nervously looked at himself in the full length mirror on his closet door while Naruto sat on his bed watching him with a are-you-serious bordering on bored look. Giving himself a final once over, wiping non-excitant wrinkles from his maroon silk shirt and flattening the black slacks he wore. Finally at least a little secure in how he looked he turned and smiled, holding his arms out wide.

"So? What do you think!"

Naruto studied him for a while making him even more nervous...was it too much! Did it look like he was trying too hard! He was seconds from pouncing on his son and shaking his opinion from him when the boy smiled, winking as he gave Iruka the aptly named 'nice guy pose'.

"Lookin' good! But what's the special occasion?"

Iruka smiled and hurried to put his shoes on, sitting next to Naruto as he glanced again at his watch. "Kakashi is coming into town again." Luckily he'd been able to time even the mans chromic tardiness and though he said he'd show up two hours ago he was due to show any moment now.

Naruto did a back flip only someone with his youth could pull off and sitting next to the brunette, "So? He's seen you naked before, why do you need to dress up now?"

Iruka blushed but smacked Naruto in the back of the head, jamming his foot in one polished black leather shoe. "Honestly, I don't know where you get this from...maybe you're spending too much time with Kiba-kun..."

Naruto chuckled at that before smiling, "Nah, I'm a healthy 16 year old, by now even I know what a vacuum is really for."

Iruka, who had finished with his shoes and was cursing his tie choked on his words looking to Naruto while fighting the urge to weep for both his son and his vacuums futures.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Don't say things like that!"

Naruto probably didn't hear however as he was having a strange fit somewhere between laughing hysterically and a stroke. Even in his panic struck state of mind Iruka paused to watch the boy for a moment. There were times Iruka wondered just what the parents were like if Naruto turned out like this...

_Knock Knock Knock._

Iruka jumped off his bed like he'd been burnt and raced around grabbing for his jacket and trying to tie his tie at the same time. Naruto was racing behind him trying to help him as he raced about in his panic shouting about him acting like a prom queen. He didn't even have time to properly mutilate his beloved son over that as he tossed the tie away and grabbed the jacket Naruto was holding out to him.

_Knock Knock Knock._

Iruka shot downstairs and flung open the door, trying not to look as nervous as he felt, an act made easier by the appearance of the stunning man on his doorstep. Kakashi was dressed in a black suit with a silver/grey turtle neck underneath. He wore no tie and had his jacket open with one hand in the pocket, giving off every once of sex appeal a man could. Irukas mind only one thought echoing through the inactive mess.

'Oh my...-insert wolf whistle here-..'

He was shaken from his thoughts that were headed in the direction to make him need a tissue and some privacy by Kakashi speaking, smiling passed his shoulder.

"Evening Naruto."

Iruka blushed at his hungry stare he knew he was going to have to pay for later and looked back to Naruto who was walking down the stairs.

"Mm-hmm."

He probably would have gotten a more intelligent response (probably) if it weren't for the fact that last time he had visited Naruto had been forced to stay at Kibas because Kakashi wouldn't take no for an answer and the walls in their house were paper thin.

Kakashi chuckled and looked to Iruka, "Ready?"

He nodded and looked into the kitchen where his bottomless-pit of a son had disappeared into, "Naruto if you need anything just call Tsunade."

"Got it"

There was an exasperated sigh and mumbles of being treated like a kid and the pushy woman and something Iruka had to make a mental note to punish Naruto for later involving asking for the damnation of male offspring of female dogs.

They turned and started to leave when Naruto popped his head out of the kitchen, "Be good boys, and remember safe sex is no sex!"

Naruto got a second to stick his tongue out as his father before Iruka gave him an unimpressed look and shut the door. Kakashi chuckled again and Iruka followed him to the car. He wasn't usually this jumpy, in fact they had both gotten fairly casual with one another...okay, very casual. Iruka recalled Kakashi wandering the house naked for a full morning, making Naruto shout about going blind before Iruka had forced him into clothes. But this time once he'd arrived in town Kakashi had called him and told him 'they needed to talk'. Iruka had immediately gotten uneasy, something like that was either really really good, or really really bad.

They drove to the restaurant with Iruka talking non-stop, a nervous habit he'd picked up from Naruto, and Kakashi listening calmly, talking when he was spoken to but not offering much to the conversation besides that. The silence of his usual talkative companion was making Irukas stomach tight with worry...he couldn't be wanting to break it off could he?...Not after so long...right?

Once they reached the restaurant they were ushered to their table while the waiter gave them a strange look, Iruka was used to it by now, when you're openly gay you get those looks a lot. Though recently there has been a large jump in the amount of girly squeals and compliments on how well they fit each other, it was strange but a welcome reprieve from the scowls and disgusted glances.

Iruka was fidgeting throughout the whole meal, disconcerted by the mans lack of emotion. This didn't bode well. Kakashi hadn't tried to grope him or talk him into a quickie in the mens room or anything! Granted he didn't really like when he did those things but at least he knew where they stood then! Iruka was fearing the worst as they drove back to his house, it was weird of Kakashi to ask him out only to dinner, Naruto wouldn't even be in bed yet...this was probably going to be it. He'd stop the car and tell Iruka it was over.

They pulled up to the house and Kakashi got out, opening Irukas door and offering to walk him to the door. Wanting as much time as possible with the man before he had his heart broken Iruka nodded, smiling through his pain. They made their way up the sidewalk, each step filling Iruka with dread as he wondered how the love of his life would break it off. He could handle pretty much anything, I need some room, we need some time apart, we should see other people...All of that was do-able, however if he said their was another man, or worse, a woman, Iruka was going to lose it.

They reached the dreaded front door and as expected Kakashi grabbed his hand, stopping him from b-lining it into the sanctuary of his home before 'the moment' arrived.

"Wait a second..."

Iruka stepped back from his door, a fake smile, another thing he'd learned from Naruto, firmly in place. "Y-yes?"

Kakashi looked away, opting to talk to the rose bush on either side of the front door instead of Iruka. That was just fine with the brunette, he wouldn't have to see a unapologetic face when it was over, or even worse, a regretful one.

"We've been seeing each other for near 5 years now...and it's been great."

"But?"

Kakashi nodded, "But," Here it was, the end...Iruka could almost see their relationship dying in front of them like a wounded animal. "I just can't keep doing this long distance thing. It's a pain besides I've missed the last two new release parties of my favorite book, and I'm sure Sasuke isn't happy about it either." Iruka had a mental image of Kakashi handing him his heart with a wide grin and a thank you for the good time -wink-. "So..."

Kakshi held his hand up in both of his though he only knew because it was in his vision, the rest of his body had shut down to try to stay numb to the pain that was sure to come.

"So..." 'Lets break up' "Lets get married."

Iruka nodded looking away and letting his hand go limp in Kakashis, "I understand, it's for the be-..."

_-Replay-_

Kakshi held his hand up in both of his though he only knew because it was in his vision, the rest of his body had shut down to try to stay numb to the pain that was sure to come.

"So..." 'Lets break up' "Lets get married."

_-End Replay-_

...Married...?

The word hit Iruka with such force he staggered a bit and Kakashis arm shot out to brace him from falling into a heap in the bushes.

"M-Married!"

Kakashi nodded, a smile gracing his handsome features. "Yeah, then we could spend all our time together doing...whatever. Like." Here Kakashi stopped for a second to plant a soft kiss on Irukas forehead, pulling the brunette in by the arm around his waist. "One." Another kiss, this one of the bridge of his nose making Iruka blush and lean back in a pathetic attempt to maintain a grip on the situation. "Big." Here Kakashi suggestively wiggled his eyebrows and smiled, kissing Iruka on the cheek, "Happy." A kiss on the corner of his mouth and Iruka felt his senses reeling from the contact after a lack of it all night. He was completely OD-ing on the man. "Family."

After finishing the broken sentence Kakashi closed in, wrapping his other arm around Iruka and pulling him tight against his own body. His lips sealed on the smaller mans and Iruka felt his strength being sapped out of his body and could only submit to Kakashi. Which he really didn't mind. Kakashi invaded his mouth, sending Iruka into a dimension of pleasure he only attained with the silver-haired man. The taste that Iruka had grown used to in the years they had been together, washed over him making his head spin. Kakashi retreated offering Iruka one last lick to the lips as he brought Irukas hand up and kissed his knuckles before unfolding it to lay flat against his own and smiling as Irukas pleasured gaze landed on a ring placed securely on his ring finger of his left hand.

"So?"

- - - - -

Naruto sighed as he watched his father pounce on the big idiotic man then mumbled to himself.

"I guess that's a yes..."

Below his bedroom window, where this all took place, the two grown men seemed to forget where they were as a heavy bout of groping and making out started. Naruto gave a disgusted face to no one in particular before turning and sliding his window shut on the nasty sounds coming from the rose bushes.

"Gross...Perverted adults..."

**TBC!**

Okay! First Chappie done! Woot! Anyways the next one is coming up, Read and Review please and thank you. You're lil authoress loves to hear from you XD It makes me feel all wiggly inside...mmm...jell-O...-runs away-


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: What I said up there.

Please note! Yayness! I found both my inspiration -glomps Seto- and my Beta! -huggles Michelle! I'm so ha-happy! -sobs happily while hugging Seto and Michelle- I missed you guys! XDD Seto is the lovely lil person who gave me this idea! I hope I don't let ya down! And Michelle is my wonderful Beta who makes me sound like I am much good at that there english language 'n stuff. XDD

OMG! I am sooooooo sorry this took so damn long to get up, lots of things (-cough- work -cough-) got in the way of me having the time! I am very sorry! However i promise on my honor as a Sasunaru spaz, that it'll never take this long for a chapter ever again. I'm talkin' once a week and such M'kay! -puppy eyes- G-gomen...-sobs-

Rating: Some kissing and cursing. PG-13

8888888888

-Love Thy Brother-  
888888888

The Naru-tionary, needed if you wish to make sense of my rambles:

88888 Scene change

- - - - - POV change

'Thought'

"Speech"

888888888888 Recap! 88888888888

Naruto sighed as he watched his father pounce on the big idiotic man then mumbled to himself.

'I guess that's a yes...'

Below his bedroom window, where this all took place, the two grown men seemed to forget where they were as a heavy bout of groping and making out started. Naruto gave a disgusted face to no one in particular before turning and sliding his window shut on the nasty sounds coming from the rose bushes.

'Gross...Perverted adults...'

88888888888 Owari Recap! 888888888888

Naruto had always known his father was...out of touch...with reality, but never was that more apparent than when the brunette decided to share the news the next morning. It had barely turned seven and Naruto was awoken, on the first day of his summer break, to a shout and bang as Iruka literally burst into the room. Iruka burst into his room with a cheek splitting grin that almost shamed Narutos own vulpine smile, scaring the blonde into a rather girly scream and launching himself off the edge of the bed, landing on the not-so-soft ground with a dull -thud-.

"Morning Naruto! Isn't beautiful, birds singing, sun shining and your father getting married!"

Naruto groaned, pushing himself up to glare over the edge of his bed at his father, the man who obviously lost his mind.

"I know."

Iruka blinked, "Eh? Really?"

Naruto, managing to even spark of some of his usual spunk despite the early hour, grinned and nodded. "Really, in the bushes and everything, you dog!"

Iruka stared a moment before blushing and crossing his arms, "Little boys should have already been in bed. Well, since it's your fault you had a late night I'm not excusing it. Wake up, breakfast is ready and we have to start cleaning out the T.V. room."

Naruto pulled himself up, pouting at the unforgiving nature of his guardian. Sheesh, it wasn't like they went all the way or anything, actually he almost felt for Kakashi, he purposed and got backhanded for trying to slide into home on the porch. It could almost be funny if they hadn't have made so much noise while Naruto was trying to block the sounds, now he just figured the man got what he deserved. Narutos mind locked on the last part of what Iruka said and he froze as he looked up at the man who was smiling, apparently enjoying the fact Naruto had been late on realizing what he'd just said. Naruto knew that smile, strictly evil, oh sure it looked safe enough, but then he pulled the trigger.

"The T.V. room...Why?..."

The evil grin widened and Naruto felt himself pale...they wouldn't...

"That's where your new brother is going to live!"

"Eh!"

- - - - -

Sasuke sighed, dropping his keys on the table as he walked into the house, he'd planned to fill his summer with extra classes but that idea had gotten old as soon as he'd seen Ino sign up for them as well. However, by divine intervention or simple luck he'd managed to pull out of it before she could, now he had the joy of a worry free summer, more or less.

Of course that was only for as long as Kakashi decided to stay at Irukas house, the man always seemed to bring trouble with him, last time in the form of a ridiculous bright red Kimono which he demanded Sasuke wear. Of course he would have sooner die, but the man had no time for death wishes and had announced he was going to invite Lee and Gai over for dinner if he didn't. Sasuke had relented, that father and son pair were hard to take at once. So when he heard his father was coming back with a surprise, he'd considered running away. Sasuke moved through the large house to his room, a modest affair with little color besides blue and black with the Uchiha crest on most everything. It wasn't any sense of pride that made him have the fan embroidered on almost everything, more like a sense of the Uchiha name having to maintain it's immortality even if the last one himself had no intentions of fathering any others any time soon. At least in a feeble materialistic way he was remembering his roots, demented as they were.

Glancing at his clock he counted maybe four hours until Kakashi arrived back, he figured he could sneak a quick nap in, he'd spent most of the morning at the library and the day prior trying to pry himself of Ino. Plopping himself down on his large bed he was quickly asleep, the last thought in his head of what possible surprise Kakashi could be bringing back and if he would have to listen to another half hour of 'Then Naruto said...' 'And Naruto...' 'Iruka, Naruto and I...'.

88888

Naruto hummed to himself as he sat, swinging his feet while sitting in one of many in a row of dull grey plastic chairs. Masses of people shuffled from one end of the long hallway to the next and he watched them with a bored interest. After the initial shock and downright denial of any of that moving in together shit Naruto had been calmed and forced to accept the idea. However as he recalled stories of oh-so-perfect Sasuke he knew they wouldn't get along. What would he and some egghead going to talk about anyways! He was probably one of those I'm too good to talk to you assholes, the exact type of person that pissed Naruto off the most. Well, either way he was on home turf and if this Sasuke guy wanted to become brothers, Naruto would make sure he knew who was the boss in the house.

So here he was on the first day of his freedom from school, sitting in a crowded airport waiting for the plane to deliver his 'brother' and Kakashi who was now his father...other father...step father...whatever. He was hungry and bored, a bad combination for someone like him. In fact he'd began bugging Iruka so much that his father had gone to make sure what time the flight was coming in.

"...I gotta go to the bathroom..."

The blonde sighed, talking to no one but still feeling the need to announce it before he hopped out of his chair. He took a moment to wince as feeling rushed back to his feet before turning to search for the bathroom. The airport was huge and Naruto found himself close to picking a corner and doing what he had to do before he saw the heavenly sign from a crossed the hall. The blonde readied himself to cross the stream of people that seemed be constantly be pouring from the nearby gate.

He took a deep breath and with enthusiasm notorious of himself, plunged into the crowd. Almost shouting a never-ending stream of excuse me's and pardon me's he shoved and wove his way through the mass of bodies and was only stepped on twice by the time he reached the other side of the hall. Naruto grinned, congratulating himself and resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at the conquered hoard of bodies, he walked triumphantly into the bathroom.

The large white tiled room was empty save someone in a blue shirt with his back to Naruto. The blonde relieved himself then turned to one of the line of four sinks placed in one long counter, he turned on the water just as the other boy came up and began as well. Naruto glanced at him...he looked familiar...Granted Naruto couldn't really tell what he looked like with his head bowed and him bending over the sink but there was something about the black hair with the weird haircut...He stifled a laugh as he realized it looked just like a ducks backside, or a chickens. He held his laughter and thought... long bangs with a spiked back and pale skin. Naruto had his brow furrowed and was still staring at the reflection of the other boy as he rinsed his hands and reached blindly for the hand towels.

However his inspection of the boy was cut short as he accidently hit the light switch with his wandering hand. Naruto was momentarily cinfused as they were tossed into darkness and blinked at nothing for a second.

Almost immediately a deep voice sounded by his shoulder, 'What the hell!'

Naruto cursed, more than slightly embarrassed as he turned to the wall and felt over the tiled surface for the switch.

"S-sorry I hit the switch." Naruto laughed nervously as he continued missing the switch that very obviously was moving away from his searching hands.

"No kidding. Just turn it back on."

Naruto paused in his search to allow himself a irritated moment at the boy who was sounding like a bitchy little thing. Thankfully a second later his hand hit the jutting plastic of the light switch, he smiled widely into the darkness.

"Got it!"

A snort came from the sink area followed by the voice, "Congratulations."

Naruto frowned and took the liberty of mocking the boys words without sound while they couldn't be seen before flipping the switch.

"Ta-...!" The lights flashed on just to give them a blinding view of bright white before a buzz sounded and they fizzeled out once again. "...da..."

"..Good work. Really very nice."

Naruto had about all he could take of that jerk and growled into the darkness as he made his way toward where he figured the door was.

"You know, it's not the end of the world, you don't have to be an asshole about it."

Silence met his comment and Naruto growled again, "Would you quit growling already?"

The deep voice had sounded a little above his ear, not where he could recall the short guy by the sink being able to reach, plus it was so close to his ear he couldn't help the natural reaction to want to see what it was that had spoken. Naruto spun on his heel, startled and spooked, only to collide with something soft but hard. He fell backwards, colliding with first what was apparently the door as it gave way and he was blinded with light. As Naruto landed backwards on something soft something fell onto him colliding with his face, hitting into his bottom lips hard, he didn't even have to see to know there was going to be a fat lip later.

There was a moment of confusion before a voice spoke, rumbling the chest he was apparently leaning on.

"Boys...could you please find a better place to do this type of thing?"

Naruto opened his eyes that were protesting the bright lights and found himself staring into a pair of equally shocked black eyes. The other person jerked back and Naruto sat up glaring at the (rather handsome) boy as he received a death glare in return as the boy got to his feet, brushing off his clothes while the glare gave way to him giving Naruto a look like something on the bottom of his shoe. Naruto fumed, he really didn't like this boy.

"What the hell-...!"

"Are you two here with anyone?"

Naruto looked behind him, recalling the voice that had spoken earlier and blinked at a plump security guard...Oops...Naruto grinned, feeling a pain in his lip as it stretched for his cheek splitting grin.

"Uhmm..."

"We're with them."

Naruto turned his head to the boy who was holding his mouth and pointing to the right, Naruto looked that way and saw Iruka and Kakashi hurrying over. Eh?...

"Naruto!"

Kakashi smirked as he walked calmly behind Iruka who heaved Naruto up and fussed over him while the security guard stood and cleared his throat.

"Do these two belong with you?"

Iruka looked up and Naruto could almost hear the thought in his mind, 'Here ten minutes and Narutos already in trouble.' The blonde groaned, at this rate he was never getting ramen again.

"Yes they are."

"I see. Well, please make sure they know public bathrooms are not a good place for intimate moments."

Naruto, who had been counting the amount of days he had left before Iruka killed him or he died of ramen withdraws, turned bright red and glared.

"W-What! We weren't doing anything like that!"

The plump man sighed not liking Narutos shouting one bit. "It looked like you were kissing to me, young man."

Naruto froze, his hand flying up to his fat lip before turning and looking at the glaring boy who was standing beside Kakashi, holding his mouth as well...th-they didn't...they weren't...they...they kissed!

"...You two...were kissing...?"

Naruto knew he was probably the color of a ripe tomato by now as he choked and tried to explain it. "N-No! Well...we did...but not on purpose! That bastard was being a jerk because I accidently shut off the light-..."

"Because you were staring at me and weren't looking where you're hand was going."

Naruto spun on the boy, blushing more thought he told himself it was from his anger, "I wasn't staring, Teme! You looked familiar!"

"Whatever, Dobe."

Naruto was so angry all he could do was growl his hatred for the boy in a low voice while he settled for glaring at the arrogant boy as Iruka apologized behind them. Naruto was given even more reason to hate him as he noted the boy was actually much taller than he appeared and towered over Naruto by a good three or four inches. Naruto really really hated that boy...

Having gotten rid of the security guard Iruka turned to Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I was going to introduce you, but it seems you've already met, Sasuke-kun."

Narutos jaw hung open and he was sure the passerby's could see steam rising from the overworked brain. He knew where he knew the boy from now! With a bored look Sasuke studied him before pocketing his hands and looking away.

"Hn. What a moron."

Naruto growled, clenching his fists as he all but screamed, "NANI!"

**TBC!**

Okay...that whole thing was pretty much in Naruto (third person) POV...hmm...

-

**Beta comments**: OH MY GOD there's a random person leaving comments ON  
DOA's story! Call the police, the marines, the coastguard! Her site had  
been hacked! ...or not. No, DOA said I could write on here so  
"Muahahahaha!" to you all!

Hi, everyone! I'm Michelle, DOA's new beta. I contacted her with an  
offer to beta because I love her stories sooooooooooooooooo much. Great  
aren't they? This is only the second chapter thing of hers I've edited so  
far, but I hope it will be the second in a very long list of chapters.  
WOOT! If anyone has any beefs with the way I edit or if you've found a  
mistake I missed that will the right side of your frontal lobe twitch  
until the mistake is eradicated, please don't leave your "flames" in a  
sense in DOA's comments, as she had nothing to do with it. Rather, email  
me at Understand that it's sometimes difficult  
to get all the mistakes while keeping the author's voice, so some minor  
ones stay in for content's sake, but I do my best to make it look nice,  
read well and sound the same as before I touched it. If you're  
interested, I'd be happy to look over stuff for you, as well. In my  
strangeness, I am OCD when it comes to English grammar, but hate English itself.  
Weird, huh? Okay I've talked for long enough. Nice to meet you all!  
(Japanese majors forever!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Look to the first chapter. I don't want to write it again.

**Warnings**: What I said up there.

**Rating**: PG-13

8888888888

-Love Thy Brother-  
888888888

The Naru-tionary, needed if you wish to make sense of my rambles:

88888 Scene change

- - - - - POV change

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

888888888888 Recap! 88888888888

_Having gotten rid of the security guard, Iruka turned to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I was going to introduce you, but it seems you've already met Sasuke-kun"  
_

_Naruto's jaw hung open, and he was sure the passersby could see steam rising from his overworked brain. He knew where he knew the boy from now! With a bored look, Sasuke studied him before pocketing his hands and looking away.  
_

_"Hn. What a moron"  
_

_Naruto growled, clenching his fists as he all but screamed, "NANI"_

88888888888 End Recap! 888888888888

Their first day of life together was hell...and that was putting it nicely. Naruto, who was usually a very likeable person and very friendly, instantly hated the raven-haired asshole. Everything from the boy's appearance to his deep voice pissed Naruto off. His glare didn't falter even once, as he tried to literally shoot daggers at the spiked head as they walked to the front door of (as Iruka put it) "their new home!" Iruka opened it with gusto and smiled at Sasuke, while Kakashi watched with a semi-bored, semi-amused look that usually meant the man was eye-fucking the brunette when he thought no one was looking.

"Welcome to your new home, Sasuke-kun!"

The boy stepped inside and Naruto, taking the cue from his father, tried to be friendly, forcing a smile while walking up next to Sasuke. "Yeah, home sweet home. If you want I can give you a tour?"

Sasuke looked over at him and smirked. "Hn. I don't think that will be necessary."

Naruto growled to himself, but Kakashi spoke, interrupting them. "Take the tour, Sasuke. It'll give you two time to get to know one another. Ne?"

Twin sour looks were directed back at the man, who paid no attention as he smiled happily at them. Grudgingly, the two headed for the interior.

- - - - -

Iruka watched his son practically stomp off, a pout far from hidden on his face while Sasuke-kun looked even less pleased. As they entered the kitchen, he frowned, his mind racing toward the worst case scenarios while he worried his lip, biting it while he frowned. 'What if they really hated each other?' He knew he loved Kakashi, but he couldn't force Naruto into a family he hated for his own selfish reasons...but...he really liked Kakashi! He didn't know what he would do if he had to pick between the two of them.

His train of thought was cut off as an arm slipped around his waist, a large hand resting comfortably on his hip. Kakashi's breath swept over his ear and cheek as the man spoke, leaning close to the smaller male.

"Don't worry, they'll love each other."

Iruka, hardly placated, rolled his eyes, but felt himself relaxing into Kakashi's grip, leaning against the other man as a wet tongue slipped out to trace the shell of his ear, sending shivers through his frame. Still, his natural knack for worrying was almost impossible to ignore.

"But, this is really sudden for them...what if they don't?"

Kakashi's warm and slightly rough hand came around, cupping Iruka's chin gently and turning the man's head to look up at him. Smooth brown eyes met calming grey and Iruka was hooked, unable to look away from his future husband's gaze.

"If Sasuke hated him, there would be no conversation. He wouldn't acknowledge Naruto at all. And Naruto is just going to need some time to get used to having a brother." A soft peck was placed on Iruka's lips, making his heart thud almost painfully in his chest. "Trust me, this will work."

Iruka smiled a little, nodding as lips descended on his once more, soft but passionate in their search. Iruka let himself drown in the pleasure that shot through him every time his lips met those of the other man...However, a second later his eyes sprang open in surprise, then glared at the closed lids of his lover before he pulled away. Kakashi didn't bother to remove his hand from the zipper of the man's pants, gifting the brunette with an innocent smile. -THUD!-

"Hentai!"

- - - - -

Sasuke paused as he heard Iruka's voice shouting at his father. He didn't know what the problem was, but he was sure his dad deserved the vocal abuse he was getting. The man never knew when enough was enough. His attention switched back to the blonde boy beside him, Uzumaki Naruto. The boy his father would never stop going on and on about when he returned from one of his trips, the boy whose picture Sasuke had been given almost five years ago...He looked a lot...different in real life.

He was short. And skinny. And never shut up. Even though Sasuke hadn't made any effort to keep up conversation, the boy was talking, gesturing to one thing or another and regaling Sasuke with tales about when he and Iruka went to the beach, how he broke his leg trying to run from teachers after spray painting over the faces of the principles at his school, etc. Sasuke had managed to tune the boy out, giving a comment (always cynical in nature, of course) every now and then so he didn't get that annoying voice raised at him again. The shout in the airport had almost deafened him.

"Anyways, this is your room. It used to be my hang-out room with my friends, but I guess I can give it up."

He gave Sasuke a look like the Uchiha should feel privileged to have a second-hand room where this boy and his probably equally stupid friends did Kami-sama only knows what during their free time. Sasuke smirked, setting his bags down off to the side while taking it in.

"What an honor."

The boy glared at him, but Sasuke ignored it with ease. "You know, you're a real jerk."

Sasuke only shrugged, not caring to reply. Of course that only seemed to anger the blonde further as the boy huffed and almost threw the rest of Sasuke's bags into the room before turning.

"I'm sure his highness can find his way around now. Teme."

With that the boy was gone, and the sound of his stomping feet was the only sign that told Sasuke he had headed downstairs. Sasuke smirked. If nothing else could entertain him in this town, he knew he had found a new favorite hobby: pissing off Naruto.

888888

It was assumed before the two ever met that, being around the same age and both boys, they would get along splendidly...However, after two weeks living together, things were proving otherwise.

"Get the hell out of the bathroom, bastard! You've been in there for hours!"

A muffled retort came from the other side of the door, leaving Naruto able to imagine the smirk all too easily. Naruto's eyes narrowed, trying to glare through the white-painted wood of the door to the boy behind it, wishing more than ever he really could injure with a look.

"Stop shouting, moron. If you want the bathroom, then wake up earlier."

Naruto glared, clenching his fists. He tried to calm himself, but two seconds later he found himself banging on the door and shouting again at the boy inside.

"Fuck you! Get the hell out! You're so inconsiderate! I said, 'Open the fucking door!' Hey! Are you listening assho-...!"

Naruto's fist, which had previously been pounding against an unrelenting wooden surface, suddenly made contact with nothing as Naruto brought it down hard. However, his face did...to the tiled floor in the bathroom. Naruto hissed, lifting his bruised face to glare at a pair of shoes he had every intention of blaming everything on.

"That's really unsanitary, Dobe."

The blonde felt his vein pop...there was that stupid nickname again...this arrogant, smug asshole! His anger reaching boiling point, Naruto leapt up and got right into Sasuke's face, shouting for all he was worth.

"Don't try to act all cool when it's your fault I ended up on the floor! Who told you to swing the door open like that anyways, huh!"

Sasuke looked displeased at being so close to Naruto and rolled his eyes. "I believe the exact words were: 'I said, "Open the fucking door."' Don't ask for it unless you're sure you want it, moron."

Naruto growled and Sasuke smiled, the grin reminding him of the look a lion would give his prey. "Consider it payback for the water balloon yesterday."

Naruto paused, the memory of that particular prank making a smile break out on his face. Who'd have known that Sasuke would look so stupid after getting pelted with several water balloons? Granted, it helped that one had been filled with mud and had splattered all over the pretty-boy. Naruto began to laugh again at the memory of the look on Sasuke's face. "Seriously, you should have seen yourself! I thought you were going to explode! GYAHAHAHAHA!"

Sasuke looked less than impressed and waited out Naruto's laughter before shouldering past him roughly. "Whatever, moron. Hurry, I don't want to be sent back up here to get you."

"Whatever, duck butt," Naruto grinned as he shut the door on another Uchiha death-glare.

Ever since the first day they had met, Sasuke had been nothing but a pain in the ass. He was always brooding around the house, calling Naruto names and being an overall anti-social prick! However, Iruka looked so happy...He and Kakashi were always smiling and hugging...Naruto really couldn't mess that up just because that...that...bastard had a shitty personality. He wouldn't do that to Iruka.

His mind turning over the same thoughts over and over, Naruto stripped down and reached into the shower, turning on the water. Of course he was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even realize the temperature of the stream of water pouring out of the spout.

- - - - -

Sasuke smirked as he sat down at the table, nodding a 'thanks' to Iruka, who placed a stacked plate down on the table in front of him. Kakashi probably noticed the slightly evil smile because he put down his book and blinked at Sasuke.

"Naa...Sasuke?...What's up?"

The raven-haired boy held up a hand, silencing his father as he waited, counting down the seconds.

Wait.

Waaait.

Waaaaaaait.

"GYAAAAAA! COOOOOOLD! TEME, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Sasuke smiled, letting a small chuckle escape as he savored the moment of sweet revenge. He'd actually showered pretty fast this morning, but for the rest of the time he'd sat with the hot water on, waiting for it to run out while Naruto screeched at him. The hour-long wait had been well worth it. There was a loud thud from upstairs, and Sasuke knew Naruto had stumbled out of the freezing cold shower. The telltale stomping of feet down the stairs heralded Naruto's arrival. He burst into the kitchen, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, and his eyes wide with anger.

"You are a complete dick!"

Sasuke smirked, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Iruka smiled, trying to calm his son. "Now Naruto, if you wanted hot water, you should have gotten up on time like everyone else."

"B-but he did it on purpose."

Kakashi eyed Sasuke and only shrugged, neither denying nor agreeing to the claim. Iruka sighed.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun is not out to get you. Now, calm down. You should dry off before you catch a cold."

Naruto was almost imploding with the injustice of it all. He flailed his arms wildly, forgetting how, exactly, the towel around him was staying up. "But that's not fair! You're taking that asshole's side!"

Iruka had to hide a giggle as he looked away, turning back to the food. Kakashi didn't hide his amusement, and Sasuke lifted a delicate eyebrow. Naruto was completely confused by the reactions and pouted his confusion.

"What! What's so damn funny!"

Sasuke smirked, barely keeping himself from giggling like Iruka, who suddenly found breakfast incredibly interesting.

"I didn't think I had made the water that cold, Dobe."

Naruto paused and gave Sasuke a curious look before the Uchiha adjusted his gaze and Naruto followed, becoming all too aware of his sudden nude state. He immediately flushed a bright red all the way to his ears and down his neck, grabbed his towel and covered himself once again before shouting at Sasuke.

"I hate youuuuu!"

With that said, the blonde turned and ripped up the stairs, his door slamming a second later. Sasuke smirked and turned but paused seeing the amusement gone from the faces of the men...'Oh yeah...they wanted us to get along.' Sasuke sighed. He knew it was important to the two for Naruto and him get along...but damn it that guy was annoying! ...Though, admittedly, fun to pick on.

Sasuke sighed and stood from the table, casting a longing look at the meal he was going to more than likely miss out on. "I'll go talk to him."

Kakashi smiled while Iruka looked almost hopeful enough to make Sasuke feel sorry for picking on the man's son...almost. He turned and made his way back up the stairs, growling to himself the whole time. He took a deep breath and stopped at Naruto's door, hearing the blonde grumbling on the other side.

"Oi, Dobe."

The voice stopped, and a second later a glaring blonde stood, fully dressed (thankfully), in the doorway looking at Sasuke like he was something one might find on the bottom of their shoes.

"What the hell do you want?"

He sighed and shoved the smaller boy back, pushing him into the room and shutting the door behind him. Naruto, after regaining his balance, glared, slapping Sasuke's hand away and almost hissing, "Get out of my room, asshole!"

"Whatever, I don't want to be in here as much as you don't want me here. But our fathers want us to get along. The least we can do is humor them."

Naruto blinked then eyed him suspiciously. "Whaddya mean?"

Sasuke sighed, damning the slow wit of the boy. "I mean, at least pretend we can stand each other every now and then. Kakashi really likes Iruka, and I'm not going to make trouble for them just because I'm going to be related to a complete moron. We should at least stop with the pranks."

Naruto glared at the comment but after a moment he nodded. "I guess...but I still don't like you."

The Uchiha smirked, "It's mutual. Now finish getting ready; we're waiting on you, Dobe."

Sasuke turned to leave, ignoring the indignant boy behind him.

**-TBC!-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Look to the first chapter. I don't want to write it again.

**Warnings**: What I said up there.

**Another disclaimer**: Because I lack any sort of naming abilities and even less imagination, the rides named in this story are mostly based on ones I've read of or ridden myself. The Mind Eraser, for example, is a coaster in Eliches, in Denver. (Probably spelled that wrong...-cough-) Anyways, so I claim no rights to the names or the rides themselves. Can never be too careful, ya know?

**Rating**: PG

8888888888

-Love Thy Brother-  
888888888

The Naru-tionary, needed if you wish to make sense of my rambles:

- - - - - POV change and scene change, I'm tired of the variations, damn it!  
'Thoughts'

"Speech"

888888888888 Recap! 88888888888

Sasuke sighed, damning the slow wit of the boy. "I mean, at least pretend we can stand each other every now and then. Kakashi really likes Iruka. I'm not going to make trouble for them just because I'm going to be related to a complete moron. We should at least stop with the pranks"  
Naruto glared at the comment, but after a moment he nodded. "I guess...but I still don't like you"  
The Uchiha smirked, "It's mutual. Now finish getting dressed. We're waiting on you, Dobe"  
Sasuke turned to leave, ignoring the indignant boy behind him.

88888888888 End Recap! 888888888888

It was a conversation they had both heard before...one that Iruka had repeatedly had with him while Kakashi had gone back overseas to get Sasuke and move him to Japan.

"Are you sure it's okay?...I don't want to force you to become family with someone you hate."

Iruka had asked Naruto that more times than the blonde could recall and always with an expression on his face like he was going to cry. And every time Naruto told him he didn't mind. He liked Kakashi, and as for Sasuke...well, they would learn to get along. Iruka never looked convinced, always sneaking nervous glances at the two when they fought and trying to get them to be friends.

Honestly, the blonde didn't see that ever happening. Sasuke was mean. Sure, he could ignore the anti-social behavior; not everyone likes being around people. And he may be able to forgive the holier-than-thou superiority complex; he was a rich, only child after all. But pushing aside all the small things that made the boy so unbearable, there was still the plain, simple fact: he was mean.

Naruto liked to think he'd put up with more than his fair share of trials and tribulations in his young life. His parents had passed away, one from cancer and another heartbreak, when he was only a baby. He was traded from one foster home to another for being such a 'little monster' and hated by his fellow orphans for reasons he still didn't know up until he was adopted. He liked being liked. He liked kind people, nice people, sweet people...not people like Uchiha Sasuke.

"If you don't stop glaring at me, I'm going to kill you, Usuratonkachi."

Naruto was shaken from his circular thoughts on his many reasons to hate the boy seated in front of him and glared. They were back in the car, Iruka having planned yet another "family time" thing to ruin his perfect vacation consisting of loafing around the house and trying to pack as much "Naruto time" as possible in before his friends searched him out. Not that they weren't fun or anything. It was just that they weren't as fun as he found himself to be.

They were going to an amusement park. Sasuke had fought it tooth and nail saying he didn't feel good, his head hurt, he sprang his ankle, etc. Naruto was semi-looking forward to it, just because he was sure the pretty-boy couldn't stomach roller coasters. He was already feeling excited about the possibility of seeing Sasuke green-faced and losing his lunch on his freshly-pressed clothes. Kami-sama, he should have brought a camera!

They arrived at the park, and Naruto almost burst from the car, momentarily forgetting Sasuke's presence in his excitement. Crowds always did that to him. He smiled at the screaming people on roller coasters and felt almost giddy. It had been a few years since he and his father had gone to an amusement park. However, a cold voice next to him reminded the blonde it wasn't just the two of them now.

"Che. This is so stupid."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and glared. 'Damn, arrogant bastard.' "Don't be scared, Sasu-nii. It's not too bad."

Naruto gifted the fuming Uchiha with a large grin, adding insult to the nickname. However, Sasuke only smirked, the slight, evil glint to his black eyes making Naruto wish he could run away without losing face...then again he may run anyway.

"Thanks for the support, Naru-chan, but I'll be fine. Thankfully you don't have to worry about it since you're too short for any of the good rides."

Naruto glared, but was cut off from killing the Uchiha by a hand landing on his shoulder. Another hand simultaneously landed on Sasuke's head. Twin glares were directed at the grinning silver-haired man.

"Now children, this isn't the way to behave on a family outing, ne?" He leaned closer so Iruka, who had walked on ahead, couldn't hear and spoke, looking more like he was baring his teeth than smiling. "And if you two don't start acting brotherly, your every weekend will be spent staring at one another from opposite ends of a two foot by two foot room. M'kay?"

He ruffled Sasuke's hair and patted Naruto on the back, making him stumble, before walking between the two and up to Iruka who asked what he'd been talking about. Naruto stood immobile for a moment and studied the man before leaning over to Sasuke.

"...He's not serious...right?"

Sasuke sighed as he attempted to fix his hair. "He's always serious about punishments."

Naruto gulped and started walking, Sasuke moving beside him as the boys forgot their rivalry and both attempted to glare actual daggers at Kakashi's back. They got their tickets and went into the park. It was loud but not as crowded as they had thought it would be. The competition started almost immediately. Sasuke declined going on a ride called the 'Mind Eraser' and Naruto started in.

Naruto grinned and leaned in, talking like one would to a petulant child. "Awww, 'lil Suke is scared, huh? That's okay, maybe after the adults get off the ride we can get you an ice cream? Does that sound fun? Huh?"

The Uchiha slapped Naruto's hand off his shoulder and pushed his way past him, but not before mumbling a insult under his breath. Naruto glared but followed. Both of them were determined to show the other one just who was scared.  
Soon they were fighting like usual again.

Naruto had to admit, though, even if it was more of a competition than a fun-filled, family afternoon...it wasn't completely unfun...In fact, it was pretty entertaining to watch Sasuke get greener and greener with each ride. As the two hobbled off a coaster known as 'Rail Chase the Ride,' Naruto sprang away from Sasuke and toward the nearest trash bin. His head was spinning, and his stomach seemed in a permanent knot. After a moment of...after a moment he pulled his head back to see Sasuke doing the same at the trash bin on the other side of the exit.

He smirked, wiping a hand over his mouth. "You lasted longer than I thought you would, Teme."

The raven-haired boy smirked. "Hasn't Iruka taught you to never judge a book by its cover?"

Naruto scoffed but stood, trying to get the world to stop the nauseating tilt it insisted on doing. He and Sasuke walked out, both the boys wondering if the other would take it as a sign of weakness to go find Iruka and Kakashi, who had decided to play some games. However, as Naruto went to ask Sasuke, he froze mid-step at the sight of short, bright, pink hair and bright, jade eyes. Without thinking, he grabbed Sasuke and dashed behind the nearest place that offered cover, which just happened to be a billboard for an upcoming ride. The Uchiha stepped away from Naruto and took a moment for his stomach to calm from the sudden sideways motion that almost sent him back to the trash can before speaking.

"What the hell was that for?"

Naruto peeked around the side and waved a hushing hand to the taller boy. Sakura-chan wasn't that far away. She was with the girls from school. Most of those girls were decent, Ten Ten and Hinata being almost friends of his, but Sakura-chan...well...A smack to the back of his head brought him back from his thoughts, and he leaned back glaring and fighting the wave of nausea that threatened to overtake him again.

"...What the hell!"

Sasuke sighed, "I asked first. What was with the shove?"

Naruto debated. He wasn't really sure he wanted to let the boy in on this particular bit of humiliating information...but they had been getting along fairly well, and he wasn't prepared to start another fight.

"Look around there," Naruto instructed. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, but moved over, looking around the billboard. "Do you see a pretty girl with pink hair?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Well, I see a pink-haired girl."

Naruto rolled his eyes...everyone was a critic. "That's Sakura-chan." Sasuke pulled back and leaned against the board, probably trying to shake off the after-effects of the ride. Thankfully, it seemed Naruto was mostly over the effects of the many tilts and loops. "She used to be one of my best friends."

Sasuke closed his eyes, exhaling in a calming fashion. "Used to be? What happened?"

Naruto looked back around the board at the girl who was walking again. Naruto noted that it was in his direction, too. "She got boobs and better friends." Sasuke scoffed or laughed, Naruto couldn't tell which. "Besides...I'd confessed to her and after she...rejected me...we stopped hanging out."

"...So why hide? Scared of her?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, pulling back as Sakura neared the billboard. "No, asshole. She's gotten a little mean recently. I just don't want to deal with it."

Actually, the girl had always been a little mean, and the truth was he didn't want Sakura falling for this asshole. He could tell Sasuke was the lady-killer type...smug jackass.

"Hn. I have to be related to someone who's frightened of mouthy, little girls."

Naruto glared. "I am not!"

The boy just smirked at him. "Whatever, Dobe."

Naruto growled and, ignoring the protest in his stomach, pounced, knocking Sasuke and himself out into the walkway. The Uchiha was still smirking as Naruto grabbed his shirt collar and shook it, shouting at that arrogant face.

"You're such a complete and total asshole! Jerk! Bastard! Jackass! Teeeemmmmmeeeeeee!"

"...Naruto?"

The boy froze mid-shake and looked over, seeing Sakura and her little group standing beside them. He felt himself trying to blush and released Sasuke, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous gesture he'd had since he was little. "...Err...Hi, Sakura-chan."

She ignored the greeting and smirked. "What are you doing?" Temari laughed and he heard her mumble a "loser" behind her hand.

"Well...I was just...I umm...You see..."

"Get off me, moron!"

Naruto felt himself being lifted and was cast off the Uchiha, who stood and dusted himself off. Naruto jumped to his feet, anger blocking out the thought of the girl before him from his mind. However, seconds later both thoughts were equally gone as the need to stick his head in the trash returned. And from the echoed sounds next to him, Sasuke had probably done so, as well.

Naruto pulled his head out again, but this time was met with giggles and Sasuke still looking sick and highly unimpressed. He was about to ask what was wrong, forgetting the fact that he didn't care, when Sakura and Temari all but pounced on the Uchiha.

Oh.

"Wow! Who are you? I don't think I've seen you before!" "Are you in our grade! My name is Sakura!" "What are you doing hanging out with Naruto?" "Are you in our grade? Do you need a guide while you're here!"

Naruto glared until he felt a poke in his back. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hinata, who was smiling shyly at him. He smiled back. He was pretty fond of the little Hyuuga. She had just arrived at the school a few months back and seemed really sweet.

"H-Hello, Naruto-kun."

Forcing the cooing from behind him out of his mind, Naruto tried to give his full attention to the Hyuuga...damn pretty-boy..."Hey, Hinata! It's rare to see you out. Having fun?"

The girl nodded and gestured over her shoulder at TenTen. "T-Ten Ten made me come out...they don-don't think I have much fun."

Naruto smiled. "I see."

Naruto was cut off from his conversation with the shy girl by a jerk on his wrist. He'd been so wrapped up in forcing himself not to listen to the girl he liked throw herself at the Uchiha bastard that he'd almost been jerked off his feet. However, as he followed the grip on his wrist, he found himself staring at the back of the Uchiha's head.

"Come on, we have to go."

Naruto sputtered out a goodbye to Hinata, who waved, and was pulled away by the taller boy. The blonde tried to stop the dragging by the other boy twice before he finally caught himself and jerked his wrist free.

"That hurt, Teme."

Sasuke stopped and looked back at him, shrugging. Naruto glared, rubbing his wrist as he eyed the Uchiha suspiciously.

"What's with the quick retreat?"

Sasuke shrugged again and turned, walking toward the game area as Naruto caught up to him, still giving the boy a studious look. Sasuke glanced at him and sighed.

"Those girls are annoying."

Naruto smirked. "Huh, I thought you were the type that liked that kind of attention."

The boy ignored the comment and Naruto pressed on, wanting to find out if this was a weakness he could exploit. "Why didn't you respond to them? Sakura-chan is one of the prettiest girls in school and Temari...well, I don't like her, she's kind of scary..."

Sasuke smirked, and they saw Iruka and Kakashi, the taller man playing some knife-throwing game and doing pretty well by the looks of things. They weren't too far from the pair when Sasuke spoke again.

"You like that Sakura girl, right?" Naruto nodded, wondering where the jerk was going with this. "Well, even if I did like her, I wouldn't do that to you."

Naruto slowed his pace, finally stopping, as he blinked at the boy like he'd never seen him before. Sasuke stopped after noticing Naruto was no longer walking beside him. He turned, his hands in his pockets, and looked at Naruto who was wondering why he felt his face growing hot.

"...What?"

Naruto smiled and once again rubbed the back of his head, his fingers twisting in blonde spikes as he spoke. "That's not something I would expect you to say...I figured you weren't the type to care."

The normally-bored-looking boy frowned, looking slightly perturbed, before glaring at Naruto. "You have a lot of opinions about what type of person I should be, Dobe. Maybe you should stop trying to figure me out before you know me."

Having said his peace, Sasuke turned and marched up to the two men, getting a happy greeting from Iruka who held a large rabbit under one arm and a stuffed frog in the other. Naruto, however, was frozen to the ground, his eyes locked on the place Sasuke had stood a moment ago...it had to be his imagination...but just then...when Sasuke said that...he...he'd looked kind of...kind of cool.

**TBC!**

Okay, seriously sorry for the delay, i'm afraid i can't promise i won't do it again, but hey, at least they are being updated right! -looks hopeful- And sorry but i haven't finished reading all my reviews, but i will and i appreciate the comments from all you lovely little love-muffins! -gives a fangirls shriek and jumps at nearest reader- MINE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Look to the first chapter. I don't want to write it again.

**Warnings**: What I said up there.

**Rating**: PG-13

8888888888

-Love Thy Brother-  
888888888

The Naru-tionary, needed if you wish to make sense of my rambles:

- - - - - POV change and scene change

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

888888888888 Recap! 88888888888

Naruto smiled and once again rubbed the back of his head, his fingers twisting in blonde spikes as he spoke. "That's not something I would expect you to say...I figured you weren't the type to care"  
The normally bored-looking boy frowned, looking disturbed before glaring at Naruto. "You have a lot of opinions about what type of person I should be, Dobe. Maybe you should stop trying to figure me out before you know me"

Having said his piece, Sasuke turned and marched up to the two men, getting a happy greeting from Iruka, who held a large rabbit under one arm and a stuffed frog in the other. Naruto, however, was frozen to the ground, his eyes locked on the place Sasuke had stood a moment before...it had to have been his imagination...but just then...when Sasuke had said that...he...he'd look kind of...kind of cool.

88888888888 End Recap! 888888888888

Okay, so he'd said something fairly stupid. Actually, to Sasuke it seemed like he couldn't have been less cool if he'd tried. Not that he actually wasted time or thoughts on how to be considered 'cool,' but he did have the Uchiha name and reputation to maintain. With that in mind, it threw Sasuke why he would demand for Naruto to get to know him. Being judged was basically a daily occurrence for him: on his looks, by his cold attitude, etc. However, for some reason, Naruto jumping to all those nasty conclusions about him had made him feel impatient.

His thoughts continued their rather obnoxious circle of 'Why did I do that?' and 'Why do I care?' until they had reached the house. Iruka and Kakashi decided to go about the list of chores they had piled up through the week, mostly moving in and going through boxes, nothing Sasuke or Naruto need help with. Thankfully that left time for Sasuke to retreat to the shelter of his Naruto-less room. The blonde, last he had seen, had flopped down on the chair and picked up the phone. Of course Sasuke's choice to stay pent up in his room and wallow in self-pity for making himself seem like such a dork was interrupted. He knew the moment all this happened he would never again have the peace he'd enjoyed in America. Following the shout for him, he regretfully shoved himself off the bed and out the door, moving down the stairs and to the kitchen where Kakashi was waiting for him. The man was sitting on a stool, staring with a hungry/amused/pleased expression, out the sliding glass door.

"What is it?"

Without looking at him Kakashi spoke, reaching behind him for his glass of water, which was perched too close to the counter's edge.

"Go help Iruka."

Sasuke, had he thought it would make any difference, would have huffed and fumed about being called down from his room to help while Kakashi sat staring at whatever and Naruto wasted time wherever he was. However, he knew the man had tuned him out after giving the order and also knew the man's punishments for not listening verged on cruel. Glaring at the spiked silver hair of his father, he walked past him and out into the yard.

Well, at least now he knew what Kakashi was staring at. Iruka was trying his hardest to put together what Sasuke noticed was a small storage shed and, due to the heat, had removed his shirt. The brunette was blissfully unaware of the sight he offered the perverted scarecrow indoors and was currently staring at instructions like they were in Greek. Sasuke sighed and marched up to Iruka, offering a smile to the man.

"Would you like some help?"

Iruka blinked at him before smiling. "Sure! Thank you Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke nodded and Iruka passed the instructions to him. "Here, see if you understand any of this."

Fortunately for them both, he did. The manual read like stereo instructions and was no easy thumb through, but between the two of them they managed to snap together the frame. Granted, by this time Sasuke had also succumbed to the heat and relinquished his shirt, which was not something he did often as he burned very easily. They were starting to put up the nylon sides when a loud voice echoed through the house. 'And,' he noted for the first time since he'd moved here, 'it wasn't Naruto's annoying voice'

"Oi! Helllloooo! Umino-san! Fox-boy?"

Sasuke turned and looked toward the house, surprised to see Naruto standing in the kitchen. He was behind Kakashi and had been leaning against the archway. For a second he remained where he'd been and Sasuke met the blue gaze briefly before Naruto turned around, shouting something to his friend who had been on his way through the door, without knocking, as he shouted.

'...Was he looking at me?'

Even as the thought came, Sasuke shook his head, refusing to acknowledge the blush that had briefly attempted to paint his cheeks. That was stupid, not to mention irrelevant. Who cares if he was looking at him? Sasuke sure as hell didn't.

"Ah, looks like Kiba-kun is here."

Iruka looked down at him, smiling warmly. "Well, this is good enough for now. How about a break?"

Sasuke shrugged and the two went inside, Iruka blushing once he realized he'd been the focus of a very intense stare. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked towards the doorway. He could hear Naruto's voice was just beyond it and moving closer. Sasuke looked around but cursed once he remembered he'd left his shirt outside. Well, once again, he didn't care what Naruto thought of him... He forced himself to believe that and sat, accepting a glass of juice from Iruka who pressed his own against his forehead. No sooner had he taken a sip from the red concoction did Naruto make himself known. He entered the kitchen, all grins and laughter clad in bright orange pants and black shirt with some boy following him. Sasuke could tell right away he didn't like this boy. He was cocky and looked more like a dog than a human while wearing the earth-tone version of what Naruto was. He grinned as the two entered the room, Sasuke offering the boy his even glare.

"Kakashi, Teme, this is Kiba. Kiba this is my dad's fuckbudd-SMACK-..boyfriend. And that jerk is Sasuke. He's a cold bastar-SMACK-!"

Naruto glared over his shoulder at Iruka who had a raised fist and a deceptively sweet smile. "Don't talk that way about family."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, who stuck his tongue out at him, before Kiba came up, slapping a hand on his bare back and making his skin crawl. He hated, loathed, despised being touched, especially by people he didn't know and didn't like, meaning this boy.

"Brothers with Naruto eh? Poor you!" The comment was followed by a bellowing laughter that made Sasuke cringe as much as the touch had.

He slapped the boy's hand away and looked in the opposite direction. "Apparently."

Kiba stood silently, looking at his hand for a moment, before he glared up at Sasuke, moving back to stand with Naruto while mumbling something. Naruto smirked, slapping his friend's shoulder while speaking not very quietly at all.

"Yeah, he's a complete princess. You have to handle him juuuust right or he becomes such a bit-SMACK-...Owww damn it!"

Iruka didn't even bother with the smile this time. "I said, 'Treat Sasuke nicely.'"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto again, enjoying the blonde's torture. 'That's what the little idiot gets.' Naruto pouted before turning to Kakashi and Iruka. "We're going to go hang out at Shikamaru's place."

Iruka frowned. "Well, okay, but at least help Sasuke and me finish up the shed."

Naruto gave a long whine, but relented in the end, helping even though he and Sasuke did more arguing than helping, leaving most of the work to Kiba and Iruka. He and Naruto didn't even notice they were done as they were far into an argument about if Sasuke had meant to drop the pole on Naruto's foot. Of course he hadn't meant to, but Naruto surprised him, popping up like that. Well, it wasn't like he was about to admit that, so he insisted that Naruto got in his way.

"Hey, you two sound like a married couple! Seriously. Geez!"

Sasuke and Naruto froze at the comment, Naruto sputtering and glaring while Sasuke noted the faint blush on his cheeks. He only glared, wanting to hit the Kiba kid who was making a really bad first impression. Instead he scoffed and headed past them toward the house.

"Don't be an idiot. I pity whoever ends up with that moron."

Naruto exploded behind him, while his friend laughed and Iruka tried to calm his fuming son. Sasuke marched into the house, his shirt flung over his shoulder as he ignored his smiling father and went toward the inner recesses of the home, seeking to escape both the blonde and the strange thoughts that came with him. He didn't have the energy for a brother, damn it.

88888 Next Day 888888

It was an exhausted Naruto and Sasuke that stumbled into their home, neither boy trying to fight or maintain face in front of the other as they both gasped for breath and some semblance of calm. It had been a long day.

888Flashback888

Naruto, his leg flung over the arm of the plush chair, watched as Iruka fussed over Kakashi's tie and the man yawned, obviously not yet completely awake. Iruka, however, had drank almost a full pot of coffee and was ready to go: the two were going on an overnight trip to personally spread the news of the marriage. They had about six stops total. The first stop was the home of Sarutobi, an old pervert. He hid it well, but Naruto knew it. This was the same with Kakashi's friend Ibisu, who Naruto had only met a few times, but he was another classic case of "Closet Pervert"

Then there were the Nara's. Their son Shikamaru was one of Naruto's friends. Same with the Akimichi's and the Haruno's. Of course, the Haruno's daughter was Sakura, not a friend of his exactly, but he knew the girl secretly wanted him. The Sasuke thing was a cover. A honk from outside broke into his thoughts, announcing the arrival of the couple that was to make the trip with Iruka and Kakashi since they figured the two men would need the support. Of course that meant Naruto and Sasuke, who was currently relaxed on the couch reading a book whose title was even a bit difficult for Naruto to figure out, had to take on babysitting duty.

As if on cue the door burst open, almost hitting Iruka, who was hurrying suitcases out with Kakashi lazily following in tow. Three blurs shot into the room, squeals and shouting coming from them as Naruto was knocked off the chair, landing none-too-gracefully with three miniature forms on him.

"Naruto-nii-chan!" "Leader!" "Leader!"

The squeals were familiar to the blonde. Being a friendly person, Naruto loved kids. They were the next best thing to ramen, especially these three, also known as the 'Konohamaru Squad.' There was Konohamaru, of course, a smart little boy who reminded Naruto of himself at that age, the cute little Moegi and Udon.

"Naruto-nii-chan! Will you play ninja with us!"

"Yeah! Please!"

Naruto grinned at the three upturned, adoring faces and gave them a nice-guy-pose, complete with huge grin and a loud shout of, "Yeah!"

As Naruto stood to go play, Sasuke spoke from the couch. "Figures you'd get along with kids."

Naruto smirked, "Yeah, I don't think they'll like you, though. Kids can sense evil." Ushering the three curious children toward the backyard, he smirked over his shoulder. "Come on, if you get to close to that guy, he'll infect you with grumpy."

Sasuke scoffed and Naruto stuck his tongue out before shouting a goodbye to his father and racing out the door to the yard.

- - - - -

Sasuke watched Naruto race outside to play, thankful for once that the boy seemed at the permanent mental age of three. Sasuke didn't actually like kids very much so it suited him fine that Naruto was filling their minds with bad things about him. Sure he'd agreed to do it, but that had just been because when he'd told Naruto he wasn't going to do it Naruto mocked him until he agreed. As he recalled the blonde's ability to get under his skin, he glared out the back door and hoped one of those plastic kunai they were throwing around magically turned real.

"...-kun?"

Sasuke snapped out of it, looking up to see Kakashi and Iruka speaking to him, his father smiling with that innocent look that usually meant he knew way too much of whatever it was he'd decided to pay attention to. It was an unnerving feeling.

"Excuse me?"

Iruka smiled and started again, "I said, thank you again for watching the kids. It'll just be overnight. We'll be back tomorrow morning." Sasuke nodded, offering the man a small smile as he continued. "Bed time is at eight, money for pizza or whatever is on the counter along with the numbers you can reach us at."

"Okay."

Kakashi turned, heading for the door and Iruka went to follow, but paused before leaning in and glancing up at the back door where Naruto was being pounced on by the kids.

"And if they (Naruto including) get out of hand, just put in a movie. Usually that puts them right to sleep."

Sasuke smirked and nodded, waving politely as the men left before looking back to his book, sparing a glance to see Naruto being tied up by the loud kid. He smirked and went back to reading.  
There was little interruption into his world of mystery from the mind of Gresham save for once when they (Naruto included) got hungry and begged him to make them some ramen. He relented and cooked, but that was mostly to shut up the blonde, who was almost screaming into his ear about starving and going on about what kind of heartless brother he was. After that there was an incident when Udon tripped and needed a band-aid. And then when Moegi came in having picked him some flowers and took off blushing to her ears after throwing the dandelions at him. He didn't see them at all after that until they tried sucking him into a game. Of course, he declined, not wanting to interact too much with the children at the risk they decide they wanted to make a friendship out of the few encounters. That and plus Naruto was annoying him enough even when he was in the other room, he could barely keep his mind on his book when the blonde's voice broke through his thoughts as he shouted happily. He didn't want to make it worse by acknowledging him.

After the repeated 'no thanks you's Sasuke was left back to his reading and damning the blonde who kept breaking into his thoughts. He was never going to finish the book at this rate.  
After that it had been only a matter of hours before Naruto had to come in, a nervous smile on his face as the Uchiha eyed him, suspicious from the beginning. Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head, sputtering out a random bunch of sentences from which Sasuke was able to read between the lines: Naruto had lost the kids. Panic hadn't set in for a full half an hour, the time it took to search the house, but after it had been searched by both him and the dunce Sasuke felt a cold chill run down his spine. Usually a relatively fearless person by nature, it was an unsettling feeling to be afraid, and not of some imposing older man, but the well endowed woman he'd met only twice while living in Japan. Tsunade, the woman everyone called 'Tsunade-hime,' was scary.

As politely as he could given the circumstances, which, as it turned out, wasn't polite at all, Sasuke told the blonde, excluding a few expletives, that they were going to spread out and search the neighborhood. It was a search as fruitless as the one inside their home had been. Sasuke went as far as two streets up and two down, shouting that the game was over and hoping beyond hope that they wouldn't have to call the police. He knew he shouldn't have let the moron watch the kids!  
They met up back at the house and exchanged status, not surprised to find that neither of them had found the three brats.

The two boys had fanned out after that, going farther around, but, alas, they were as childless as before. However, a child's shout made both heads snap to look at their house. They hadn't see anything, but they both knew they heard it. From there it had been a mad dash. However, once they both arrived they were out of breath and there was no sign of the child they both knew they had heard.

888End Flashback888

Sasuke glared over at Naruto, "Why the hell did you recommend Hide and Seek anyways!"

Tired of the Uchiha's nagging, which hadn't stopped from the time he'd decided to tell the boy he'd lost the kids, Naruto growled back. "Kids love that game! How was I supposed to know they would take it so seriously!"

Sasuke shot a heated glare at the object of his frustrations. "You wouldn't know, because you apparently know nothing. Noth-ing. You baka!"

Glaring back with equal anger, Naruto yelled, "You know I don't have to take this from you, prissy little ice-bitch!"

"Moron!"

"Asshole!"

"Loudmouth!"

"Bastard!"

With a guttural sound that would have better suited for ravenous beast, the two boys launched themselves at one another, clashing in the middle of the entry hall and, through a series of flips meant to pin the other, rolled themselves into the living room. It wasn't until they hit the couch that the rolling came to a stop. Flailing limbs and harsh curses were flung back and forth, Sasuke catching Naruto's chin while the blonde got a good blow on the diaphragm of the Uchiha. The exchange of hits lasted for the next few minutes and probably would have taken up the better part of the evening if not for the knock, short hard raps, on the front door. As neither boy had the memory for menial things like closing doors while they concentrated on the bigger issue of trying to knock sense into the other, it still stood open. At the sound of the knuckles rapping smartly at the door, the boys froze, Sasuke with Naruto's shirt in one fist while the other was raised for what would have been a painful uppercut had it landed. Meanwhile, Naruto had the Uchiha's shoulder with one hand and the other aimed for the pretty boy's face, intent on making it not-so-pretty.

However, neither blow got a chance to land and they both stared, frozen in mid-fight at their neighbor, an unpleasant woman with pursed bright red lips, bright blue eye shadow and a strange affinity for her demon cat 'Tora-chan.' With a disapproving scowl, she moved aside and pointed to the three missing children, each looking more sheepish than the last.

"Are these yours?"

**-TBC-**

Sorry such a useless chappie, but trust me, the next one will be consolation!

**Beta comments:** skips Weeeee that was yayness. Let's see if I can make a good MONKEY! sentence today. Nope. Guess not. I is terrrrrrible at writing stuff, but whatever. As long as I can edit other people's stuff, I'm happy. TTTT I feel like I've been withholding from you guys! No, no! I haven't. I'm busy, but I remember to edit. Yes. pats self on head "Damn, Hell makes a yummy bagel." -runs away-


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Look to the first chapter. I don't want to write it again. 

**Warnings**: What I said up there.

**Rating**: PG-13

A/N: I know I know, i took forever getting this one out, i'm sorry, but one of you little darlings completely threw me off with your review so i had to go back through and write and re-write then re-write that all over again, so i only share half the blame this time. But to make up for it I at least splashed in more Sasunaruness XDD -woot!- Enjoy! and thanks again Michi-chan for Beta-ing!

8888888888

-Love Thy Brother-  
888888888

The Naru-tionary, needed if you wish to make sense of my rambles:

- - - - - POV change and scene change

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

888888888888 Recap! 88888888888

_However, neither blow got a chance to land and they both stared, frozen in mid-fight at their neighbor, an unpleasant woman with pursed bright red lips, bright blue eye shadow and a strange affinity for her demon cat 'Tora-chan.' With a disapproving scowl, she moved aside and pointed to the three missing children, each looking more sheepish than the last._

_"Are these yours?"_

88888888888 End Recap! 888888888888

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke once more before releasing the boy, though he made no move to get off of his stomach, something Sasuke noticed and, if the glare was anything to go by, wasn't very happy about. Then he smiled winningly, or so he thought, at the woman.

"Y-yeah, sorry if they bothered you."

The twitch in the chubby female's eye made it painfully obvious she was either about to explode or implode. Sensing the danger, Konohamaru and the others scampered into the house, dashing into the kitchen to avoid the verbal onslaught.

"Bothered me? Young man, I don't know what's going on here, but I have had about enough of it. Shouting at all hours of the morning and night, you and your little friends making all that racket, and now my Cosmos ruined! I have half a mind to tell your father!"

Naruto paled, imagining the reaction the older man would have to the news that Naruto had been less than attentive to the troublesome threesome. However, Sasuke spoke from below him, making the blonde's attention snap back to the boy that he was currently perched on. Sasuke pushed himself up on his elbows and spoke, his tone demanding every bit of the attention he was getting.

"Pardon us, ma'am. We have been very worried about them. Thank you for returning them to us, and we're sorry for any damage they caused. However, Iruka is away right now, so if you would come back in a day or two he should be back and you can lodge your complaint."

Naruto blinked, thrown by the polite tone the boy had never used in front of Naruto before and the almost-challenge that lay in his words, daring the woman to tell Iruka anything. What shocked him the most was the slight blush that covered Mrs. Shijimi's cheeks and the way she backed down, almost visibly deflating.

"Well, yes...just please keep an eye on them. I won't let it go a second time."

Sasuke nodded, "Of course."

Naruto also gave an absent nod but remained watching Sasuke. The boy waited until the woman had gone, mumbling something about 'it's not right that four men live alone together anyways.' Sasuke looked back to Naruto after he realized he was being stared at.

"...What?"

Naruto slowly smirked, the evil grin taking place of the curious stare from before. Leaning in conspiratorially, Naruto said, "You flirted with that old hag!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, reaching up and shoving Naruto off him by a hand to his chest before he sat up. Naruto righted himself so he sat cross legged in front of Sasuke. The Uchiha glowered, his gaze showing he was far from being as amused by this as the other boy.

"Hardly. Being polite to an adult doesn't mean you're flirting with them, dobe."

Naruto smirked, putting his hands on his knees as he spoke, the mischievous glint in his eyes sparkling brightly. "Whatever, man. It's your business if old hags drive ya wild."

"Remind me why I even bothered to step in and save you from the verbal thrashing again?"

Naruto paused before leaning into Sasuke and batting his eyes. "Because you love your cute 'lil brother, huh 'Suke-nii?"

The Uchiha scoffed, "Hardly."

Sasuke turned away letting a smirk cover what Naruto noted was dangerously close to being a smile. So he wasn't a cold bastard all the time. That was good to know. The witty exchange of both insults and idle chat was cut off, however, as Konohamaru and his two little accomplices popped their heads around the corner. The two teens spotted them, and, while Sasuke showed no emotion save an even glare that he wore constantly anyways, Naruto gave them an evil grin.

"Konohamaru-kun, Moegi-chan, Udon-kun...YOU LITTLE BRATS!"

No sooner had he shouted than he was up like a bullet chasing after the three screaming children. He wasn't planning on hurting them...a lot.

- - - - -

Sasuke stood, hoisting himself off the ground before he started straightening the invisible wrinkles on his shirt, his bland expression hiding a whirlwind of very complicated thoughts stemming from two minutes ago when Naruto had simply been sitting on his stomach. Sure, the motion had as little thought put into it as Naruto put into anything he did, but for some reason Sasuke's stomach was in knots, twisting and turning in an uncomfortable (but not completely unpleasant) way.

Sparing a glance at the horseplay going on in the kitchen, Sasuke spotted Naruto and watched the boy for a second. He was still just Naruto, an annoyingly loud and stupid, blonde eyesore...

Shaking off the weird feeling he grabbed his book, putting it somewhere safe as he decided leaving Naruto to watch the kids again would be the same as telling him, 'Here, let's see if you can lose them for good this time, ne!' He figured he would play supervisor. It was almost their bedtime, so, thankfully, the games were limited to things they could do inside, which weren't many. Dinner was a sad affair with only frozen dinners at their disposal. The lack of thing to do soon bored the triad who then, on Sasuke's instruction, gathered pillows and blankets and settled in the living room to watch a movie.

Within seconds a sprawling Konohamaru took over the couch , who suddenly seemed much longer than he did while at play with Naruto, Udon camped out on the love seat, and Moegi curled up on the chair, laying with her pillow propped up on the arm of the chair and her legs hanging over the other. Sasuke heaved a small sigh before settling himself on the floor, hiding his surprise when he was joined a moment later by Naruto who sat neither opposite him nor on the other side of the room, but right next to him, no more than a good six inches away. He glanced over at the blonde, but the boy was looking for all the world like they had always been this close. Well, he wasn't going to make a big deal out of it if Naruto wasn't.

The movie ended up being The Little Mermaid. Sasuke had not time for movies and even less for cartoons, but had seen this movie. He watched it with faint interest, only actually watching it because he knew the kids would throw a fit if he were to try turning on a light. Besides, as far as cartoons went, it wasn't too bad, especially after he realized that the clueless little mermaid-turned-human with her large eyes and innocent gestures reminded him almost completely of the boy currently sitting beside him humming along with a singing crab. Of course, a few moments ago he'd made a few crude comments about the legs and...other things...the mermaid had gotten. It had never occurred to Sasuke how big of a pervert the blonde was.

However, as much as he got to see of the boy's bad side since he lived with him, he still couldn't help but glance over into startling cerulean eyes that were alive with the reflection of the television while he watched the movie. Naruto was such a weird guy. He hardly even looked the part of a guy; his white tee-shirt showed thin arms and lay over a small waist; his chest wasn't very built up either. Sasuke glanced down at the legs poking out of the blue baggy shorts and noted they were free of the hair that normally would cover a man's legs and were thin as well.

Though, on closer inspection, the blonde fit the image of a boy; he had broader shoulders and the face of a boy, though a more cute-looking one with the large blue eyes and all. The part that was probably most interesting about Naruto was the three whisker marks on either cheek, giving off the impression of a kitten with spiked fur. Sasuke was sure the scars, for scars they were, would feel like raised little bumps against otherwise smooth skin. His hair was probably soft too; he didn't use gel or anything for his hair unlike the hair spray that was necessary for Sasuke's own do. It was naturally unruly, the blonde mass jetting off in different directions with no mind for gravity or humidity.

"What?"

Sasuke blinked, looking from the boy's hair he'd been studying down to the face, the large eyes turned up to him in confusion. Sasuke shook himself, embarrassed at being caught staring, no matter how unintentional it had been.

"...Nothing."

Naruto studied him for a minute before shrugging and going back to watching the movie. Sasuke forced himself to also turn his attention back to the screen, watching as the hero fought valiantly for his love against the evil witch. Then came the end where the father released his daughter to the one she loved. The two fictional characters sailed off into the sunset, married and destined to live happily ever after...Sasuke found himself hating them. It was never that easy, stupid cartoon. He got to his knees, shutting off the movie before turning back. Naruto glanced around them at the kids, each asleep in equally uncomfortable positions.

"Looks like they're out."

Sasuke nodded, feeling suddenly very aware that he and Naruto were alone in their house. He frowned and choked down the emotion that fought for purchase in his throat. He was probably just feeling a little hungry from the meager frozen dinner. Naruto glanced at him before biting his lips, the motion catching Sasuke's attention more than the small voice that came out of the usually loud mouth.

"Umm...listen...I'm sorry about before..." Naruto looked over at him, clearing his throat before continuing with a small smile on his face, "Thanks for covering my ass, man."

Sasuke tried to speak but seemed to have lost the ability, so he merely watched the face he was finding so hard to look away from instead. His heart beat loudly in his ears as he swallowed hard, unsure of why he was suddenly so...entranced, but just as uncaring as to the answer.

"I guess you're not too bad," Naruto finished.

Sasuke smirked, watching Naruto's lips as the boy spoke and feeling an almost irresistible pull from Naruto; a gravity that pulled him a few steps closer to the boy, and made him feel heady with the closeness.

"So I guess you know how to handle me 'juuuust right'?"

Naruto laughed as Sasuke settled next to him, sitting maybe a little closer than was entirely necessary.

"I wouldn't say that, but I think I'm getting better. Besides it seems you're not as mean as you think you are."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, tossing an amused glance at the blonde beside him, smirking evily. "What, so you think I'm a good guy now?

Naruto scoffed and Sasuke studied with a detached sense, the blush dusting his tanned scared cheeks. They were silent for a while before Naruto spoke again.

"Listen...about today...I'm...sorta sorry 'n stuff. I know I was supposed to be watching them-..."

"It wasn't entirely your fault, though admittedly most of the fault does lie with you." Sasuke looked back toward the blank blue screen the television provided as the tape rewound in the VCR. "Kids aren't really my forte...but I could have helped a little more."

Naruto was silent beside him for a while before a small (but rather appealing) sound came from where the boy was seated. Sasuke looked back at him, seeing the boy was doing a piss-poor job of smothering laughter. Sasuke watched him, listening to the sound of the boy's mirth until the boy noticed Sasuke's observation and sobered, though a smile stayed on his lips.

"Sorry, I guess it just caught me off guard...you admitting you were wrong and all."

Sasuke smirked, "Who said I was wrong? All I said was I could have done more, not that I was wrong in not doing more."

Naruto paused for a moment before huffing, "Whatever. Believe it or not, I took your advice from the other day, and now I think I know just what type of person you really are."

The amusement almost made his deep voice light as Sasuke prompted, "Do tell."

Naruto smiled, wagging an annoying finger in Sasuke's face as he spoke. "Sorry, judgments reserved as of yet. I'll tell you when I am positive I have you to a T."

Sasuke shrugged and felt all his attention focus on Naruto's arm brushing against his, a voice in the back of his head chanting something he fought to tune out. "Whatever you say."

A silence settled once again, only this time it was less...empty. The silence between the boys was thick, mostly on Sasuke's side, if not entirely. Shaking off the weird feeling, he tried to focus on maintaining polite conversation as Naruto once again broke the silence. He looked to the boy, seeing him talking and trying to listen to the words, but it was a battle he'd lost before he even started. Instead, he let himself observe Naruto's talking. The blonde must have been discussing something he was into because his features were alive as he spoke. Then, as Naruto turned and looked at him, his hands up and splayed against one another next to his cocked head, sound finally got through to Sasuke.

"...Ne?"

Sasuke blinked, unaware of what the question was but knowing he could fake like he had been listening if he tried. "Hn. Sure."

The blonde blinked for a moment before starting to blush and laugh while glancing away from Sasuke. Okay...maybe he should have listened to the question...

"What?"

Naruto calmed himself for a moment and grinned at Sasuke. "You really should pay attention when people speak because if you seriously agreed with me, I'm afraid I'd have to have you committed."

Sasuke was curious what he'd just said that made Naruto have that reaction, but then watched with shock as he instead leaned down and, in a moment that he could neither control nor avoid, locked his lips with Naruto's. They didn't even maintain the kiss for a second before the realization hit them and both boys pulled back, Sasuke just as surprised at the motion as Naruto was, both of their hands flying to their mouths while Naruto stared at him with wide blue eyes, openly confused. Sasuke felt like he'd just pressed his lips onto a burning torch as the heat remained where they had touched. Naruto was frozen, and Sasuke was feeling too many different emotions to label even one and simply stared at Naruto, the thought idly running through his head repeatedly...he'd just kissed the boy...he'd just kissed Naruto...

Shit.

**-TBC!-**

Yeah...I re-wrote this chapter about a hundred times...still sucks...blah.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Look to the first chapter. I don't want to write it again.

**Warnings**: What I said up there.

**Please Note**: Gomen! I know this chappie totally sucks, but I'm trying not to rush the story. Normally I can relate to my stories, but I just can't relate in this one...maybe because none of my siblings are as smexy as Sasuke or kawaii as Naruto. XDD Anyways, this is a more or less filler chapter. -bows deeply- DON'T HATE ME PLEEEEAAAAAASE! -sobs-

**Rating**: PG-13

**Dedication!**: This chapter and hell, why not, the rest of this story is dedicated to Bob. I have to thank you, your review brought me and Michie-chan my beta, hours of entertainment and many ideas for my yaoi and shounen ai obsession. So this is for you Bob and every other no spelling, moronic, homophobe out there. -raises glass-

8888888888

-Love Thy Brother-  
888888888

The Naru-tionary, needed if you wish to make sense of my rambles:

- - - - - POV change and scene change

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

888888888888 Recap! 888888888888

Sasuke was curious what he'd just said that made Naruto have that reaction, but then watched with shock as he instead leaned down and, in a moment that he could neither control nor avoid, locked his lips with Naruto's. They didn't even maintain the kiss for a second before the realization hit them and both boys pulled back, Sasuke just as shocked at the motion as Naruto was, both of their hands flying to their mouths while Naruto stared at him with wide blue eyes, openly shocked. Sasuke felt like he'd just pressed his lips onto a burning torch as the heat remained where they had touched. Naruto was confused, and Sasuke was feeling too many different emotions to label even one and simply stared at Naruto, the thought idly running through his head repeatedly...he'd just kissed the boy...he'd just kissed Naruto.

Shit.

88888888888 End Recap! 88888888888

As the clock on the side table turned to seven o'clock, Naruto stared at the red lines that made up the numbers announcing the early morning hours. However, Naruto neither saw or cared what time it was, as his mind was replaying what happened last night.

888888 Flashback 888888

_Naruto couldn't believe it...Sasuke had kissed him, really kissed him! He'd leaned down and actually fucking kissed him! He couldn't tear his eyes from Sasuke, who looked possibly as shocked as Naruto felt. He didn't know what to say or do or think! Sasuke hated him, right! And Sasuke was going to be his brother! His massive confusion summed itself up in one word.  
_

_"...W-why?"  
_

_He spoke with his hand still covering his lips, desperately trying to stop the almost ticklish sensation that wouldn't leave the somehow sensitive skin of his lips. Sasuke, dropping his hand from his mouth, opened his mouth to say something, gaping like a fish when no sound came out. They sat in silence until Sasuke, who had tried several times during the stretching quiet, to say something, set his jaw and looked down to the floor beside him for a second before the eyes snapped back to lock on his. Never had that pitch black gaze done more than piss him off, but now, he fought a lump down his throat and waited, hearing his heart thundering in his chest.  
_

_"...Goodnight Naruto."  
_

_With only that as parting, Sasuke stood and walked calmly from the room and up the stairs, disappearing from his sight in a few sure strides. Naruto, however, didn't moved and simply stared at the last place he'd seen Sasuke, at the base of the stairs.  
_

**_'Wha...What the hell!'_**

88888 End Flashback 88888

Naruto frowned as he once again saw Sasuke simply get up and leave. The blonde had gotten maybe an hour of sleep thanks to that stunt of Sasuke's. He didn't know what the other boy had been thinking, if it was a joke or what! Though, honestly, he somehow doubted that since Sasuke didn't seem the type to joke about...well...anything. But that left only a few other choices, each less appealing and more troublesome than the last, including the chance that Sasuke...might...like him.

He felt a blush spring to his cheeks for the hundredth time, damn it! Frowning, he buried his head in the pillow he had stolen from the couch. He hadn't been ecstatic about having to sleep on the floor, but they couldn't leave the kids alone and he'd be damned if he was going to have another mishap on his watch. Besides...his room was right next to Sasuke's, so the boy would be on his mind more than he already was! Heaving a sigh, Naruto looked back at the clock, studying the lines more than looking at the time. Sasuke would be up soon, the boy was an early morning person, though maybe he wouldn't come down for a while. Naruto didn't know how he was going to look at Sasuke the same, not after feeling the boy's misleadingly soft lips pressed against his. He wondered briefly if it had been a good kiss, which was, granted, a silly thing to think of right now, but it was all his still semi-shocked mind could come up with.

However, as the clock (the one Naruto decided was now his sworn enemy) turned to eight o'clock, the digital fragments moving to form whole numbers, he heard sounds from upstairs. Sasuke was getting up early, as usual. Naruto immediately felt he should try and hide, but the idea was as fleeting as it was irrational. Calming himself, he reasoned it would be maybe another half an hour to an hour before Sasuke made his way downstairs. And anyways, he wasn't going to run! This was his house first, and he deserved some fucking answers! Nodding to himself, Naruto sat up and readied himself to meet Sasuke head-on.

Sasuke went about getting ready upstairs, showering, getting dressed then perfecting that freaky ass hairdo of his. Then the moment of truth arrived; every sense of Naruto's was focused on the sound of footsteps moving down the stairs.

'Here he comes.'

'Here come my answers...'

'Almost here...'

As Sasuke's feet appeared between the wooden pegs holding up the railing on the right side of the stairs, Naruto lost all nerve and, blushing like a mad-man, dove under his covers and slammed his eyes shut. He listened to both his hammering heart that was nestled somewhere in his throat and the footsteps, which, by the sound of them, had made it to the bottom of the stairs. Naruto held his breath and watched through partly-open eyes as Sasuke's feet, bereft of shoes but boasting white socks, paused at the bottom of the stairs before turning in his direction.

'Is he coming over here! Is he gonna kiss me again! What do I do if he does something weird! Oh no! ohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohno!'

Naruto's mental panic escalated until he was looking right at Sasuke's feet as the boy paused not a foot away from him. However, any more panicking he may have chosen to do was cut off when he watched a foot move back then disappear only for him to feel the foot resting on his shoulder followed by a annoyed voice.

"Wake up, Dobe."

Naruto, who had been thinking he was about to be pounced on, was thrown by the completely normal way Sasuke had decided to greet him. His confusion allowed him a slip up and he opened his eyes, looking confused and a little dejected...Sasuke had kissed him...right? Not that he had wanted it to have really happened! That was gross...he just...he just didn't like feeling confused. However, the dull look he was receiving from the Uchiha made him question the memory. Sasuke removed his foot and turned toward the kitchen, speaking over his shoulder.

"You suck at pretending to be asleep, Dobe. Get up."

Naruto growled but threw the blanket off himself, following Sasuke's retreating back to the kitchen. He watched, confused and more than a little irritated that Sasuke was behaving as if nothing had happened. Naruto had been there, he'd felt Sasuke's lips on his, had felt his heart jump to his throat and the confusion that came with the simple act of Sasuke kissing him. It had happened, damn it! And Sasuke had better tell him why!

His determination regained, Naruto sat straight at the chair by the counter top. "Sasuke?"

The boy turned and gave Naruto a very uninterested look. "What?"

Okay, so maybe he wasn't as determined when he saw the cold gaze...if it was a dream or, in this case, a nightmare, Sasuke would definitely not take it well. However, he had no intention of letting the Uchiha scare him; he was Uzumaki Naruto damn it!

"Umm...well...about last umm...last night..."

Sasuke leaned back against the counter behind him and watched as Naruto stumbled over his words, losing his nerve at Sasuke's impassive face.

"You...err...Why did you...?"

He couldn't finish, but apparently he didn't have to, for Sasuke slowly smirked and Naruto felt his face go pale. Even if Sasuke didn't speak, all the confirmation he had needed was in that smug looking face. It hadn't been his imagination.

"Why? Was that your first kiss, Dobe?"

Naruto was embarrassed a moment before he felt the anger rising...damn him...so it had been a joke!

- - - - -

Sasuke watched as Naruto went from pale to pink to red with anger. Thankfully, before the boy could shout anything, he was interrupted by the arrival of the children.

"Morning leader..-yawn-."

"Mnghhh."

"Hi."

They trailed in, all of them obviously still sleepy but roused by the voices of the two teens. Naruto, making a very painful effort, held back his shout and turned toward the kids. Sasuke, however, was preparing to leave, he had lots to...think...about. As expected, the kids crowded around Naruto, immediately starting in with the 'I'm hungry' 'what's for breakfast?' Naruto looked over at him. Yesterday, between the less active periods of babysitting, he'd been designated their official cook, not a part he minded seeing as he wasn't going to play with them like Naruto. However, today he hadn't the time.

Reaching behind himself he grabbed the apron, a pink frilly affair that Iruka said he only used because it was a gift from Tsunade. But this time, instead of throwing the straps around his own neck, he went up to Naruto, speaking as he threw it over the blondes spikes, the boy watching him curiously.

"Sorry, you have to take over this time, I have to leave for a bit."

Sasuke reached around as he stood behind the blonde, looping the waist straps around Naruto and then taking them to the front of the smaller boy. Naruto was tensed, probably because Sasuke was standing right behind him and had his arms around his waist to tie it, which he did, smirking all the while. He gave the knot one final jerk, pulling the blonde back against him where he leaned down and spoke into Naruto's ear quietly so the children couldn't hear.

"Have fun, Naru-chan."

Then he tore away, not pausing as he knew Naruto balanced between livid and embarrassed behind him. Reaching the door he grabbed his jacket and left, feeling pretty damn good about himself.

- - - - -

Naruto seethed, ignoring the curious looks of the children who watched the two boys with blank faces. Naruto just hoped they weren't old enough to understand what was going on. Hell, he still didn't even understand what the fuck was going on here! First that jerk was all smug and 'hey I was just fuckin' with ya'-ish then he does a complete 360 and gets all flirty! Sasuke was either completely losing it or the boy was finding a new way to torment Naruto. Either way it didn't look promising.

Naruto glared hard at the door Sasuke had disappeared out of and ignored the tugging on his sleeve from Moegi

'Damn it Sasuke!'

- - - - -

The van drove on down the road, Tsunade and Jiraiya carrying on useless conversation while they all relaxed, having gotten to all the homes of their closest friends (at least on this side of the pond) and having them welcome the engagement with open arms (and a lot of wine) they were a little more at ease then they had been yesterday. Kakashi smiled over at Iruka, the man hadn't been able to calm down since they had left the house. They had almost been made to turn around twice as the brunette decided he needed to check on the kids. The only reason they hadn't was because Kakashi said if they did he was going to stay there. It was obvious what he was worried about.

"What if they fight, I mean not like they always do, but seriously fight? We won't be there, and I don't see those little kids stopping them. And you know Naruto, he has such a bad attitude and-..."

"Sasuke isn't nearly that hot headed. Besides, I don't think they hate each other."

Iruka paused and cocked his head curiously at Kakashi, who fought the urge to pounce on the younger man; t wouldn't be proper to molest him in a moving vehicle. Plus he didn't think Tsunade and Jiraiya would appreciate it...well...at least not Tsunade.

"There is what I told you before, about Sasuke and ignoring Naruto if he really hated him, but then there is something else."

"Like?"

Kakashi smiled innocently. "Nothing I can describe, but they certainly don't bother one another enough to fight."

Iruka didn't look impressed with the vague answer, but Kakashi wasn't sure he wanted to go into more detail. Anyways as of now he wasn't sure he was right...But secretly he hoped he was only imagining the way the two were interacting.

- - - - -

Naruto soon learned without Sasuke there to take up what little slack that ice princess did take up, taking care of three little kids was next to impossible.

He didn't know what was wrong with them, yesterday they had been normal, but today they were all insane. Konohamaru seemed to have lost his mind, running around the house screaming something about being the greatest ninja ever just because Naruto had let the boy win once yesterday. Udon was sick or something, he looked really pale and was just slumped over the couch arm with his arms dangling uselessly by his head only muttering incoherent sentences now and then between moans. Thankfully, Moegi was more or less normal, but actually she was busy doing girl things, meaning she was playing with the flowers and making stupid little head wreaths with the dandelions that littered the yard.

Naruto, for his part, was trying to maintain some sort of order, and was going between playing with Konohamaru, who, when he decided he wasn't getting enough attention, would trample the flowers, picking on Moegi and chasing her around the yard. Then Naruto would go check on Udon, getting him a cold washcloth for his forehead and some tea to drink. He just wished the boy wouldn't throw up. There was no way he would clean it so, so he decided he'd make that ice-princess do it.

The thought of Sasuke brought up questions that were even more irritating than the kids. Did Sasuke mean what he did last night? Was he just fucking with Naruto? And worst of all, which would be better! On the one hand Naruto would have to hate Sasuke soooooooooooooooo much for teasing him in such a way, he really REALLY didn't appreciate jokes like that damn it! But on the other hand, if he meant it, then what would he do! He was going to be Sasuke's BROTHER! They couldn't just go around kissing if they were related!...Not that Naruto would want to do it if he weren't related to him either! He definitely (probably) didn't like Sasuke like that! Even if the boy was kind of pretty–

"Noooooooooooooo!"

Naruto grabbed his head, feeling it throbbing from the confusion! He had hated the boy not two days ago! What the fuck was he thinking! SASUKE MESSED UP EVERYTHING, DAMN IT!

- - - - -

While Naruto fell to his knees, having his minor mental breakdown, he was unaware of three pairs of eyes watching their babysitter as he screamed something about icy asshole jerk pretty boys who can't just leave well enough alone. Konohamaru blinked and looked over to Moegi who had paused in her running from him when Naruto had shouted.

"Is Leader okay, Konohamaru-kun?"

The boy shrugged, "Probably not."

The two watched blankly as Naruto tugged on his hair and screamed something about Sasuke getting out of his head.

**TBC!**

Okay, before any of you say it, I know it's actually 180 degrees, but Naruto doesn't therefore we leave it. Got it? -does impressive mobster stance-


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Look to the first chapter. I don't want to write it again.

**Warnings**: What I said up there.

**Please Note!**: This is an unbeta'ed chapter because she has been MIA for a while and i konw you guys don't want to wait any longer. I'll replace this chapter with hers when she is done proofreading it for me but for now please bear with any grammer issues or spelling mistakes. I'm creative, that means i have no interest in doing it right, i just write the stuff.

**Rating**: I dunno what rates above PG-13...ummm...T (for tongue action between my boyz! -whoop-)

8888888888

-Love Thy Brother-

888888888

The Naru-tionary, needed if you wish to make sense of my rambles:

- - - - - POV change and scene change, I'm tired of the variations damn it!

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

888888888888 Recap! 88888888888

_Naruto seethed, ignoring the curious looks of the children who watched the two boys with blank faces. Naruto just hoped they were old enough to understand what was going on. Hell he still didn't even understand what the fuck was going on here! First that jerk was all smug and 'hey I was just fuckin with ya'-ish then he does a complete 360 and gets all flirty! Either Sasuke was completely losing it or the boy was finding a new way to torment Naruto, either way it didn't look promising._

_Naruto glared hard at the door Sasuke had disappeared out of and ignored the tugging on his sleeve from Moegi._

'_Damn it Sasuke!'_

_ ----  
_

_Kakashi smiled innocently, "Nothing I can describe, but they certainly don't bother one another enough to fight."_

_Iruka didn't look impressed with the vague answer, but Kakashi wasn't sure he wanted to go into more detail. Anyways as of now he wasn't sure he was right...But secretly he hoped he was only imagining the way the two were interacting..._

88888888888 End Recap! 888888888888

His hands in his jacket pockets Sasuke paused, his eyes looking over but not actually seeing the vast green grass that led up to a large red brick building, the local high school. His exterior was calm and collected, but behind his blank look was a mind that was buzzing with confusion, shock, mild terror and no small amount of annoyance.

Sasuke was never good at examining things like emotions and feelings, he knew what he felt and that was that. However, when it came to Naruto it apparently wasn't that easy. The boy was annoying, his voice grated on Sasukes ears, his style was too bright and he was a complete moron! But Sasuke didn't hate him, if he had hated the boy he would have ignored him completely, but he also knew he didn't exactly like him. Finally, about two hours after kissing him, two hours after just leaving the obviously confused boy sitting on the floor, Sasuke decided he would find out once and for all if what he was feeling was the unfamiliar confusion of attraction, or simply a stupid mix of time and place and hormones.

He spent the better part of the day thinking about it and decided the best way to learn more about Naruto was to get the info from the source. With his mind made up Sasuke turned and headed back a crossed town to their house at around noon. Once he'd reached it he slipped in, moving silently from habit, but happy he'd done so a moment later when he found the three children calmly watching television while Naruto was in the other room making them lunch. He quietly walked in and saw Naruto, the apron in place but not tied and something that was bubbling in a unhealthy manner on the stove. Sasuke smirked and walked up, listening as he began to pick up on Naruto mumbling something under his breath.

"Stupid Sasuke...probably off with Sakura-chan...damn pretty boy...leavin' me to cook...stupid teme..." He fell silent for a moment and Sasuke lifted and eyebrow, watching him with amusement. A second later Naruto gave a frustrated growl and threw his arms up, splattering whatever was on the spatula that was still in his hands, along the wall.

"Damn it Sasuke-teme!"

"Well, I'm, pleased to know I don't even have to be present for the insults, Dobe."

Naruto spun, flinging more of the murky brown goop, for a second he reminded Sasuke of a trapped animal, but then Sasuke remembered he had to seriously talk with Naruto and held back the remark. Instead he went over to the fridge, getting a bottled water and speaking over his shoulder.

"When Iruka and Kakashi come back we're going to go for a walk."

Naruto blinked, relaxing and looking irritated for the scare. "Who is?"

"You and I."

Naruto frowned, "W-why! I don't wanna!"

Sasuke sighed and glanced at Naruto, debating how best to make the boy come with him. Naruto was fidgeting nervously under Sasukes scrutiny but remained silently protesting the order for the walk. Stubborn little idiot.

"Do you want to know why I did that last night or not, Stupid?"

Naruto froze for a second before blushing and spinning back to the stove, obviously trying to hide it. "Wha-whatever. Fine, but you had better have a damn good excuse or I'm telling Kakashi and Iruka you're a pervert!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went to go sit in the living room with the kids. He may as well pretend to help a little.

- - - - -

At around five in the afternoon they got a phone call telling them Kakashi and Iruka were on their way back, that meant getting the kids ready. Unfortunately they were back to being little terrors and decided on a last minute game of hide and seek. Thankfully when Sasuke gave them all the Uchiha stare-o-death they decided the game just wasn't worth it and calmly got their stuff together, even giving Sasuke and Naruto a hand in picking up the house.

Fifteen minutes after the last of lunch had been cleaned off the kitchen walls Kakashi and Iruka showed, both ecstatic to share that their engagement had been welcomed with open arms and many opened bottles of wine. Kakashi was more than happy to go into detail there but Iruka threatened him with castration and he opted to keep those moments to himself. However they had been so motivated by the fact that it had been so happily received they had decided to set the date, which was at the end of the month.

"What! But it's already the 10th!"

Iruka nodded, "I know, that's why we're having it at the very end of the month, not too far away and not too soon. Right?"

Naruto wilted, it was another one of those looks. He was asking Naruto if it was okay without officially having to check with his son. Naruto forced a smile and nodded, looking as excited as he could. "Yeah! The sooner the better, weddings mean cake!"

Iruka smiled and rolled his eyes while Kakashi commented about Naruto not needing more sugar, something that got him both shouted at and a slap to the back of the head from the blonde who had to dodge a swipe back. However the playtime was cut off as Sasuke spoke from the stairs, pulling on his jacket as he spoke.

"Come on Naruto."

The blonde hesitated, he wanted to know more than anything why Sasuke had..kissed him...but then again he didn't want to know. Some answers would just piss him off and others made things entirely too complicated, and not just for Sasuke and Naruto, but for Kakashi and Iruka as well.

"Go where?"

Naruto turned to his father and smiled, for some reason beginning to feel guilty the longer he looked at the mans soft smile.

"We're hunting down girls, don't wait up!"

Iruka smirked at the answer and let it go, Naruto went over and grabbed his jacket as well, avoiding looking at or being too near Sasuke while the boy informed the two men that they would be back in an hour. Kakashi gave them a lazy wave as he threw an arm around Iruka and the brunette told them to be careful before relaxing into the arm.

They exited the house, stepping out into the cool air, the sun was making its way down and would probably be completely gone by the time they got back to the house. Sasuke turned down the street and walked silently, Naruto following a few paces behind him. He watched Sasuke walk and, not for the first time today, wondered where he'd gone. Sasuke didn't know anyone save for the people Naruto had introduced him to so visiting friends was out of the picture, but he didn't actually seem the type for random chit chat with a group of friends. Naruto let his thoughts drift as he was led off their street and downward toward town but instead of going into the busy streets, Sasuke turned off and led Naruto to the park.

Of course that just made him nervous.

For one the park after dark was more of a date spot than a place for a couple of BROTHERS to hang out at, for another this would be the perfect place for Sasuke to dispose of the body. Swallowing his nerves he followed Sasuke down the cement path, ignoring the rustle of the occasional bush, knowing it was just some teenagers getting frisky. However by the time they reached the spot Sasuke had apparently wanted to go he was near bright red from embarrassment. What the hell was Sasuke thinking! Why bring him here! They we in a small opening in the trees that had a picnic table and a nice view of the setting sun...entirely too romantic for his tastes...Sasuke couldn't be wanting...to...continue...could he!

"Naruto?"

The blonde jumped and spun on Sasuke, shouting the first thing that came to mind. Which also happened to be the stupidest thing he'd ever said.

"Don't rape meeeee! We're brothers damn it!"

There was a long silence following Narutos words where he felt like the biggest idiot in the world, of course the look Sasuke was giving him wasn't helping. Finally the Uchiha sat, pointing to the other bench while speaking.

"I'm not going to rape you moron. Sit down."

Feeling like a complete idiot, Naruto plopped into the seat and waited. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long before Sasuke spoke.

"...Where we you before you came to Iruka?"

Naruto was thrown by the question and cocked his head, finally looking over at Sasuke. "Like where was I living?" Sasuke nodded and Naruto scoffed, "Why do you want to know?"

He was met with an even glare and sighed, Sasuke could be so bitchy sometimes. "Fine, before I was adopted by Iruka was in the foster-..."

"Start from the beginning."

Naruto gave Sasuke an honestly curious look which the boy ignored, folding his hands and looking over them and passed Naruto. However the blonde decided if Sasuke seriously wanted to know, he may as well tell them, they were going to be related from now on.

"Well...I don't remember my parents, they both died, an accident back when I was little. From there I was put into the foster system. I had a few families, nothing really stuck, I seemed to attract the abusive homes." Here Naruto pointed the to scars on his cheeks with a forced smirk, "The ones that were decent didn't want to keep me, some shit about me being a problem child or somethin' so after a five years in there I was finally adopted by Iruka."

Sasuke studied him for a moment before adjusting himself in his seat, Narutos every sense unknowingly focused on the boy a crossed from him.

"Hm..."

The blonde paused for a moment before speaking up, honestly curious himself. "What about you?"

"...I don't remember much of my parents either. I can kind of remember my mother and my older brother, but that's all. They were murdered when I was four years old and I was passed through my relatives. However in the Uchiha line my brother and I were the youngest and the rest were ancient aunts and uncles. I would be with them long enough to get attached before they died. Finally I ran out of relatives and was put up for adoption at seven. Kakashi was my only home, I've been with him ever since."

Naruto paused for a second, "...So what happened to your brother?"

There was an unmistakable flash of rage in his coal eyes that made them almost seem to turn red before he almost growled the answer. "Dead."

They were silent for a while, Naruto watching as the orange slowly disappeared and the shadows lengthened as night came. Soon the lampposts would light up along the path and the couples would come pouring through. Little pinpoints of stars were already showing behind him as the sunburned a blazing orange/red behind Sasuke. Naruto looked away...the sun hurt his eyes...

"Are you really okay with the marriage?"

Naruto looked back up at Sasuke and shrugged, "I guess. Kakashi seems decent and he makes Iruka happy."

"And me?"

Naruto paused and frowned before speaking, choosing his words carefully, "You...You're confusing and irritating and rude and a mean ice-bitch." Sasukes stare had become hard and the blonde smirked, fighting back a laugh at the half pout on Sasukes face. "But your not so bad when you try."

The other boy smirked, "That was a long way around to give me a compliment Dobe."

Naruto nodded, "I know. So what about you? You like being 'part of the family' or what?"

"It's fine. It's Kakashis life, not like I can stop him even if I wanted to. Iruka is nice, he reminds me of my mother sometimes." Naruto waited and Sasuke smirked before going on, "You on the other hand are loud, obnoxious, annoying, pig-headed, and stupid."

Narrowing his eyes Naruto decided to spur him on a bit. "...But?"

Giving him an innocent/curious/evil look Sasuke blinked, "But what?"

The blonde scowled, "You're a real dick head you know that?"

Sasuke only shrugged but apparently decided to be a decent human for a moment and finished. "But I guess you have your redeeming qualities as well."

The older boy paused for a moment and Naruto huffed, getting impatient, sure this whole sharing thing was nice and dandy, but how in the hell did this explain him kissing Naruto!

"Naa...Sasuke?"

The Uchiha looked over at him and Naruto looked away, "So...if your okay with us being _brothers_," Naruto made sure to stress the word before continuing, "Then why did you umm..."

Sasuke didn't react for a second before he stood, stepping away from the picnic table and moving over to where Naruto was, stopping beside where he was sitting. For a moment Naruto considered that maybe shouting for him not to rape him again would be a good idea. However any shouting was made impossible as Sasuke leaned down, catching Narutos hands that had come up to block the movement. He pinned them to the table and made contact, his lips on Narutos, and not in the same type of fleeting kiss from the night before.

'Eeep!'

This time Sasuke was leaning into Naruto who was attempting to pull back but getting no leeway as Sasuke leaned with him. His wide blue eyes stared at Sasukes closed ones and he balled his fists, slamming his eyes closed as he felt Sasukes mouth open.

'OKAY THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M LETTING HIM IN THERE! NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!'

Sasuke however had other plans and pushed his way into Narutos mouth. Fighting a complete mental shut down Naruto felt his heart leap somewhere in his throat while Sasukes tongue moved in his mouth. Naruto toyed with the idea of biting it off but didn't want to anger the boy way out here, plus his thought process was getting a little hazy. It was all he could do to stay upright and not scream, a sound he knew would turn out more like a girly shriek than anything.

'Nooo! We're brothers damn it! Nonononono! Damn it! His tongue, oh gods his tongue is slippery! Gross! He tastes like cinnamon! Shitshitshitshitshit!'

Sasuke pulled back, Naruto was mortified to see a trail of saliva still connected between the two of them for a second before Sasuke wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Turning toward the path that was already lite by the lamps as the day turned to night around them.

"Goodnight Naruto."

For the second time Naruto watched, shell shocked as Sasuke walked off after having kissed him! His hands were still on the table where Sasuke had pinned them and he could still taste Sasuke in his mouth, the feeling sending goose bumps over his skin.

That...That Uchiha...He'd done it again! DAMN IT!

**-TBC-**

Okay, bear with me here, I'm working with the beginning of one plot and the ending of another.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Look to the first chapter. I don't want to write it again. 

**Warnings**: What I said up there.

**Please Note**: This is my apology chapter, I promise it'll definitely get the ball rolling with our boys!

**Rating**: I dunno what rates above PG-13 . . . ummm . . . T (for tongue action between my boys! -whoop-)

8888888888

-Love Thy Brother-  
888888888

The Naru-tionary, needed if you wish to make sense of my rambles:

- - - - - POV change and scene change

'Thoughts'  
"Speech"

888888888888 Recap! 88888888888

_Sasuke however had other plans and pushed his way into Narutos mouth. Fighting a complete mental shut down Naruto felt his heart leap somewhere in his throat while Sasukes tongue moved in his mouth. Naruto toyed with the idea of biting it off but didn't want to anger the boy way out here, and his thought process was getting a little hazy. It was all he could do to stay upright and not scream, a sound he knew would turn out more like a girly shriek than anything._

_'Nooo! We're brothers damn it! Nonononono! Damn it! His tongue, oh gods his tongue is slippery! Gross! He tastes like cinnamon! Shitshitshitshitshit!'_

_Sasuke pulled back, Naruto was mortified to see a trail of saliva still connected between the two of them for a second before Sasuke wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Turning toward the path that was already lite by the lamps as the day turned to night around them._

_"Goodnight Naruto."_

_For the second time Naruto watched, shell shocked as Sasuke walked off after having kissed him! His hands were still on the table where Sasuke had pinned them and he could still taste Sasuke in his mouth, the feeling sending goose bumps over his skin._

_That . . . That Uchiha . . . He'd done it again! DAMN IT!_

88888888888 End Recap! 888888888888

The kiss refused to leave his mind, he could recall the taste of Sasuke and the feel of the boys' tongue lingering in his mouth, it hadn't felt as disgusting as Naruto wanted. Which was bad. His father had to realize something was up, Kakashi too probably, especially since the man was disturbingly perceptive. Naruto hadn't spoken to Sasuke or even looked at the boy since the other night. If fact, after coming home he'd gone straight to bed then the next day he'd spent at Shikas' house, playing Mortal Combat with Kiba who got his ass kicked! Then he'd spent the night at Choujis, not showing at the house until noon then leaving to go drool over Sakura-chan at the mall where she and her friends were always spotted.

But Naruto wasn't the same. At first he'd figured it had been because he was still freaked out, but no amount of fright made it okay for him to sit with his friends at a food stand and compare the bubbly pink haired girl to Sasuke. The girl would laugh and Naruto would flinch, finding her laugh a bit too high pitched, nothing like Sasukes dark chuckles. Her style was too bright as well, all that pink was almost too much, he liked the blue and white style of the Uchiha. And that hair! The girl had no bangs, Naruto preferred a little bit left to hang in front of the eyes, it gives the person a mysterious look.

It was around there that Naruto almost dropped his drink all over Kiba who was looking at a bunch of puppies at the pet store. The boy had almost throttled him, or tried anyway, because he's Uzumaki Naruto and is so great he could take Kiba with one hand tied behind his back! However, he was saved a beating by a high-pitched voice calling out to him.

"Naruto!"

The boy turned, confused because he knew that to be a girl voice and the only girl who gave him the time of day was Hinata, not one likely to shout to him. And indeed, instead of the quiet Hyuuga girl he was staring at Sakura, who was smiling warmly at him. He blinked.

"Hello Naruto!"

Naruto blinked once more before someone helpfully caught him in the side with their elbow. Coming back from his surprise Naruto smiled weakly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, Sakura-chan."

She smiled more, "I haven't seen you for a while, how have you been?"

'Kissed by my soon-to-be brother twice and slowly slipping into insanity, how 'bout you?'

"Fine."

She nodded and balanced on the back of her feet, absently playing with a strand of her hair while her friends, a bunch of girls from school that were looking at Sakura like she'd lost it. Naruto almost smirked and pointed while screaming about girls completely digging him. But he held back, thankfully.

"That's good . . . umm . . . so how are things at your house?"

Translation: SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE! Gimme?

Naruto sighed, if it was going to be like this then he didn't even want to attempt a conversation with her. She should be going for someone like him, Sasuke was too moody for her, they didn't fit at all.

"Good."

She nodded again before diving into her main reason for speaking to him. "How is Sasuke-kun? Is he getting along well? Because if he needs someone to show him around- . . . "

"Nah. That ice-princess is fine. He'd probably just yell at you for being nice anyway Sakura-chan. He's mean like that, a royal pain in the ass really."

The girl frowned before putting her hands on her hips and sighing at him, "Well, I'd still like to offer . . . "

Naruto glared for a second before looking away and shrugging, it was her funeral. "Up to you."

She was plainly annoyed now and he heard the snickers from his friends behind him, they were going to mock him later for sure. She looked back at her friends before offering a hasty goodbye and walking off, almost hissing at him before she was gone. Naruto heaved a sigh before looking back at his friends, about the only one who didn't have an evil glint in their eye and a malicious smirk on their face was Shika . . . it was probably too troublesome for the brunette.

- - - - -

Okay so he was being avoided. Sasuke could deal with that. You don't kiss your future brother then expect everything to be fine . . . but this was just childish. Sasuke glared at the note that had been left on the table, Narutos chicken scratch scrawled on it.

_'Sasuke-hentai-teme._

_I went to hang out with the guys again. If the lovebirds come home tell them I'll be back before dark because I don't want to be stuck at home because you'll rape me._

_Naruto.'_

Seriously, what if their fathers had seen that! That little idiot was too impulsive! Sasuke growled before crumpling up the paper and tossing it in the trash, not-so-silently fuming. Besides it wasn't like Naruto didn't like it, in fact Sasuke was now 100 percent sure that Naruto felt the same unreasonable attraction to him as Sasuke did to the moronic blonde. If he didn't then he wouldn't have let Sasuke kiss him, either time, he would have punched him or seriously resisted. And honestly since hearing the blondes story he'd only felt closer to the boy than before, be it from their similar pasts or the fact that Naruto had trusted him enough to open up like that without a second thought. Sasuke had actually been looking forward to their next meeting, because now he knew what he wanted.

He wanted Naruto.

Sure he'd factored in the whole 'about to be brothers' thing, but it made little difference in his mind. He enjoyed being with Naruto, even when the boy was pissing him off, and he didn't have that reaction to a lot of people. He wasn't willing to let this go. Granted once he'd made up his mind it had made it a little difficult to meet his fathers eye, there was more than a little guilt there, but at the risk of sounding like an over romantic sap, he was willing to risk everything that could go wrong for just the remaining days of the month with the blonde.

Sasuke glanced at the clock, frowning when he saw it was far from the time Naruto was due back. It was only one in the afternoon, nowhere near dark. And unfortunately the Uchiha found himself bored, he'd read all the books he had with him and knew the only things he'd find in this house were cookbooks, Kakashis perverted novels and a certain blonde idiots mind-numbing comics. Figuring that it was a nice enough day, the sun being out but not completely clear with a slight breeze and some clouds, Sasuke decided a walk to the library wouldn't be so bad. He turned, leaving the living room and the thrice damned note and getting his shoes on before stepping out into the cool air.

The library wasn't far from their house so Sasuke took it at a leisurely stroll, pocketing his hands as he enjoyed the hint of sun, welcoming the soft breeze that made the heat bearable. It was a really nice day, he passed their neighbors in their yard, wincing as he saw Mrs. Shijimi in tight red shorts and a small shirt in her front yard, glaring at him. There was way too much of that woman in those shorts, not an image Sasuke needed in his head right now. Turning his head away from the terrible sight he watched birds go from tree to tree, relishing the so-so day. The sun was out and it was warm, but there were also clouds providing shade and a delicate breeze that played in Sasukes hair. He moved though the streets, taking a short cut through the park, smirking as he glanced over at the memorable picnic table under the tree. However his good memories were pulled to an abrupt stop as he heard giggles coming in his direction.

"Wait until you see him! He's so handsome!"

"I don't know, if he's related to Naruto then he can't be too great."

"Na-naruto-kun isn't ba-bad . . . "

"Don't worry. They're just going to be related through marriage."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out just who it was the girls were speaking of, or who it was likely to be, or for that matter, where the group of gossiping girls were headed. Sasuke mentally groaned, he was going to be caught. One because there was no place to hide and secondly because his pride prevented him from turning and bolting in the other direction. No matter how much he wanted to. Just as Sasuke thought, a second later a bright pink mass of shoulder length hair came bobbing over a bush, announcing the arrival of that girl Naruto seemed so fond of. Once she turned along the cement path she paused, surprised to see him before a grin, large enough to rival Narutos, broke out on her face. With a head splitting squeal she shot at him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The Uchiha didn't even pretend to hide his displeasure at the girls' reaction, or that of the girls behind her, one of which was a small girl that Sasuke vaguely remembered seeing Naruto talking to rather happily at the amusement park. But other than her and the pink haired demon, he didn't recognize any of the group of four with them. Sakura came bouncing up and latched onto his arm, a familiar move but incredibly annoying just the same.

"Hi! We were just coming to see you!"

Sasuke shrugged the girl off and looked away, "Really."

Sakura nodded and leaned in a little, blushing at her own daring. "Where were you off to?"

Sasuke paused, considering lying to the girl, but he knew enough of this type of girl to know if he told her he had been on his way to a low class strip club before heading to a druggie party where he would inject the heroine directly into his brain, she would say that she'd been going that way as well. Well, maybe he could lose her in the library.

"...Library."

Brightening up the girl smiled, looking back to her friends who mirrored the reaction save for the small black haired girl, one who looked entirely too much like his friend Neji to be a coincidence.

"Oh! We can show you the way! Besides we told Naruto that we were going to show you around anyway!"

There was a chorus of 'yeah's and Sasuke almost growled, he was trapped.

'Damn it.'

Sasuke sighed heavily while he was surrounded by the group and ushered to the library . . . well . . . maybe he could lose them in the building.

- - - -

Okay . . . so mad or not it was very uncalled for to start a brawl in the middle of the store because Kiba had commented on Narutos losing interest in Sakura now that he had Sasuke living with him.

He'd lost it and unfortunately came close to losing the fight, thankfully security stepped in. After that they had split up, Kiba pouting but both of the boys knowing they would be back to normal tomorrow. Now Naruto was left walking home with an angry bruise on his cheek and a sore arm and knuckles, and that was the least of his worries.

Sasuke . . . damn it, they had never been on great ground but the Uchiha had fucked up everything! Now every time he heard the boys name he got either really mad or really embarrassed or really really confused. There was one consistency though, every time he saw the boy, heard the Uchihas name or the deep baritone of his voice, he felt the boys tongue or tasted the cinnamon of the other boy. Even now he could still feel Sasukes hands pushing down on his and had to rub his wrists to ease the sensation away.

Naruto didn't like the boy, he really didn't . . . but he also didn't like the feeling that came over him when Sakura was talking about visiting him. He probably knew what it was, but he didn't want to name that emotion, not until he could deal with the consequences of something like that. Naruto sighed and shook his head, freeing his mind of the same thoughts he'd been having every five seconds for the last few days. He instead hummed an annoying song and made himself think of Iruka and Kakashi, the two men seemed happy about the oncoming marriage. Actually the last time Naruto had seen his father in such a good mood had been because he was being given a week paid vacation from work.

As for Kakashi, well he knew how much he liked Iruka, he heard it almost every night through the walls. In fact he showed 'how much he appreciated him' every night about three or four times between midnight and seven in the morning. And between the two rooms was Sasukes so it must be hellish for the Uchiha, no wonder he was so wacked in the head.

"Nooooooo!"

Naruto grabbed his head, stomping the way up the street toward their house as he fumed. Damn it! Why did everything come back to Sasuke! It seemed no matter what he thought about it always came back to the raven-haired boy, just the direction he DIDN'T want his thoughts to go damn it! No More cold bastard! No more ice-bitch! No more Sa- . . .

"Sa-. . .Sasuke?"

Naruto paused, diving beside him into a bush before he could think of why he was hiding from the boy. Sasuke was walking up the sidewalk, having obviously taken the shortcut through the park that Naruto had been avoiding since . . . well . . . since the other night. Settling in the rough ground of the very uncomfortable bush Naruto glared at Sasuke, partly because the whirlwind the boy had thrown him in with his recent actions, and partly because that asshole was walking with a group of girls! Damn it Sasuke was so fucking flippant! One minute he is making out with Naruto in the park and the next he's shopping with girls! And not just any girls but Sakura-chan and the group she had been with today! Sheesh hadn't she listened to a thing he'd said! Sasuke was obviously going to bitch about it later, even if right now he was talking to Hinata-chan nicely and smiling . . .

Fuck!

He didn't care! Sasuke could be with as many girls as he wanted, the kiss thing was probably just Sasuke being a dick anyway. And who cares, even if it was serious, they were going to be brothers! BROTHERS! Not blood brothers, but that didn't matter! Family was Family damn it!

While Naruto was still mid-mental-rant, he heard someone clear their throat behind him and slowly turned, knowing who it was before he even saw the thick bright red lipstick and the fat face of their neighbor.

'Damn . . . '

"And just what do you think you're doing? You're stepping all over my flowerbed!"

Naruto smiled nervously, feeling incredibly embarrassed because he knew that high pitched voice would carry to Sasuke and the boy would know he'd been hiding and spying on him. And indeed, as Naruto was taking the verbal beating of his life he looked and saw Sasuke and the girls paused in front of their house. He caught Sasukes eyes and glared, turning away, all the reasons he'd just been thinking of for it to be okay that Sasuke had been with a bunch of girls went out the metaphorical window.

'That asshole.'

Naruto mumbled a half-assed apology, barely sparing the fuming woman a glance before taking off toward their house and unfortunately, toward Sasuke. The boy was watching him, curiosity written clearly on his face as Naruto neared him then swept passed him and Sakura, only glancing at them long enough to see Sakura hugging his arm to her chest. He stomped up the walk and into the house, slamming the door on the blank faces before leaning against it. He was still angry as he glared a hole in the carpet, and he still didn't want to come to the conclusion as to why he was feeling that way, but fortunately or unfortunately, he was spared having to realize anything by the door swinging open, forcing him to jump out of the way.

"God damn it! Knock first!"

"I don't have to. I live here"  
Naruto frowned and stood, almost jumping to his feet before he turned and glared at Sasuke as the boy closed the door on Sakuras face, obviously he'd left the girl with barely a goodbye. Naruto spared only a moment to feel vindicated, he'd told her Sasuke was mean. However as he shut the door and Naruto was suddenly alone with the boy. He was suddenly less pleased.

"...What was that?"

Naruto tried not to think of the last time they were alone together and glared, putting all he had into the less than effective look.

"None of your business, teme."

With that he turned on his heel to leave but Sasuke spoke, grabbing his wrist as his voice came out, hard and demanding.

"What's with you lately Naruto? You're hardly ever here and when you are you refuse to even look at me."

Naruto couldn't help himself and laughed, turning and looking at Sasuke, his voice becoming a little more hysterical than he wanted. "Well, yeah! You kissed me!" Sasukes face didn't change so Naruto growled, ripping his wrist away from Sasuke and shouting directly in the boys face.

"You came out of nowhere and kissed me! Do you know how much is wrong with that! We're going to be brothers! BROTHERS man! And..and..and you hate me!"

"No I don't." Naruto paused in his shouting and, while panting slightly, listened. "I don't hate you, and as for our being brothers, that's true enough but as of right now, we aren't. Right?"

Naruto scoffed but Sasuke spoke over his retort, "And I didn't come out of nowhere. Sure I didn't and don't like you, but even before we met you have been on my mind, ever since I saw your picture a few years ago."

Naruto gave Sasuke a incredulous look, "You're trying to tell me this is some sort of love at first sight thing!"

Smirking slightly Sasuke shrugged, "Some sort I suppose."

'You've got to be kidding me!'

"...Well, get over it! Why don't you go make out with one of your little girlfriends! You looked happy enough with them a moment ago!"

In a second Sasukes face changed from a determined look to a thoughtful one then a slow smirk spread on his face, taking a step closer Sasuke spoke, sounding as cocky and self-assured as usual.  
"You're jealous..."

Naruto surprised himself for a second by feeling a spike of panic, as if Sasuke had labeled that exact emotion that he'd been avoiding. His eye went wide and he wanted to run away as he felt a bright red blush take over his cheeks, the panic turned to horror at the thought that Sasuke was right. He took a small step back and glared, whipping away from Sasuke and spitting back at him.

"D-don't be stupid asshole! Why would I care! I hate you-...!"

- - - -

He didn't want to hear it, they both knew it was a lie and Sasuke would be damned if he was going to let Naruto escape what could possibly be a good thing because he was stubborn and stupid! He growled as he reached out, rage and frustration getting the better of him as he roughly seized the thin arm, jerking the blonde almost off his feet as he spun him to look into his wide blue eyes.

"You really try my patience, Dobe."

Narutos shock turned to a glare as he went to voice his indignance at both the insult and the vice-like grip on his arm, however Sasukes emotions were climbing to a crescendo, reaching the peak they had driven towards since he'd first brushed his lips with those of the other boy.

'Brother be damned!'

He leaned in, grasping both the slim shoulders and pulling Naruto in, both prepared for the now strangely familiar scenario. He crushed his lips to those of the blonde, ignoring the slightly painful connection of their teeth Sasuke immediately pushed his way into Narutos mouth, pushing the blonde backwards with the forgotten force of his grip.

Naruto was struggling, just like before, denying it but not thrashing about madly like a boy usually would when kissed by another boy. However they both tensed as the back of Narutos legs met with the couch arm, Sasuke hesitated only for a second, wondering just when their fathers would be returning before he threw caution to the wind and sent himself and Naruto toppling backwards. The bounce from their landing broke their kiss and Sasuke immediately latched onto Narutos wrists, eyeing the thick blush painting the smaller boys cheeks with a inner smirk though outwardly he remained completely serious and locked on the boy who was panting and trying to sputter something.

"Yo-You can't jus-..."

"I can."

He again moved for Narutos lips, devouring the taste of the blonde who was wriggling for release but not biting the tongue that invaded his mouth. Sasukes eyes closed, his mind wrapped around the sensations of the blondes mouth and tongue colliding with his. It was another moment before Sasuke released the second kiss, licking his lips and swallowing down the last traces of the blonde before he dove in again, this time he latched onto the smooth neck, right where it met shoulder, and gave it a searing suck. Naruto gasped but managed to muffle it before it could grow into what would probably have been a moan. Sasuke nibbled lightly, teasing the skin there while he inhaled the soft scent of Naruto, tasting the boys somewhat salty skin on his tongue and lapping at it hungrily before sucking once more then biting down hard.

"Oww! Damn...St-stop it..!"

Sasuke ignored Narutos protests and moved the abuse down to his collarbone, he made for the hollow in the boys throat, flicking his tongue into the dip before starting on another mark just above the bone.

"Cu-cut it ouuut! It feels gross!"

Sasuke paused in his torture, looking back to Narutos face, pleased to see the blush and pant were still in full force. However as he prepared himself to reply he forced himself to remain serious.

"Gross?"

"Y-Yes! Gross!"

However Sasuke was unfazed and simply stared at Naruto, lowering his face a little more.

"You don't think it's gross."

Naruto glared and almost hissed, "How the fuck do you know what I think asshole!"

This time his smirk showed freely, smiling as he bowed his head, letting his lips brush Narutos ear as he rested his head on Narutos shoulder, still holding his wrists to his side with his hands.

"I know...You're confused and confused as to why you're confused. 'Why don't I feel disgusted?' 'Why can't I hate him for this?' 'What's wrong with me?'."

Sasuke paused, nuzzling the soft skin below Narutos ear and feeling the blonde tremble in spite of himself before he continued, lowering himself more fully on the blonde as his lips now swept over the soft fuzz at the end of his hairline.

"Every time you see me, think of me...feel me," here he offered a soft kiss to the neck, slowly releasing Narutos wrists. "..it feels like someone just punched you, hard. Your insides squirm and you feel almost nauseous with the fluttering feeling that won't stop no matter how many deep breaths you take or how far you run..."

Here the boy moved again, his hands coming up to Narutos shoulders as he rested his forehead on the breastplate of the blonde, feeling and hearing the heart thumping madly in his chest as the boy still lay prone beneath him.

"You want to hate me, but you can't though your unable to describe what exactly it is you feel for me, you don't want to have anything to do with me, but you're pulled to me just the same."

Sasuke finally lifted his head, watching the blondes wide unfocused eyes as the boys breath came short and his cheeks remained the bright pink of before.

He lifted his lips and lightly kissed Narutos temple, his hand coming up to brush fingers over the scarred cheek softly. "Here thinks it's wrong, this is bad, we're going to be brothers, we're both boys...But here," Sasuke, rather bravely, moved his other hand a crossed Narutos hips and splayed it out over the blondes stomach, noticing the tensing as his fingers brushed the sliver of skin showing between the shirt and pants. "And here rebels and all but screams for you to just accept what could be a very good thing for both of us."

Naruto, who had remained silent the whole time spoke, his voice little more than a whisper. "...You...ho-how do you...?"

Sasuke smiled, not a smirk, not a grin, just a soft smile as he spoke, looking straight into the blondes eyes.

"Because that's how I feel, and I know, it's not hate. I also know that if we become brothers even though we both feel like this, we will regret it."

Naruto remained wide eyed, shocked either from the outpour of emotions which Sasuke was far from prone to, or the simple fact that Sasuke had stated, in no uncertain terms, that he wanted to be with Naruto.

- - - - -

Naruto didn't move, he barely breathed and he made no move to block Sasuke or resist as the boy kissed him, softer this time, his hands on either side of Narutos face, thumbs lightly stroking his whisker like marks. He felt Sasukes kiss, soft and hesitant, like if Naruto said no this time the boy would actually listen. However he lay there, feeling the length of Sasukes body pressed against his, the warmth from said form seeping into his clothes and the light musk that drifted off the boy, a mix of Sasuke and his cologne, tantalizing his senses. He realized, with nothing short of complete shock, that he felt everything Sasuke had just said, it was exactly like that. And he didn't want to fight it anymore.

He wanted just to give in, wondering how Sasuke felt when they had kissed, did the feelings go away? Or did they get worse? However the questions faded away, each seeming less important than the last, until the only thing in his mind was an order, direct from his brain, an order that seemed so logical he didn't know why he hadn't just done it before.  
'Kiss back, Naruto.'

A slave to his brain which was for once, on his side, the blonde gave a small whimper/sigh before he shyly moved his tongue against Sasukes. The boy atop him tensed for a second, but only a second, then it was like he wanted to take all of Naruto into himself orally. He pulled Narutos tongue into a wet hot battle for dominance, one Naruto expected was definitely not going to be the last, before he gave in. Naruto wasted no time, diving into the hot cavern of the Uchiha, feeling both light headed and too conscious of everything. His arms went around Sasukes neck, pulling the boy down to him and deeper into the kiss. He held the other boy there, running his tongue over teeth and gums before sliding it along Sasukes, his body pressing up against the taller teens.

After a moment Narutos lungs started crying out for the oxygen he so desperately needed and he pulled back, laying back against the couch as Sasuke smirked and gave him a soft peck on the lips before laying entirely on him, Naruto giving a small 'oof' with the new weight. A small smile plastered to his face he buried it in silky raven hair and relaxed, his arms still around Sasuke.

His mind, buzzing from the high of finally giving in questioned him relentlessly...would he regret this? However even as he thought it he knew he wouldn't, because as complicated and possibly disastrous as it was...

He liked Sasuke too.

**TBC!**

Gomen nasai! I didn't mean for this to drag on so long...I think I may be long winded mentally...is that possible? Hmm...-lapses into deep thought- anyways I will be betaing chapters myself from now on so I don't have to wait forever to post! -nods- So any mistakes...deal with it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Look to the first chapter. I don't want to write it again.

**Warnings**: What I said up there.

**Please Note! **:I need a Beta, mine has left me T.T If you are interested drop a line via PM or e-mail K, and please only do so if you have every intention of seeing this fanfic through to the end. Thank you

**Rating**: M XDD KakIru Action!

8888888888

-Love Thy Brother-

888888888

The Naru-tionary, needed if you wish to make sense of my rambles:

- - - - - POV change and scene change

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

888888888888 Recap! 88888888888

_After a moment Narutos lungs started crying out for the oxygen he so desperately needed and he pulled back, laying back against the couch as Sasuke smirked and gave him a soft peck on the lips before laying entirely on him, Naruto giving a small 'oof' with the new weight. A small smile plastered to his face he buried it in silky raven hair and relaxed, his arms still around Sasuke._

_His mind, buzzing from the high of finally giving in questioned him relentlessly...would he regret this? However even as he thought it he knew he wouldn't, because as complicated and possibly disastrous as it was..._

_He liked Sasuke too._

88888888888 End Recap! 888888888888

"We're home!...Boys?"

Iruka blinked as he looked around, the living room was empty. Oh well, the boys were probably upstairs. Evil smile set firmly in place he went up to find them, they were going to love him. Kakashi came in after him, not really caring where the boys were but very aware of the fact Iruka was headed upstairs...where they kept the bedrooms...A perverted gleam came to his eye as he followed happily.

- - - - -

Naruto calmed his thudding heart as he exhaled upon hearing the mens footsteps going upstairs. Sasuke next to him let out his held breath at the same time...that had been close. Wearily the two boys relaxed in their hiding spot, well...where Sasuke had thrown them after hearing the door open. With a single lunge that had been so sudden Naruto was still mid-kiss with the asshole, when he lurched and, wrapping an arm around Naruto, sent them tumbling behind the couch.

Granted he saw the reason, but Sasuke had completely ruined the moment! Naruto growled shoving Sasuke off him while the Uchiha slowly poked his head up and looked around. Naruto felt his lips tingling and felt more than a little irritated, here he finally accepts Sasuke and not even five minutes later he's thrown to the ground! This didn't bode well for their relationship.

"That was close."

Naruto looked over to Sasuke, his eyes drawn to the boys kiss abused lips as he unintentionally licked his own before answering while he got off his ass and stood. He crossed his arms and looked away, unable to look the other boy in the eye just yet, lips he could deal with, but eyes would have to some later.

"It was your fault."

Sasuke didn't argue it and simply shrugged, Naruto sighed, okay, now that the fun was over...what...? Sasuke seemed to have been able to read his thoughts because the boy chose that moment to reach out, and smack the back of his head, his hand staying buried in the blonde mass as he spoke.

"Calm down Dobe, it's not like I'll be jumping you in the hallway."

Naruto scoffed, hiding a small smile as he batted Sasukes hand away playfully. "As if you could. And don't call me Dobe, Teme!"

The Uchiha had been about to reply but a loud smack and Irukas irritated voice came from upstairs.

"You hentai!"

There was a low murmur which they could only assume was Kakashi defending himself.

"You liar! Besides the neighbors don't want to see that! Pervert!"

This time the two boys caught a few words which unfortunately didn't help Kakashi in the least, Naruto sweat dropped and looked over to Sasuke.

"Your dad has issues."

The boy at least had the decency to look embarrassed as he looked away and scratched a cheek daintily, "..."

Iruka came down the stairs, his cheeks bright red and his shirt untucked, fuming so much that he didn't even seem notice the boys staring at him. The blonde blinked before looking to Sasuke, his eyes narrowing suspiciously as Sasukes curiosity was written all over his face.

'He better not turn out like that...'

- - - - -

Iruka noticed the boys in the living room, but he was entirely too embarrassed to deal with that right now. He knew that Kakashi was following him and the fact did nothing to calm the mans anger. Not like Kakashi groping him was anything out of the ordinary, but seriously, in Sasuke-kuns room! He would never be able to look to boy in the eye ever again! Iruka made his way through the kitchen and out the backdoor, he was going to do his best avoiding Kakashi, and that meant he would have to work, something that lazy man hardly believed in. Thankfully he'd had every intention of having the yard mowed anyways, granted it was going to be by one of the boys, but fortunately for them Kakashi was a pervert.

Iruka reached the shed and patted himself down, a frown emerging as he rechecked his pockets...he'd had the key not two-...

A jingle behind him made his face settle back into an unamused stare as he looked back over his shoulder.

Kakashi smiled innocently, "Missing something, Ruka-chan?"

Iruka scoffed and turned, holding out his hand, "Give them up."

Looking thoughtful the man twirled the keys around his finger, "Hmm...no."

He knew it would come to this, now they were going to be fighting over the keys like children, however Iruka wasn't above that so he dove, catching Kakashis wrist as the man lifted the keys above his head.

"Come on, give them back damn it!"

The laughter only fueled Irukas childish behavior, "Seriously, right now-..."

"Mr. Umino!"

Both men tensed at the high pitched voice, Irukas thoughts echoing the uttered curse from the taller man. Reluctantly Iruka gave up the hunt for the keys and turned looking toward their neighbors house, the woman had her head sticking out a window and had her beady little eyes centered right on him.

"Mr. Umino! I need to speak with you!"

Iruka spoke, smiling weakly, "O-Oh? What about?..."

"I'll be right down!"

This time it was Iruka who cursed, "Na, Ruka, play nice now."

The brunette turned, fully intent on telling his partner that he was going to have to as well, but instead of the grinning face of his future husband he was left blinking at air.

"Ka-..KAKASHI!"

His face was bright red as he looked down at the man crouched on the grass busying himself with Irukas belt. Ignoring his protests the taller man swatted away Irukas protesting hands and grinned up at him, "Careful, here she comes."

And indeed when Iruka looked up passed the large bush that spearated the length of their yards he saw the woman clad in clothes that were incredibly unflattering as she marched a crossed her yard, her cat making a break for it while the door shut behind her. Nervously he tried to move away but Kakashi grabbed his hips, pulling him in until the mans nose was centimeters from pressing in on a very...sensitive place.

"Do your best, ne?"

With that he felt his belt loosen and his pants being worked open by infuriatingly good hands. Iruka looked back up just to see the woman come to a stop on the other side of the dense foliage. She had her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face, immediately he tried to school the panic and blush from his face.

"Mr. Umino, we have a serious problem here!"

Iruka silently agreed as he felt himself become half hard thanks to his lovers long fingers that had now removed him from his pants completely. He prayed to whatever deity was listening that the woman remained at her distance...just a little closer and she would be able to look over the bush.

"You're son is out of control!"

Even in the situation Iruka managed a dull expression, trying not to feel the way Kakashis hands were moving on him or the slickness of his tongue as it brushed along behind the ghosted touches. Shivers wracked his body as he fought a pleasure grimace, his hands finding purchase on Kakashis shoulders.

"W...What did he do now?"

The woman narrowed her eyes, "He has been running around the neighborhood with those little...those little brats, they ruined my peonies, ruined Mr Umino! Not to mention Mr. Sarutobis award winning chysanthemums! This cannot go on!"

As the woman continued her rant Iruka swallowed back a gasp, putting a hand on the fence to steady himself as Kakashi took him completely in his mouth, his demonic tongue working wonders and making his whole face shine with a red that rivaled the woman's spandex. He fought to focus on her words while the other hand went to Kakahis head, since he started this he was damn sure going to finish! His fingers knotted in silver hair and forced the man to a decent speed.

"...That dog has diabetes, do you know what feeding him Ice Cream can do!"

Iruka nodded, barely hearing the woman's screeching , hidden behind the bush Kakashi smiled around his lover and took him deeper. Iruka couldn't hold back and a small moan escaped him, Mrs. Shijimi paused in her rant and Iruka covered it by clearing his throat before nodding her on...Kakashi was so paying for this later.

"And you know I am decent about your...lifestyle, I have been very understanding!" Iruka quickly nodded, feeling his release coming closer and quickly at Kakashis coaxing. The man moved his hand along his inner thigh, reaching and cupping his balls in a playful grip. "And I will continue to be as caring as I always have...however I'm going have to ask you to ask your son to watch where he...embraces his boyfriend. There are children-..."

Choking back a moan Iruka forced himself to concentrate, "B-..Boyfriend?"

The woman studied him for a moment before speaking, her voice rising in volume again. "Yes, the other day when you were gone I went over to speak with him and they were there on the floor...e-embracing. I can't-..."

"Nn-W-wait!"

But it was too late, he gripped the bush and tensed, pouring himself into Kakashis waiting mouth, shivering at the way the man lapped at him, taking in all Iruka had. His tremors only got worse as he felt Irukas lips on his hip, speaking slowly so he felt the words.

'_You're giving us away Ruka...'_

Swallowing hard he smiled and fought for composure, something made even more impossible as Kakashi lapped at the underside of his erection sending shivers throughout his body. "Yo-you must be mistaken...Naruto doesn't...have a boyfriend..."

The obese lady clicked her tongue, "I am not mistaken, they were on the floor in front of your door...being intimate..."

Even in his pleasured haze Iruka felt the alarms go off in his head and smiled at the woman, "I am...sorry..mmnn..and I will have a talk with him."

The woman studied him for a second before nodding, satisfied, "Good then. Have a nice day Mr. Umino."

Iruka nodded and waited a moment for the woman to turn and make her way back toward her house before collapsing, Kaskashi caught him, pulling the smaller man onto his lap. Iruka let himself be led to the comfort of his lovers arms and released a breath, relaxing.

"Well done."

Iruka smiled into Kakashis neck and pulled back, still smiling, Kakashi, seeing the sweet look on his face, smiled back. However a second later his smiling face was in the bushes as Iruka stalked off, fixing his pants as he marched back to the house. Kakashi smiled to himself, really, he had such a cute lover.

- - - - -

The two boys stood frozen in the archway that led from the living to the kitchen, both staring wide eyed at where the two men were sitting. Naruto was so embarrassed and shell shocked that he could barely move and Sasuke was fighting wave after wave of not too helpful mental images. He couldn't think like that yet! He just got Naruto to accept him!

Sasukes extremely perverted thoughts however were broken by something hard connecting with the top of his head, he knew immediately what it was an turned grabbing Narutos collar and dragging close until their noses were almost touching.

"What the hell was that for!"

Naruto blinked before glaring back, "B-because it was your perverted father that's being stupid!"

"Okay. So why did you hit me!"

"You're his son!"

Sasuke ground his teeth, seething as he released Naruto, "What the hell does that have to do with it!"

" I don't know! It was a reflex!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ver heard, Dobe!"

"Don't call me that Teme!"

"...What are you two doing?"

Both boys glared over at the two fully grown men who started their fight, Kakashi blinking innocently at them while Iruka looked simply confused. Sasuke sighed, calming down, now wasn't the time to fight.

"Oh...Naruto?"

The blonde blinked, anger gone in a second as he met the gaze of his father, "Huh?"

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

Naruto felt his stomach drop and felt Sasuke next to him tense as well...T-They knew!

**-TBC!-**

Sorry i know it's short, but at least you guys get to see Kakashi being..well..himself. Besides i've been feeling like i was neglecting them as a couple so hopefully i'll be able to work them in more. Chapter 11 should be out in a few days time, sorry for teh screwy updating on this one guys...really i am.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Look to the first chapter. I don't want to write it again.

**Warnings**: What I said up there.

**Please Note! **: OMG! A chapter! Really! I guess i'm not a complete waste as an author after all huh! -dances- XD Nya i would like to thank everyone who applied to be my Beta, such a show of support really sent shivers down my lil ero-aurthoress spine. I really love the fact that everyone was so ready to help. And i would like to extend a very hearty welcome to my new beta Wanda-chan!

**Rating**: T XDD Sasunaru Action!

8888888888

-Love Thy Brother-

888888888

The Naru-tionary, needed if you wish to make sense of my rambles:

- - - - - POV change and scene change

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

888888888888 Recap! 88888888888

Both boys glared over at the two fully grown men who started their fight, Kakashi blinking innocently at them while Iruka looked simply confused. Sasuke sighed, calming down, now wasn't the time to fight.

"Oh...Naruto?"

The blonde blinked, anger gone in a second as he met the gaze of his father, "Huh?"

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

Naruto felt his stomach drop and felt Sasuke next to him tense as well...T-They knew!

88888888888 End Recap! 888888888888

"B-boyfriend!"

Iruka nodded, his face looking more serious than a man who had just gotten head in front of the neighbors had any right to look. Moving over to where Naruto stood, rooted to the ground, he took a seat, looking at his son with a concerned gaze.

"Mrs. Shijimi said she saw you two the other day...being..."

"She said you were having sex with your boyfriend right..." Kakashi looked down at his feet and shifted a foot to the left, toward the door, before looking back at them. "..Here."

This time Naruto's jaw hit the floor. She told them she saw Naruto and Sasuke like that! Shit, this was what he'd been worried about! Not even two hours into dating Sasuke and already it was falling apart! Feeling the need to justify himself before they started asking why he was involved with Sasuke, he spoke.

"We weren't doing that! Not then, we were fighting then! And I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but I just realized it today and I didn't want to hurt your feelings and-..."

Iruka sighed, sitting in a chair in front of Naruto, his face serious. Naruto's heart was beating a mile a minute as he waited for the final words before his sentence was carried out. Somewhere in the back of his mind an annoying voice was almost wishing he could have spent a little more time with Sasuke before it all came to a resounding end.

"You didn't hurt my feelings, I'm just...surprised..." Naruto blinked at his father...he was taking this awful well. "And anyways, I thought you liked girls. What ever happened to your crush on Sakura-chan?"

Naruto looked away, shrugging and hoping Sasuke would chime in sometime soon, "It's not that I like guys...it's just...I...I guess it's just..." Naruto felt like he was confessing to Sasuke by saying this in front of the Uchiha and damn if it wasn't the most embarrassing thing ever. He felt his face deepening to an inhuman shade of red as he spoke, mumbling more and more. "...He's different...I think..."

Silence reigned in the small room until Kakashi spoke, his voice sounding cheery more than it's usual lazy tone. "Well, if that's the case, you have my support."

Naruto winced at the sharp pain in his neck as his head snapped up to see Kakashi smiling at him. He blinked for a moment before picking his jaw up off the floor, "...Really?"

The man smiled, "Really really." His eyes flickered to Sasuke as he offered his son a smile as well when Iruka spoke again.

"You have mine as well I suppose...but...just be careful Naruto, things are a lot different with a boyfriend."

Naruto exhaled heavily and smiled, "Yeah especially one so bitchy."

Iruka laughed a little before patting the chair next to him, "So, tell us about him, What's his name? Have I met him before?"

...Eh? Narutos head fell to one side as he offered his father a blank stare, "What do you mean, didn't she tell you it was Sa-..."

"Naa, Ruka, maybe we should tell Naruto how 'it' is done, ne?"

Naruto glared, his cheeks going red, "Hentai!"

Kakashi only shrugged, neither denying nor accepting the title, "Well you do plan on doing 'it' right Naru-chan?"

Iruka blushed almost the same color red as Naruto and the man glared at his lover, his hands on his hips, "Okay let's have lunch, whattya say?"

Naruto latched onto the change of subject and launched into the kitchen, Sasuke following after and muttering about idiots while Kakahi smiled at Iruka. Naruto was already out of their view before he heard a resounding crack and knew Kakashi would be sporting some interesting bumps for a while. With a smile he plopped himself in the seat while Sasuke took the one opposite him and gifted him with one last smirk before Iruka came in and Kakashi followed, a bump sprouting out of his spiked hair.

----------------

Sasuke sighed, the building coming into sight. Really, he thought the two men were going to make it a small wedding. And small weddings never entailed shopping for suits. Of course Sasuke didn't need one, he had one, he'd needed it for school in the states, but Kakashi had refused to let him wear it. Honestly, he had known the man most of his life but he would never understand him. The only good thing coming from this monstrosity was Naruto, the blonde currently sitting beside him, trying not to be too close or too far away. His nervousness was cute in its own right but Sasuke knew in the long run it wouldn't help their relationship in the least.

Glancing over he smirked at Naruto's attempt to look away before he was caught staring at Sasuke, okay maybe now that they had the fact that they liked each other figured out they should decide how to go about it. After all it wouldn't do for the boy to always get timid or overly hyper when around Sasuke, their fathers weren't stupid, they would eventually figure it out.

"Okay, Shizune said she and Tsunade would meet us here."

Stretching out in the front seat Kakashi itched idly at his head, "So we're going to just wait in the parking lot for them?"

Iruka, having put the car in park and shut it off, shrugged. "I suppose so."

Kakashi was silent for a moment before looking back at Sasuke and Naruto, "Why don't you both go get us something to drink while we wait."

"From where?"

Pointing in a general direction he smiled, "Over there."

Sasuke plainly saw there was nothing save a little snow cone hut that was clear across the parking lot of the mall complex, you didn't have to be a genius to know why he was suddenly thirsty.

"Whatever."

Sasuke got out, taking the money the silver haired man offered to him along with a wink, he rolled his eyes and marched off, hearing Naruto hurrying after him. He was silent, the two boys walking side by side for a while until Sasuke was sure Kakashi had pounced on Iruka and was otherwise occupied. Without a change on his face he reached over, his hand clasping Naruto's. The blonde squeaked and tried to pull his hand away, looking over their shoulders.

"W-what are you doing! They're going to see!"

"No, I really don't think they care at the moment."

The blonde blinked at him then looked back to the car, after a second more of thought he blushed and looked forward, his hand closing around Sasuke's. The Uchiha smirked before speaking to the blonde without facing him.

"How discrete are you going to want to be?"

Naruto looked over, looking confused for a second before his mind grasped onto the older boy's meaning.

"...We just can't let them know...I don't want to hurt either of them."

The Uchiha nodded, he understood and felt the same. However circular conversation like this wasn't going to help them figure out anything. As they neared the stand at the corner Sasuke spotted the perfect spot to 'talk things over' and, after making sure they weren't going to be seen, leapt aside pulling the blonde with him between the buildings. It was a tight fit and the looming brick on either side threatened to make him claustrophobic but it would do. The blonde frowned, his question painted plainly on his face along with the threat if it was a stupid excuse.

Sasuke shifted, putting Naruto against one wall while he was pressed into the other. It wasn't very comfortable but it put the smaller boy right up against Sasuke and exactly where the boy wanted him.

"So is something like this okay then?" Sasuke lowered his face to Naruto's, a smirk planted firmly on his features, "As long as they don't see I can have you to myself?"

Naruto blushed, both at Sasuke's closeness and his words, but any comment he may have made was swallowed by the taller boy's mouth descending on his. Sasuke slowly increased the pressure feeling Naruto's lips moving nervously against his. Resisting the urge to smirk, he opened his mouth, feeling the breath against his lips as Naruto did the same. With slow movements he moved into Naruto's mouth, lazily taking in the blonde and exploring the hot cavern of his mouth. He felt arms snake themselves around his neck and moved his own to Naruto's hips, the blonde's scent and taste were clouding his senses and impregnating the air around him until all Sasuke wanted was to feel more of the boy.

He pressed in more, resisting the urge to lift Naruto to a more comfortable height because he knew if he started manhandling Naruto here he would go farther than the blonde probably wanted at the moment. However he did pull the blonde tight against him. Moving his tongue along Naruto's, feeling the glide of moist flesh against moist flesh he gradually let his eyes open and observed Naruto. His eyes were closed, long lashes resting against tanned and scarred cheeks while a faint pink dusted even the tip of his nose. After a fair amount of time he felt Naruto wiggling a bit and knew the smaller boy was having issues with oxygen and reluctantly he released the claimed lips.

Naruto panted, attempting a half glare before giving up on it all together, it wouldn't have done anything anyways. Instead he slumped against Sasuke, his forehead resting against the Uchiha's shoulder and the hands on his hips circling his waist to support him. It was almost hard to believe just yesterday they had been doing this same thing and incredible to believe that for the next few weeks they would be continuing onto far better things.

"...Yeah, this is okay...as long as they don't see it."

Sasuke smirked and nodded but Naruto continued, righting himself and stepping away from the cramped space, "And as long as you don't get all love struck in front of people, though, who could blame you? I am Uzumaki Naruto."

"You wish, if I ever get like that I'll just drag you out of sight and have my way with you."

Naruto's face turned bright red and he huffed, making embarrassed and indignant sounds while Sasuke blankly looked on.

Following the blonde they reached the snow cone hut and ordered, Naruto showing more of the adorable jealousy from yesterday as the girl at the stand flirted shamelessly with him. Huffing once more Naruto pocketed the change and turned expecting Sasuke to follow which he did, chuckling.

The two hadn't gotten cones for Iruka or Kakashi, mostly because Sasuke argued they didn't actually want one. Sasuke got one just because Naruto made him and the blonde was inhaling his so fast Sasuke knew it would only be a matter of time before he got a-...

"Itaiiiiiiii! Brain freeze! Oowwie!"

They reached the car with Naruto still howling and their fathers looking disheveled and curious, Sasuke decided to elaborate. "The moron drank too fast."

Naruto turned and glared, "Shut up Teme!"

Sasuke smirked and went to retort but they were interrupted by a car horn as Tsunade and Shizune pulled up. The two women got out of the car and made their way toward the group not wasting even a second in gathering the men and marching them toward the store. Naruto remained close to Sasuke as they were ushered through the store and toward the back while Tsunade and some sales woman spoke.

"So you'll be needing four suits?"

"Yes, two for these two and two for the boys."

The woman turned and smiled at them, "Excited to get your first suits boys?"

Sasuke gave her an even look, ignoring her as he did everyone else and Naruto scoffed but smiled at her. "Not really."

Iruka smacked the back of his head and Sasuke smirked while Naruto glared and the woman laughed, "Oh it's fine, kids are never really fond of dressing up, except for the little girls."

"Then Naruto should love it."

The blonde shot him an icy glare and Sasuke gave him a smug smile, however any fight there would have been was interrupted by a bundle of fabric being shoved between them.

"If you two could try these on, then come on out and we'll get them fitted, yeah?"

They both took the suits, Naruto casting the black and white material a dirtier glare than he'd been giving Sasuke while the Uchiha noted the sub par fabric but ignored it. They followed the direction they were pointed and found themselves at the dressing rooms. The rooms were each made of nothing but white fancy sheets of white fabric stretched over silver pipes. The floor was lacking carpet and instead boasted linoleum in blinding white. The whole room was made to match the hip techno feel of the shop but instead looked rather rushed and unfinished. However, as Naruto went into one, doing his best to slam the material behind him, he suddenly found many good points to the half done design.

He smirked and went into the changing room, hanging the suit on the only part of the enclosure that wasn't made of the silky material. The white wall boasted a full length mirror and a hook for your clothes. Sasuke began undressing, listening to Naruto in the room beside his as he cursed and almost fell twice through the dividing curtain. As Sasuke buttoned up his shirt he spoke to Naruto.

"I'm not catching you if you fall through, moron."

There was a scoff, "Like I need you to, jerk."

The Uchiha smirked and pulled on the pants, tucking in the white button up shirt while tossing his hair from his eyes. From the next room Naruto apparently kicked something, at least if the curse and thud were anything to go by.

"Having issues Dobe?"

There was a moment of silence before Naruto hotly answered, "No, shut up Teme!"

Of course he didn't buy that for a second and smirked pulling on the jacket and giving himself a look over, once he was satisfied with how incredible he looked in the suit he walked over to the curtain.

"Are you dressed?"

"E-eh! Why? Teme you'd better not-..."

Pushing it aside he smirked and eyed Naruto, the blonde had his shirt only half on and gasped, covering himself and glaring at Sasuke.

"Get out!"

He let the curtain fall back into place behind him and leaned against the wall watching Naruto.

"No..."

Blushing to the tips of his blonde hair Naruto grumbled but pulled on his shirt, unintentionally allowing Sasuke a fair sight of his chest and waist. He noted that Naruto was tan all over and his waist was as small as Sasuke had figured from their embraces before, he felt his fingers twitch at the urge to touch the blonde's skin and did nothing to stop himself.

Naruto gave a squeak as Sasuke began moving toward him but had really nowhere to run and simply glared, looking for a chance to slip by the taller boy. However, Sasuke offered him no such chance and in one quick movement had his arms around Naruto's waist. He brought the blonde onto his chest and hugged him. Naruto tensed up but didn't shove away.

"If you're going to be so touchy feely I'll break up with you."

Sasuke scoffed, "Hn. I'm not half as touchy as I want to be, and you won't break up with me."

Naruto was silent but a glance down showed the blonde was blushing brightly, it was too cute. Sasuke lifted a hand to Naruto's chin, tipping up the curious face until blue eyes met his own. It was almost a perfect moment...then realization dawned on the blonde and he scowled, wriggling to get lose of the Uchiha's grip.

"Don't do this stuff here stupid!"

Sasuke smirked, keeping his hold as he bent his head and kissed the skin of the boy's neck. Naruto, his voice a few octaves higher than what would be normal for a little girl, hissed at him.

"St-stop it! You're going to get us cau-..."

Sasuke closed his mouth over skin below Naruto's ear, giving it a hard suck to shut the blonde up. It apparently worked as Naruto gasped himself silent but only for that second.

"Perv...! Come on Sasuke! Knock it off!"

Ignoring Naruto's hands that tugged annoyingly at the back of his hair he smirked at the open shirt, letting a hand lift from Naruto's side to daringly touch an exposed nipple. Naruto didn't even bother to lower his voice that time.

"Nnn! W-What the hell!"

Smirking Sasuke spoke, his teeth nibbling on Naruto's earlobe while he noticed the grip the boy had on his hair relax slightly.

"Are you sure you're a boy? You're so skinny..."

"Shu-shut up!"

"Hmm...Maybe we should make sure, ne?"

Sasuke smirked more as Naruto stilled then renewed his struggles as Sasuke's hand caressed his chest, the skin of the blonde feeling more heated and soft as he went. Naruto was steadily cursing and threatening Sasuke under his breath, something the Uchiha felt himself too classy to reply to though each one earned the blonde a slightly hard suck at the back of his hairline. At Least Sasuke was going that extra mile to make sure Naruto could cover up the marks he was leaving behind. Some people were so ungrateful. However, Sasuke was not allowed to further show his kindness as a voice came to the panting boys from the other side of the curtain.

"Are you okay in there Naruto-kun?"

In one movement that even Sasuke wasn't prepared for Naruto's hands, previously circled in Sasuke's shirt, both pushing away and pulling in, shoved him hard. He lost his balance and in a second found himself flat on his back in his area again. Not even bothering to move, he glared at the ceiling. If this is what being lovers was like it was hardly worth the concussion he was bound to get.

"I-I'm fine...just too many buttons and stuff..." The idiot gave a nervous laugh and Shizune laughed as well.

"How about you Sasuke-kun?"

Not lessening his glare he waved a hand of dismissal in the air before letting it fall to the hard white linoleum ground. "I'm just fine."

"..Okay, well, when your done don't forget to find us so we can get them fitted. Okay?"

"Alright Shizune-nii-chan!"

The clack of her heels on the floor signaled her departure and Sasuke sat splayed over the floor still rather irritated. It took only a moment for a blonde spiked head to peek around the curtain, the blonde not sure if the Uchiha was going to attack or give him the cold shoulder.

"Ano sa...You okay?"

Sasuke shot the blonde a glare as he began to hoist himself off the floor, Naruto puffing his cheeks and glaring back.

"It's your own stupid fault. Who told you that you could touch me like that huh!"

Snapping to attention Sasuke stared directly into the blue eyes, smirking at the blush still firmly in place. Naruto looked rather ravished with Sasuke's kiss marks barely visible from the exposed neck and his chest a little red from the attention Sasuke had been lavishing on it. Add to that the open shirt and blush staining his cheeks and Sasuke found it hard to maintain his anger. At least at the moment.

"Hn. Well I would say you get used to it, Naruto. Because from now until the wedding..." He paused, reaching out and putting a hand on the back of the blonde's neck to jerk him in, sealing the boy's lips with his. Naruto's taste was growing more familiar to him than his own, not something he lamented. He teased the smaller boys tongue into his own mouth while his explored Naruto's mouth feverishly. His arms locking around Naruto's waist as he pulled him in, trying to take in all of the blonde that he could in this one kiss. Their breath mixed, Naruto's tongue slyly yet excitedly responding to Sasuke's own as they broke only to dive back into another mind numbing kiss. However after a moment Sasuke broke it, licking Naruto's lips before finishing the almost forgotten conversation. "...You're mine."

With that Sasuke left, turning and walking out of the dressing rooms and toward their group that was currently looking at frilly dresses for the 'bridesmaids'. It wasn't until he reached them, getting a smile from Iruka, that he heard a shout from the direction he'd just come from.

"Y-you Jerk!"

Sasuke only smirked, let the fun begin.

'Itadakimasu...'

TBC!

Okay I am sooo sorry this is taking forever. I really had no intention of it. However now I am writing the chapters as you read them so I am sorry for any mistakes there are, I'm not good at writing under pressure XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Look to the first chapter. I don't want to write it again.

**Warnings**: What I said up there.

**A/N**: Okay before we get started on this chapter I am really sorry it took so long. I had an issue that I had to put writing on hold for. Apparently someone had stolen some of my stories and was posting them on another site. However thanks to the lovely little Ichi-chan (-glomps-) an e-mail tracking program and my wonderful threatening skills it was solved and now I am free to write again so don't worry, odds are this won't happen again...maybe...XD

**Rating**: T - Frisky Sasu-chan AND Naru-chan! XD

8888888888

-Love Thy Brother-

888888888

The Naru-tionary, needed if you wish to make sense of my rambles:

- - - - - POV change and scene change

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

888888888888 Recap! 88888888888

"Hn. Well I would say you get used to it, Naruto. Because from now until the wedding..." He paused, reaching out and putting a hand on the back of the blondes neck to jerk him in, sealing the boys lips with his. Narutos taste was growing more familiar to him than his own, not something he lamented. He teased the smaller boys tongue into his own mouth while his explored Narutos mouth feverishly. His arms locking around Narutos waist as he pulled him in, trying to take in all of the blonde that he could in this one kiss. Their breath mixed, Narutos tongue slyly yet excitedly responding to Sasukes own as they broke only to dive back into another mind numbing kiss. However after a moment Sasuke broke it, licking Narutos lips before finishing the almost forgotten conversation. "...You're mine."

With that Sasuke left, turning and walking out of the dressing rooms and toward their group that was currently looking at frilly dresses for the 'brides' maids. It wasn't until he reached them, getting a smile from Iruka, that he heard a shout from the direction he'd just come from.

"Y-you Jerk!"

Sasuke only smirked, let the fun begin.

'Itadakimasu...'

88888888888 End Recap! 888888888888

Okay...so they had kissed...and they had kissed...and they had kissed some more. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed as he buried his head in his arms, the memory flashing through his mind like it had every minute since then. Of course it didn't help that every time he met Sasuke's eyes the Uchiha smirked, his eyes practically screaming, 'I manhandled you and there was nothing you could do about it!' Of course if wasn't like he had really wanted to do anything about it...geh..Naruto was becoming a pervert! The boy sighed, and wished he could forget it.

But that was the problem. Naruto couldn't forget the feel of the other boy's tongue and hands for the rest of his life, ignoring the fact that it was Sasuke who'd taken his first kiss (First intentional kiss! The two times before that Sasuke had cheated!) The problem wasn't in their both being guys, after all, he'd expected he'd had that type of preference ever since he'd had his first masturbation session to a really pretty guy from school, Haku. Of course that had been just a crush, he hadn't even batted an eye when it turned out he was involved with the P.E. coach Zabuza. In fact Sakura, he had to admit, was looking less and less appealing by the day.

But Sasuke...well, one couldn't really go into a relationship with one's brother without there being more feelings there than just a crush...right? Naruto felt his lips tingle as he recalled the kisses they had shared...Damn...where had Sasuke learned to kiss like that? Naruto blinked into his arm as a question popped into his head. 'Exactly how many lovers had the Uchiha had?' Naruto shook his head violently, 'damn it!' They had just barely sort of accepted each other. This was no time to get jealous over nothing!

"If you're going to freak out, don't do it where we have to watch. Stupid."

Naruto's head snapped up and he glared at Sasuke, sitting across the table, their summer homework spread out around them. Iruka and Kakashi, ever faithful to their occupations, were sitting in a very guard dog fashion in the other room, making sure the two boys got at least all their math homework done today. Sasuke took to it fine, but Naruto was having issues concentrating.

"I'm not freaking out...jerk."

Sasuke scoffed but glanced up at the archway leading from the kitchen to the living room. Naruto lifted an eyebrow but waited for clarification. After a moment the Uchiha looked down at him where he was still slouched over the table with a smirk settled on his features. He leaned in, letting Naruto think he was going to be kissed. Naruto gave the boy a suspicious glare as he moved back a little.

"W-what?"

Sasuke spoke, his voice lowered, though Naruto heard every word, "Let's go somewhere tonight."

Naruto blinked, "Eh? Why?"

"As a reward for studying."

The blonde paused, his head cocked as he studied Sasuke's face...the ice-princess wanted to go somewhere with him?...

"Like where?"

With a slight shrug Sasuke leaned back though his focus stayed on Naruto, "Where would you like to go?"

The blonde thought for a moment. So Sasuke wanted to go somewhere with him and he wanted Naruto to pick the place...that sounded like a da-...As it clicked in his ever-slow mind Naruto felt his face growing hot and knew that jerk was going to get some sort of sick pleasure out of the far too delayed reaction. And indeed the smirk widened as he took in the probably bright red face of the boisterous blonde.

"Do you me-mean kinda like a...like a da-date?"

Sasuke gave a small chuckle, "No, not kind of like, exactly like."

Sitting up completely now Naruto sputtered at the boy, "B-but why!"

With a completely serious expression Sasuke spoke bluntly, "Isn't that what couples do?"

The smaller boy's mouth dropped open to object but he stopped, the words dying in his throat...He glanced back at Sasuke who was patiently waiting for an answer...well...

"Umm..then...t-the movies...maybe?"

Sasuke nodded, "Okay."

With that, thankfully, Sasuke disengaged the disquieting gaze from Naruto who exhaled and followed the Uchiha's example putting his full attention back on his homework. His face, however, seemed to refuse to cool off and he was still having issues with his homework!

- - - - -

Naruto, taking the excuse of a study break, almost ran out of the house. He slammed the door behind him and exhaled heavily, his eyes closed while he relished the open air.

"I knew I shouldn't have kissed him back. Stupid Sasuke-teme."

He sat like that for a moment, relaxing while his mind supplied a plethora of images of said Uchiha and then ample images of that same boy kissing him. He felt the blush coming and sighed again, however a small voice made him almost scream like a little girl.

"Na-Naruto-kun?..."

His eyes sprang open and Naruto stared in shock at the small pale Hinata standing not three steps down their walkway...within ear-shot. Panic set in immediately and only grew as he took in her strong blush and the fact that she was studying the ground. Naturally, his first instinct was to run for it.

"Oh! H-hey Hinata...Ummm...I have to go-..."

"Y-You kissed Sasuke-kun?..."

The boy froze in his mid-turn for the door and knew he'd been caught.

"I-...I..." Naruto felt his brain shut down, 'I have nothing to counter that with!' "It-It wasn't like I wanted to!" Naruto caught himself and frowned, "Well, I mean I wanted to, but I didn't know it and..well...I did but it's not like that and...and...eh?"

Naruto finished his rant lamely as he stared at the girl who was standing on his walkway, giggling into her hand. 'Okay...what's going on?' Thankfully without him having to voice his question the girl seemed to know and sobered.

"..N-Naruto-kun...you've always been so oblivious."

"...Hey!"

Naruto puffed his cheeks in a pout. Sure, there were times when he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but there was no need for name calling. The girl ignored his sour face and moved up the stairs, coming to sit on the topmost one. He took his cue from her and sat beside her, not noticing the blush flare to her neck as she inched a little further away.

"I don't think it's weird...j-just so you know..."

Naruto blinked at the girl who was fiddling with the corner of a book she'd apparently had in her hands the whole time. "Eh? Really?"

She gave a small nod, glancing at him before looking away and speaking in her soft voice. "...You shouldn't worry, because the situation...he'll probably take it slow."

That made the boy blink, confusion written on his expressive face. "Slow?..." As comprehension dawned on him Naruto flared red, "W-We aren't- That's not-...Hinata you pervert!"

The girl giggled, blushing terribly as she stood and turned, offering the book to Naruto who had a hand in front of his mouth to cover his shock that Hinata could even imply about anything sexual. That girl had to stop shocking him into realizing she was his age or he was never going to make it to 20!

"C-could you give this to Sasuke-kun for me?"

Naruto took it, looking away while heaving a sigh, "Hinata, do you have someone you like too?"

The girl paused and blushed before nodding, "Yes...he's pretty dense too. Bye Naruto-kun."

Naruto waved to the girl, smiling a little. Whoever it was she liked was a lucky guy...

"Asking advice from innocent girls now?"

Naruto gasped and spun nearly throwing himself off the stair as he stared at Sasuke where the boy was leaning on the doorframe. Fuck! He heard that! Damn it! Now he was going to start thinking Naruto liked him back, of course he might...but he wasn't sure and if he wasn't sure he would be damned if Sasuke made that decision for him! Regaining his calm, Naruto stood and walked passed Sasuke, pushing the book at his chest.

"Don't eavesdrop teme."

Sasuke smirked and followed Naruto inside, dropping the book on the table before taking his seat opposite the blonde again. This time however Naruto managed to get a good deal of his work done.

- - - - -

Sasuke smirked as he leaned against the wall, staring at the carpet but listening with amusement to what was going on behind him. Naruto had been in his room, trying and retrying on every outfit he had, for the last hour. When he'd recommended the date he'd seen Naruto's face go scarlet and could barely contain himself. With a last small smile at the closed door he pushed off the wall and went to get ready himself, not like he was going to go to the extent that Naruto was, more like he would just re-check his hair and put on his shoes.

As he walked to his room he gave himself a mental pat on the back, granted after the first kiss he'd had some issues dealing with his attraction that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. Even after the second kiss he was still not completely sure...but now, well after that let's just say all doubt was erased. He'd never felt the urge to be near another human like this before, and never in his life had he assumed it would be someone like that. It was not the fact that said person was a guy, since he came to live with Kakashi he'd become immune to pretty much all prejudices. But someone so dim witted and...endearing. He was a complete moron and Sasuke got the sinking feeling that that was what he liked about the boy.

Reaching his room he gave his hair a once over and sat to basically watch the clock, though it was cleverly disguised as a pathetic attempt at reading a book. He'd told Iruka and Kakashi that he was going to use his study break with Naruto to go and try to cram some class down his throat at the art museum. Half because he didn't know how to excuse the fact that he was taking Naruto to the movies and half because if he'd told them that's where they were going then he knew they would want to go as well.

Sasuke knew this was probably a bad idea. If it didn't work out then he and Naruto would be uncomfortable around each other, and if it did but they had to split after the wedding, they wouldn't be able to carry on being together after that. It wouldn't be fair to either boy especially if it got serious...then they would always want to finish what they started. Either way this was bound to slap them in the face, but then Sasuke had decided he really just didn't care.

His thoughts were cut off by the door swinging open, Sasuke sighed and put down his book, giving Naruto an even blank stare.

"You could have knocked."

The blonde nodded, "I know. Anyways, we have to go now."

Sasuke blinked and looked at the clock. They hadn't planned to leave for another hour. "Why?"

The blonde looked away, his arms crossed over his orange tee-shirt, "...Because...if we don't go now I'll start changing again! Now let's go damn it!"

It took the Uchiha a moment but then he smirked, Naruto's cuteness shining through like the blush on his cheeks. With a sigh that was completely for show, he sat up, kicking his legs off his bed. "Alright then."

The two exited the room, tossing a quick goodbye at their fathers before leaving the house. Once they got outside Naruto exhaled, relaxing as they fell into step together.

"You're awfully weird today."

Naruto sighed, "And whose fault do you think that is? You're the one suddenly throwing everything off."

Sasuke smirked, "I guess so, but it's not like I broke your arm, right?"

There was a moment of silence before he spoke, "Alright, but it's not like you just sat back and let me make up my own mind either, right?"

Reluctantly he had to give Naruto that one. He did get uncharacteristically impatient when waiting for Naruto's feelings to catch up to his. The two boys walked on in silence for a while, Sasuke debating if he should try holding Naruto's hand and Naruto thinking he should have worn the blue shorts instead of the black ones. However Sasuke soon struck up the conversation, since it didn't suit Naruto to be so calm.

- - - - -

Sasuke spoke beside him, making Naruto almost jump out of his skin, "You're being awfully quiet."

Calming down and offering the boy a cheeky grin he shrugged, "Miss the sultry sound of my voice that much Teme?"

Scoffing Sasuke smirked at him, the challenge alive in his dark eyes, "You wish, Dobe."

Even as they both fell silent again, Naruto still boasted a small smile, it was good to know that even though Sasuke had started this rather...confusing and possibly disastrous thing, they were in the end, still the ice-princess Sasuke-teme and the loud though incredibly good looking Naruto. Actually, the fact that they still got on each other's nerves (like this morning when Sasuke ate all the bacon before Naruto got downstairs, Selfish dick head! Naruto hoped that was all going straight to his hips damn it!) was comforting.

- - - - -

"What movie did you want to watch?"

With a sheepish grin Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Umm...I don't know what's playing."

Sasuke smirked, "You should have checked, now we're going to get there and you won't want to watch any of the movies."

Always defiant, more so when it involved Sasuke, Naruto frowned. "I will not, I said I wanted to go to the movies so we're going."

With a simple shrug the two continued on, reaching the theatre and finding that, thankfully, there was a romance movie and a horror flick playing. Sasuke was never one for horror movies, they were always too fake with cliché plots, but Naruto seemed rather hyped for it. They went to the ticket both, a small argument ensuing as to who would be paying for the tickets. Sasuke of course won after clapping a hand over Naruto's nose and mouth and slapping down the money while the blonde fought for breath. After getting their tickets they went for refreshments and Naruto got him back, distracting him with some very inappropriate hip movements that just so happened to press onto Sasuke's own. After gifting the blonde with a mix of a hungry stare and a hard glare he followed the blonde in through the heavy crimson curtains and into a dimly lit theater.

There was another small debate as to where they would sit but eventually they compromised and sat in the middle, Naruto sat heavily in the seat closer to the wall and Sasuke took the aisle seat, both boys holding trays of food as Naruto hadn't let them go without everything 'you need for movies'. This apparently consisted of sticky chewy milk duds, a large very buttery popcorn, some incredibly hard taffy, two candy bars and those sickeningly sweet pixie stixs. Sasuke was sure the only thing he could indulge in would be the soda. Naruto however was already happily chewing through his popcorn.

"Don't worry, Teme. If you get too scared, I'll protect ya!"

Sasuke smirked, leaning a hand on the arm rest and giving Naruto a smug look.

"Are you sure I shouldn't be the one saying that."

Naruto paused and scoffed, spitting popcorn out at Sasuke who grimaced. Disgusting. The boys sat, mild conversation that consisted mostly of insults going between them until the lights dimmed and the large screen ahead of them flickered to life. Naruto got more comfortable in his seat and the movie began.

It was another predictable movie. A new family moves into a old house with hopes of fixing it up, instead an evil spirit of the former owner starts attacking them, taking the little boy then the girl then the father until the mother has to save them all.

Boring.

However halfway through the movie while the mother was trapped in an illusion caused by the ghost, it took the form of her husband.

Well they had to fit a sex scene in somehow didn't they?

Sasuke was watching with only mild interest, more concerned about how loud and giggly a group of girls ahead of them was being. However his attention switched once more as he grew aware of Naruto fidgeting in his seat. Sasuke was about to tell him to knock it off before he realized just why the boy was so uncomfortable. He looked at the smaller boy, taking in the hands covering his lap and the blush on his cheeks with a smirk that grew by the second until Sasuke was all but leering at the other boy.

He moved, shifting from one side of the seat to the other, putting himself noticeably closer to Naruto's.

"Having a problem?"

Naruto's face grew redder and he glared at Sasuke, "No." Sasuke lifted an eyebrow until Naruto knew his lie wasn't working and he scoffed, a hand reaching out to Sasuke's cheek, pushing his face away while Naruto leaned the opposite direction.

"Shut up teme."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled the boy back in, moving until his breath was sweeping over Naruto's ear. The blonde turned his head away but couldn't move any farther from Sasuke's voice that whispered in his ear.

"Want help?"

With that Naruto's attention and his face snapped toward Sasuke. His face was bright red and his eyes were wide. Turning like he did put the two of them close together and Sasuke took advantage and moved in, sealing his lips over Naruto's. Naruto fought it, pulling back with a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to keep him in place while the other was still grasped in Sasuke's.

"W-what are you doing! There are people-..."

"It's dark they can't see."

Having said his piece Sasuke dove in again. This time Naruto only hesitated a little, a good sign as far as Sasuke was concerned. The older boy parted his lips against Naruto's as the blonde did the same. Their breath mingled for a moment before Sasuke's tongue swiped Naruto's lip The blonde opened his mouth more and Sasuke took the offered invite and moved into the blonde. Tasting and retracing the now familiar cavern of Naruto's mouth, his taste, familiar but still erotically different mixed with Sasuke's, their tongues engaging in a soft, slow movement. Everything about this kiss screamed of the boys' attraction to one another. Sasuke was reluctant to break it but knew he would have to; he may overdose on the other boy.

They parted but Sasuke kept his lips close to Naruto's. Slowly he released Naruto's wrist, and the blonde put it on the Uchiha's other shoulder. Sasuke's own hands moved for the boy's waist, feeling the tremor go trough Naruto and watching with amusement as he closed his eyes at the contact.

"Think you can keep that big mouth of yours closed for a bit?" Naruto glared at him though it held no malice, "Or should I keep it occupied?"

Naruto smirked, cocking his head to the side in thought before speaking. "Just to be on the safe side." The blonde tilted his face to catch Sasuke's lips and the Uchiha couldn't suppress a small smile at the incredibly cute motion. Deciding he couldn't pick a better moment for this Sasuke moved his lips and tongue against Naruto's, distracting him while slender hands moved down to Naruto's tee-shirt. With slow movements his fingers soon played along soft skin. Naruto gasped, his eyes flying open as he pulled away.

"S-Sasuke!"

The Uchiha swooped in enclosing Naruto in another more active kiss, the boy was giving Sasuke a curious stare but all Sasuke's eyes did was lock onto Naruto's while his fingers traveled over Naruto's side and moving slowly upwards. Naruto made a small noise in the back of his throat, the sound traveling down Sasuke's spine. His hand was nearing the other boy's chest now and Sasuke soon found a small nub, deepening the kiss as his fingers began to work the blonde's chest. Naruto gasped but maintained the kiss, pulling Sasuke closer while he again shifted uncomfortable in his seat.

The Uchiha fought to remember he couldn't go all the way, not here, and probably not this soon. There were far too many eyes for his liking and he wouldn't be able to properly see Naruto's face, another problem. With great reluctance he took his hand from Naruto's chest, letting the blonde catch his breath and calm a bit, his lips traveled Naruto's cheeks, his forehead, and his neck while his hand found a new course.

"Naruto..try not to be too loud, ne"

The blonde only got in one, hazy eyed curious look before Sasuke's hand moved over his hip and made for the blonde's erection. Naruto hissed a hurried argument but Sasuke would have none of it, Naruto was obviously uncomfortable and Sasuke, as his boyfriend/brother, felt it his responsibility to help the other boy out. Naruto was breathing really hard now and Sasuke was feeling his share of arousal to the boy's reaction.

His fingers brushed the lift in Naruto's shorts, a smirk breaking out on his lips at the way Naruto's hips moved toward his hand; however minuscule the movement had been. He offered a small kiss to the blonde's neck in appreciation of the gesture but as his hand neared the boy's need Sasuke was forced to jerk back as the woman on the screen screamed, the sound carrying through the room and completely ruining the moment as she was decapitated. Of course neither boy had been paying attention so her unfortunate incident wouldn't have even registered if it weren't for the screams that echoed through the theater at that moment.

Sasuke glared, his hand oh so close to Naruto's erection but the blonde himself giggling slightly behind a hand that had previously been wrapped in a certain pissed off Uchiha's dark blue shirt. With a sigh he pulled back and gave Naruto an even look, crossing his arms.

"S-Sorry..."

Sasuke knew the smaller boy didn't have to apologize, but damn it...he'd been so close.

- - - - -

The movie ended, it turned out the killer was the supposedly missing husband who had been trying to get rid of her for insurance money. Naruto, his erection regretfully flagging after the screams broke through what had been a promising situation, felt remarkably better. Okay so he'd almost been manhandled, in more ways then one, in public by his future brother, his brother who was as perverted as Kakashi. Naruto sighed, why did he end up with someone like that? However no amount of self-pity could make Naruto forget that Sasuke...was really good.

The thought made him blush. Seriously, Naruto had never actually had a girlfriend or boyfriend before so he was completely new to this whole thing, he figured Sasuke would take it a little slower but the Uchiha seemed to be grasping the situation better than Naruto was and was already running full steam ahead! Naruto blushed worse but had to admit, the thought didn't really bother him. Oh sure he was embarrassed, he'd been almost touched by Sasuke there in public! But...but...he also had forgotten the way his hips moved, almost on their own, toward Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke and Naruto left the seclusion of the theater and stepped outside to find the night heavy on them, clouds playing along the horizon though it promised to remain clear. Naruto stretched putting his hands behind his head.

"That was decent."

With a scoff Sasuke rolled his eyes, the Uchiha seemed to be pouting since they were interrupted, a sentiment Naruto shared privately. Naruto had maybe liked it, but he wasn't about to go advertising it. That would be embarrassing! Shaking free of another full blush Naruto walked quietly beside Sasuke, both boys going at a slow pace as they were in no hurry to return home. There weren't a lot of people out. There were some couples and some kids but no one really registered on Naruto's radar.

"What we were doing earlier..." Naruto spoke, his voice surprising even himself, however, covering his own surprise he spoke on. "In the theater..."

"Aa..."

Naruto swallowed a bit, had Sasuke's voice always sounded so...alluring! "...Next time...you don't have to stop..." Naruto waited all of a full second before he felt the blush spread to his ears and down his neck

Sasuke beside him was silent for a moment before speaking, his voice dripping with smugness. "I had no intention of stopping next time, thank you."

Naruto sighed, trying to let his face cool though the Uchiha's words seemed only to make it worse, "Whatever...perv."

There was a scoff, "And so, apparently, are you."

Getting tired of blushing in front of the ever arrogant boy Naruto huffed and marched ahead, "Whatever, Teme."

**-TBC-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Look to the first chapter. I don't want to write it again.

**Warnings**: What I said up there.

**A/N**: Yeah so...here's another chapter XD I've decided to go it alone for now, but if i can't i will enlist the hel pof the person i contacted before, they came highly reccommended, Oh and for everyone who offered to help, thank you, me and my somewhat dead muse love you for it! -pokes limp muse- -le sigh- Unreliable little thing it is XD Okay though, thanks again for all the support, i love you guys! Especially FastFarward who has been a freaking awesome help :D Oh and i almost totally promise the next chapter won't take near as long to get out, i've got tons of motivation now XD **Oh and FYI. I HATE THIS CHAPTER! -hisses-**

**Rating**: Ummm, lets say about a R-ish kinda M...

8888888888

-Love Thy Brother-

888888888

The Naru-tionary, needed if you wish to make sense of my rambles:

ooooooo POV change and scene change  
'Thoughts'  
"Speech"

888888888888 Recap! 88888888888

_"What we were doing earlier..." Naruto spoke, his voice surprising even himself, however, covering his own surprise he spoke on. "In the theater..."_

_"Aa..."_

_Naruto swallowed a bit, had Sasuke's voice always sounded so...alluring?! "...Next time...you don't have to stop..." Naruto waited all of a full second before he felt the blush spread to his ears and down his neck_

_Sasuke beside him was silent for a moment before speaking, his voice dripping with smugness. "I had no intention of stopping next time, thank you."_

_Naruto sighed, trying to let his face cool though the Uchiha's words seemed only to make it worse, "Whatever...perv."_

_There was a scoff, "And so, apparently, are you."_

_Getting tired of blushing in front of the ever arrogant boy Naruto huffed and marched ahead, "Whatever, Teme."_

88888888888 End Recap! 888888888888

The blonde studied his comic that was laying spread out on his pillow as he thumbed through the pages, sprawled on his bed with his legs waving in the air. Definitely not thinking about a certain Uchiha, definitely not...

With a defeated sigh Naruto fell face first into his comic, inhaling the ink scented pages as his mind raced with images and thoughts of Sasuke. They had been dating for weeks already and gone on three dates, the other two failing as miserably as the first. One being rained out and making both boys have a mad dash to the house that caused the Uchiha to catch cold and the next they had nearly been caught making out by Kiba who couldn't have picked a worse time to pop in and say hey. Then add to the fact that their fathers were behaving like twitter painted love birds because the date was drawing nearer...in fact there was only a single week left for the boys.

People were going to start showing soon and Naruto knew once the house was full moments between himself and Sasuke were going to be even fewer and farther between.

Knock

Knock

Knock

"Naruto?"

Jumping at the deep voice entering through the wood of the door Naruto gave a failed attempt at sounding more or less normal.

"W-What?"

The Uchiha came in quietly shutting the door behind him, leaning on the wooden frame for a moment as he watched Naruto. The blonde felt his face go red at the heated stare and turned back to his book his mind trying to decide if he should fix his laying spread eagle state or continue to ignore it. However after a long pause in which he knew Sasukes dark gaze was floating along his body he broke the silence, glancing over his shoulder briefly and finding he'd been right before looking away.

"What is it?"

With the smirk apparent in his voice Sasuke spoke. "Well, I have something to talk to you about."

Naruto, trying to ignore the fact Sasukes voice sounded closer than before, stared hard a the tiny man threatening a evil villain on the page. However every sense was trained on the movement of the boys clothes as he stepped closer and the scent of Sasuke that suddenly seemed to fill his room. When did Sasuke start smelling that good?...

"O-oh?"

There was a small laugh from the Uchiha and it sent shivers through Narutos form, his attention drifting off the side of the book, Sasuke was getting closer, he could almost hear the boys footfalls...

"Yeah...it's kinda...hard..."

With a thrill of something shivering through his body Naruto realized Sasuke was standing right next to the bed, his voice lowered as he spoke. Naruto went to talk back but movement on the bed cut him off, with a startled jolt he half turned and looked over his shoulder letting out an embarrassed squeak as Sasuke lowered himself onto the blonde the taller boys body pressing down on him from behind.

"Sa-Sasuke?! What are you doing?!"

Sasukes breath rushed by Narutos ear, lips brushing the skin as Naruto tried not to scream just to let out some of the tension. His entire body was tingling from every point of contact as the heat from Sasukes body poured over him.

"I said, it was hard," Here Sasuke moved, pulling himself up on Naruto and the blonde gasped, feeling exactly how HARD a certain something was. Suddenly Naruto felt like running...somewhere. "Didn't I?"

The blonde could feel Sasukes heart beat against his back and tried to calm his own, the effort being made useless as Sasukes hands came around and grasped Narutos own that were now holding the comic in a vicelike grip. Lacing his fingers between Narutos Sasuke took the comic from the boy and dropped it to the floor, Naruto watched their hands with wide eyes and couldn't do a damn thing to stop it as Sasuke stretched them out, pulling Narutos hands in his own as he reached for the headboard, closing Narutos hands around two of the rungs then pulling away.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Shhh..."

Sasukes fingers lightly ran down Narutos arms to his shoulders, over his shoulders and down his back following the dip in his spine to his butt and pausing, the boy having lifted himself as he went until he was now kneeling behind Naruto. The smaller boy tried once more to calm his breathing that was sounding entirely too loud, but damn it, Sasuke was...touching him...and they were alone, on his bed, alone...

His brain was screaming a thousand different orders, each sounding better than the last from 'run' to 'lay back and let him have his way' but all he could do was stare at the headboard and try to ignore the images of what he knew Sasuke was going to do to him.

With slim warm fingers Sasuke pushed up Narutos shirt, laying back down on him as the material was pushed to his shoulders and a deep voice demanded in his ear.

"Take it off."

Finally getting his mouth to work Naruto spoke in a slightly high voice, "Bu-but Sasuke we-!"

Lips were on his shoulder, fingers brushing his sides and reaching around to his chest, Sasuke spoke, his tongue making contact with heated skin as he did and fingers stroking his skin, sending flames shooting through his chest.

"Naruto...Take it off."

Naruto had planned to say no, object again, or cry like a little girl, but instead he felt himself move while Sasuke helped him shed the garment. Sasukes erection, nothing lacking in the separation of their remaining clothes, pressed against Narutos backside again and Naruto cringed to the beginnings of his answering one. No...

"No..."

There was a deep chuckle as Sasukes questing hands found his nipple, teasing the small nub between his fingers as he pressed his hips downward, pressing into Naruto as the blondes own erection was pushed into the bed.

"No?"

Sasukes other hands drifted downward and Naruto gasped again, feeling Sasuke beginning to unbutton his pants, the blonde shot up, trying to turn around but Sasuke didn't allow it, pressing Naruto back down and making his hands grip the headboard again.

"No squirming Naruto."

"But what if someone hears us?!"

He got the button undone and Naruto whimpered, unable to hold it back as his excitement reached a wavering peak and his will to stave the boy started failing.

"What? Do you plan on being that vocal?"

Naruto blushed worse, "N-no but-..."

The zipper was pulled down, Naruto flinching as Sasukes fingers came in contact with his own arousal. Damn, he'd been caught.

"Hm, you protest, but apparently you're having so much fun, I mean...hard already...Naruto you pervert."

To emphasis his point Sasuke ran his fingers gently over Narutos clothed erection, the blondes hands gripped the poles tighter. With an arrogant chuckle Sasuke slipped his fingers in the belt buckles of Narutos pants.

"Lift your hips."

Narutos brain was screaming for him not to do it, weren't their fathers home?! Didn't he have plans with his friends today?! Anyone outside would be able to hear him, the window was wide open! However logic was lost on him as he lifted his lips, letting Sasuke pull the jeans down then off him. He could almost feel the boys eyes racing along his body, devouring every inch of skin he could see.

"I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this very much..."

Naruto choked a bit, the tone in Sasuke voice making him hot all over while the rustle of fabric that wasn't any of his own meant Sasuke was getting just as unclothed as he was. This...This wouldn't work.

"Sasuke?...Can I at least turn around?..."

There was a 'hm' from said boy before gentle hands gripping his sides helped the blonde turn to look up at the incredibly handsome sight of shirtless Sasuke, hair falling in his face as he half leaned over, planting a small kiss on Narutos lips.

"Better?"

Naruto nodded, his hands gripping the blanket as Sasukes own went to his shorts. Naruto tried not to stare, really he did, he looked everywhere, Sasukes stomach complete with six pack he'd acquired from regular training sessions with Kakashi, his shoulders, to the right of him, to the left, but his eyes eventually came back to the hands undoing the boys pants painfully slowly.

Sasuke unzipped his pants, pushing the jeans off him and revealing black boxers. Naruto would have made a comment on that but he felt he'd forgotten how to breath let alone talk. All he could to was watch helplessly as Sasukes boxers, complete with barely covered erection was left in full view.

"Stare like that and I may get shy, Naruto."

Sasuke smirked at his own joke, leaning back over Naruto who was caught in the coal stare and the electric current that ran from every point where skin touched skin. The blonde gasped again, a choked version of Sasukes name ground out as the Uchihas erection brushed his own that was fighting it's confinement in the green boxers.

"Naruto..."

The name seemed the most lurid thing Naruto had ever heard, he closed his eyes, giving in and placing slightly shaking hands on Sasukes shoulders...every nerve in his body was screaming how good he knew this would feel.

No sooner had the thought come then he felt Sasukes hand on his boxers, pushing them down, painfully slowly until they were at his knees and he was bared fully in front of his boyfriend/soon to be brother.

He'd never felt more turned on in his life.

Sasuke shifted and Naruto knew after a moment, there was no longer the issue of clothing to stop the inevitable. Sasuke brought his hips down and Naruto gasped, Sasukes erection pressing in on his, the Uchiha closed his eyes, taking in every sensation just as Naruto was, but he was apparently better at that too as Sasuke soon began moving his hips, hands running down Narutos legs.

Naruto, still trying to swallow back moans at the feel of the boys member against his, skin rubbing skin, heat against heat, and Sasukes hands on his legs, already making the move to the back of his knees. Naruto swallowed hard, panting out a strangled version of Sasukes name. From the smirk on the boys face he could tell Sasuke approved of the sounds Naruto was emitting, sounds that were going to only grow in volume as Sasuke began to raise Narutos legs.

"Sa-Sasuke...Ahhnn..."

"Naruto..."

Sasukes hair hung in his face as he rested Narutos legs on his shoulders, the blonde feeling Sasukes length pressing on him, Sasuke moved his hips and Naruto reached out, hands tangle in black hair as Sasuke smiled softly down at him.

"Naruto..."

His mind purred the boys name, then screamed it as his mouth opened wide in a soundless shout and Sasukes member buried itself within him in one single thrust.

'Sasuke!'

"Naruto..."

One thrust and there was no pain, just pleasure shooting through his frame.

'Sasuke!!'

"Naruto...!"

Sasukes head hung as he panted, shoulders flexing with each thrust and Narutos body rocking with the movements.

'Sasu..ke...!!"

"Damn it Naruto!"

The boy jerked, his mind spinning and his stomach clenching with orgasm as the world spun and faded until he was staring up at the face of a very annoyed (and fully clothed) Sasuke. Panting and suddenly embarrassed as his mind provided him with an answer to why Sasuke was suddenly dressed and pissed and why he was still clothed with a embarrassing mess in his pants.

"About time you woke up Dobe. I've only been calling you for a fucking hour."

Trying to control his breathing as his hands slipped to his pants to try and cover what he'd hoped Sasuke hadn't seen, the boy spoke, his voice lower than it should have been.

"W-what do you want?"

Sasuke sighed and stood, letting Naruto exhale slightly before sitting up, his hands trying to cover his lap and not direct the Uchihas attention to it.

"We've got to clean today, our fathers went to go pick up the first of the wedding guests and we're left to make the house liveable for them. Including our rooms."

The blonde blinked at Sasuke, "Our rooms?"

"We'll be camping out while there is company here." The boy finished with a look like he'd just eaten something terrible

Without thinking Naruto gaped, his heart stopping as his dream flashed before his eyes. "T-Together?!"

The boy paused, judging Narutos reaction before he smirked, "Yeah, why? Don't think you'll be able to control yourself?"

Naruto felt the blood rush to his cheeks, "...Jerk."

Sasuke gave a self satisfied smirk then turned making for the door, "Get cleaned up then get your ass down stairs, Dobe."

Naruto flushed bright red and sputtered an excuse but Sasuke was already out the door. H-He noticed?!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke smirked to himself as he heard Naruto cursing behind his door. Honestly even if he hadn't have noticed the way the boy was placing his hands he knew from the breathy voice calling his name and the way Naruto had been twisting on the bed that he was dreaming one of THOSE dreams. And...it was familiar. Sasuke had found himself with that same problem recently. When he was with Naruto he felt the urge to take their relationship one step further...or a lot of steps further. Actually it had been all he could do to keep himself from bending the blonde over the counter and screwing his brains out.

The images jumping in his mind as he made his way through the house made him sigh longingly, thankfully they were all alone for the better part of today as the airport was rather far away, but that didn't mean anything if Naruto wasn't ready, and judging by his reaction, he was nowhere near ready.

Sasuke heard the bathroom water running and smirked, wondering if the idiot was going to think of him in the shower too. The urge to creep up the stairs and eavesdrop was overwhelming but he resisted, they did have a lot of work to do thanks to Naruto his friends wreaking havoc on the house yesterday. Sasuke usually would have never let those unclean pests in the house no matter whose friends they were if it weren't for the fact Naruto became absurdly cute when teased around them. With a sigh Sasuke set himself to cleaning the kitchen, not a huge task but definitely the one that needed the most work besides the living room where blankets and pillows were scattered along with half eaten pizza and a dozen or more soda cans and popcorn covering the off-white color of the carpet.

While he was wiping down the counter Naruto came trotting in, now awake and a ball of hyperactive energy, Sasuke could think of lots of better ways to use said energy too.

"You take the living room."

The smile on the boys face fell almost immediately as he glanced back at the chaos that was the living room and winced.

"But I want-..."

"I don't care."

Sasuke met the blondes glare head on and Naruto, after a moment, sighed, releasing the raven haired boys eyes. Changing tactics Naruto moved over to his current boyfriend/brother and stood closer than necessary to him, Sasuke smirked, knowing exactly what the boy had planned.

"But Sasuke...wouldn't it be more fun if we did it together?"

Pausing as he wiped down the counter Sasuke turned to Naruto, lids going to half mast as he moved in the remaining space, one hand going to Narutos hip as the blonde swallowed hard and blushed.

"If you want to do something together, I'm game." Sasuke pulled Naruto in sharply by his grip on the boys hip and smirked at the tiny gasp the blonde let out, images from his dream probably running rampant through his mind. "But I don't think we'll get much cleaning done."

Naruto sputtered and pulled back his face going scarlet, "Pervert!"

Sasuke shrugged, "You're the one who offered, Dobe."

Naruto glared, "Was not! I meant we should clean together! You knew that too asshole!"

The Uchiha smirked and shrugged before turning back to the counter and taking up the washcloth again. Naruto fumed beside his silent boyfriend for a moment before turning and stomping toward the living room. Fuming curses and the occasional yelp as the blonde tripped, kicked, or banged into something in his hurry to half ass the living room as the only sign his Dobe was still alive and kicking. Sasuke finished up the kitchen and moved to the hallway, gathering strewn towels and starting a load of wash from the hamper.

By the time the older boy had finished straightening up the laundry room and switched over another load so both the washer and drier were going Naruto had finished the living room. Pausing by the pouting blonde Sasuke stood a little closer than what was completely necessary and spoke, eyes locked on the bright blue ones that were darting left and right, anywhere but at the Uchiha.

"Good, now we'll get our rooms then head for the shed."

Confusion made the blonde forget his weariness to lock gazes with the other boy as he cocked his head and blinked. "The shed? Why?"

Sasuke allowed himself a brief moment to wonder just how bad the blondes memory really was before telling the boy, once again, about the sleeping arrangements.

"Some of the guests will be staying here with us so our rooms and the fold out couch will be taken up, we're going to have to get the tent from the shed and camp it."

Narutos face stayed passive long enough that Sasuke was beginning to wonder if the boy heard at all or if his brain had broken from the stress, however just as Sasuke began to worry Naruto popped back to life, cheeks flushing terribly as he took a leap back and stared at Sasuke.

"Y-You mean we're going to be sleeping in a tent...together?! Alone?!"

With a smirk he could barely keep from blossoming into a mischievous smile Sasuke shrugged and turned to head up to the stairs. "You act like I'm going to attack you or something."

Following behind him Naruto scoffed, "I bet you would too."

Sasuke turned and walked up to his door, taking hold of the handle before turning and looking to Naruto who had walked passed him to go to his own door. This time he was sure his smugness was shining through the half smirk painted on his lips.

"Though, considering your actions this morning I don't suppose you mind."

With that Sasuke walked into his room, waiting only a second to hear the door slam beside him as the blonde hid, taking cover from his embarrassment. Of Course the door was nothing, Sasuke had plans for Naruto now, watching the blonde all morning was teasing his senses and he'd be damned if he said he wasn't feeling their solitude. His mind shot idea after idea, picture after picture of the blonde crying out as Sasuke drove deeper into him, he figured Naruto for a screamer and how he wanted to hear that voice raised in a frantic pitch just for him, screaming his name as he hit the pentacle of ecstasy that made your head swim and eyes roll. Damn...Sasuke took a deep breath, willing away the images and setting to cleaning the barely-there mess in his room, making the bed and taking out the trash to make it suitable for guests.

It was a half an hour later that Sasuke found himself staring at a completely clean room, with a satisfied nod he turned and left the room, deciding next they should fish the tent out of the shed and get it set up so they could make it livable before everyone arrived. Turning to the blondes door he raised a hand to knock only to have the door swung open, behind him Narutos room showed signs of a half assed cleaning that made Sasuke smirk.

"I said clean the room Dobe, not rearrange the mess."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Haha Teme."

Deciding to let that slip Sasuke turned and made for the stairs, confident Naruto would follow. "We should get the tent out and set up before they get back."

The blonde groaned but followed him as he'd expected, trotting along as they left through the kitchen door and made for the shed sitting in the corner of the backyard. It was small, no bigger than one of their rooms, thinking this would be a snap Sasuke opened the door, wincing at the loud thunder of metal against metal. Once the dust cleared Sasuke stared in wide-eyed horror at the mess, there were broken lawn chairs littering the top of a pile of old gardening tools and decorations, the plastic deer broken at the neck and hoof. Dirt covered the floor while tangles of old cloths line and fishing line created a rather large knot in the center of everything. There were a few tools, namely a hammer, screwdriver, and a few rusty old nails in a corner in the back and various other odds and ends obstructing the small space.

Beside him Naruto whistled, "Wowwie...are you sure there is a tent in there?"

Sasuke sighed, damn it... "Come on, lets get this cleared out."

Naruto put up a good attempt at fighting him but eventually both boys set to the task of clearing out the crowded dirty little shed. However it turned out to be useful as they discovered a patio set with green stripes that was still useable and decided to put it up in the small space next to the kitchen door and a few lawn gnomes that Naruto saw fit to place in the flowerbed surrounding the lush green grass. The boys arranged the tools in a discarded small red toolbox, wound up the hose and placing it on the holder attached to the side of the shed, put away fishing poles, tackle and boxes filled with things the two tired boys hadn't felt the need to explore. After that came sweeping, shifting and shoving the things that would fit nowhere else into little drawers then finally the boys found the tent, propped against the back wall in the carrier.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief at the apparent good size of the temporary living quarters, he liked being near the blonde, but he had a feeling in a tent too small he would find the idea of being pressed up to the boys smaller body, somewhat less appealing, but only somewhat.

"Where are we going to put it up?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto before scanning the yard, trying to ignore how the boy looked with the sun reflecting off his golden spikes...he'd noticed Naruto looked delicious when in the sun, strange as Sasuke usually found the orb's light garish at best.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto studied Sasuke from the back as he looked for the ideal spot to put the tent, his shoulders look broader than usual, his hair made all the blacker by the sun's failed attempts at lighting it. His pale skin seemingly less sickly in the warm sun, the blonde stared for a moment, toying with the idea of stealing a kiss from the Uchiha. Sasuke had thrown Naruto when the boy had spoken so suggestively in the kitchen, not that the boy minded.

Sasuke turned, "Lets put it by the door, I don't want to have to jog through cold grass in the morning."

Naruto nodded, picking up the green carrier and following Sasuke who'd grabbed the hammer from it's new space on the wall in the small shed. Together the boys fought and yelled but eventually got the ten up.

"So..do we need sleeping bags or what?"

"Unless you plan to freeze, Dobe."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, noticing how the boys eyes glued to the muscle before he grinned and went to get his sleeping bag. He found the bright orange nylon roll in his fathers closet, and went back down to find Sasuke had his black one unrolled and laid out already. Bending he went into the tent, setting his up next to the other boys, already he was aware how small it felt with both him in it and Sasuke who was fiddling with something in the corner. They were both quiet, now having accomplished all they had to do before everyone got home...Naruto let his eyes roam over the others form again.

His mind provided images of Sasuke from his dream, broad shoulders tensed holding up his upper body while his face pinched in pleasure...he wondered if that was how Sasuke really looked during sex. Another part of him couldn't help but think the boy would have the same blank stare while making love that he had all the time, and that almost make him laugh into his pillow he was fluffing.

"What are you giggling about?"

Naruto smirked to himself and shrugged, "Nothing."

"Hmmm.."

Busy with laying everything out and the thoughts of Sasuke in his head Naruto was caught off guard when he felt hands close around his waist and felt himself being tipped backward. With little more than a muffled cry of surprize Naruto found himself staring up at the amused Uchiha. Naruto glared, fully prepared to beat the boy for the sneaky attack, Sasuke however had different plans apparently. Moving so he had his torso propped over Naruto he positioned one arm on either side of the blondes head leaving Naruto nowhere to look but directly at the deep black eyes.

"The way I figure it, we have maybe another hour or two before everyone shows up...what shall we do with the free time?"

Naruto smirked up at the boy, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away, "I say we spar."

There was a soft scoff from above him and Sasuke spoke, a gentle hand coming to Narutos chin to carefully turn his head back. The blonde opened his eyes and gazed at the boy above him.

"If that's what you want to call it, by all means..."

The raven haired boy smirked and Naruto prepared a half assed comeback that would have had even less of an effect due to the blush staining his cheeks. However before he could get the words out Sasukes lips were on his, the feeling by now familiar but still exciting as the first. Slowly his eyes began to drift closed again, his mouth parting for Sasuke, the boy eagerly taking the invitation and slipping his tongue into Naruto mouth.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke had his eyes mostly closed, but open enough to see the blush dusting the tan cheeks and the blue eyes disappear behind the lids. Naruto was so compliant under him...it would be un-Uchihalike of him to not take advantage of his boyfriends leniency. Moving his tongue in the now familiar cavern of Narutos mouth, feeling the blondes tongue move against his, the taste of the smaller boy enveloping his senses...Sasuke could only barely contain himself.

Slowly he closed his eyes, his hand moving from it's place beside the boys head and going down, feeling a elbow, and following it with feather soft touches he traced the blondes arm leading to the small wrist. Ever so gently he pulled Narutos arm from the other, undoing the crossed arms that were so inconveniently placed. He pulled the arm back, nibbling at Narutos lip to keep the boys attention on the kissing, finally he had the arm laying flat out beside the blonde, the other following suit.

With slow steady movements Sasuke took his hand back down, finding the edge of the shirt and slipping his fingers under it. He felt Naruto stiffen as his fingers grazed the skin of the boys stomach, the boys eyes opened, confused and somewhat alarmed.

"Mmfp..Sasu-...unnn..."

Closing the blonde in yet another mind bowing kiss he smothered the complaints, Narutos chest was moving a little quicker, his hands now fists beside his head, the image made Sasuke all the bolder, knowing this was probably like taking a chapter from Narutos earlier dream. His hand moved more, pushing up the blondes shirt and exploring the toned stomach of the other boy.

Slowly the questing fingers moved up, roaming until they found what they had been looking for. As Sasuke gently rubbed a hardened nub Naruto gasped into the kiss, his back arching into the touch and into Sasuke. The Uchiha smiled into the kiss, renewing it with vigor as he teased the boys nipple, Naruto whimpered softly, the sound music to Sasukes ears. He pulled away from the kiss, moving his lips and his kisses down the boys jaw, hearing the heavy pant pierced by a soft moan. Sasuke bit down, gently leaving his mark on the soft neck and grinning at the hiss the motion had elicited from his lover.

"Mmn...Sa-Sasukeeee..."

If one had listened close enough Sasuke was sure they could have heard his resolve shattering into a million pieces and those pieces breaking into still more until all that was left was a pile of dust and a very turned on Sasuke.

With little warning the boy moved back, taking a second to gaze at the purple mark left on the boy before he attacked his chest with tongue and teeth, moving so he now was on his hands and knees over the blonde.

"Ahhhh!"

Narutos hand fisted in Sasukes hair as the Uchiha relished in the newfound territory of his little lover, had he known the sounds he could pull from the blonde he would have taken it this far on their first date, or the other day when he saw Naruto getting out of the shower or on the kitchen table at their first breakfast!

"Sasuk-eeee...wa-wait..."

Sasuke scoffed softly, there was no way, every sound Naruto made traveled right through his to his erection, he was now fully hard, the friction of his clothes rubbing on it wasn't helping matters either. He offered a sharp suck to the blondes chest, enjoying the way Naruto arched into it, his hand tightening in the black locks and his other going to his mouth in a pathetic attempt to quiet the delicious sounds.

Moving back slightly Sasukes hungry gaze met Narutos clouded one, without saying anything he pushed up on Narutos shirt, the blonde got the point and lifted his shoulders, letting Sasuke strip him of the offending garment. Tossing it aside Sasuke explored the exposed skin with his lips, leaving kisses on his shoulders, tummy and arms...but he wanted more, more of the lightly peach scented tan skin, more of the soft coos pouring from Naruto. With that in mind Sasuke kissed Naruto softly just above the belly button, his eyes looking up into those of the blonde as the boy watched him, arousal and confusion plain on the boys features.

"S-...Sasuke?..."

He boy dipped his tongue into the others navel, smirking as his head fell back and his body jerked to the motion, Sasuke moved again, kissing just below it, then once more until he was at Narutos button. His hands shaking slightly with his own excitement Sasuke slowly undid the button, waiting for Naruto to stop him...but he didn't the blonde lay waiting and the thought never turned Sasuke on more. Slowly he undid the zipper, seeing the blonde was just as turned on as he was, Green boxers were all that stood between Sasuke and what had the propensity to be the greatest experience of his life. He lightly palmed the bulge, watching with satisfaction as Naruto gasped, his whole upper body lifting off the ground as Sasuke started a gentle motion. The world felt too hot and Sasuke wanted his dobe. Right. Now.

_/Ziiiiiiiip/_

Sasuke and Naruto froze, their attention shooting to the now open part in the tent, Sasuke felt his stomach fall.

Shit.

With lightening speed Sasuke pulled off Naruto as the incredibly embarrassed blonde began fighting on a shirt that seemed to be hopelessly knotted. A pair of light grey, near white eyes took in the scene before him as a pair of expressionless jade eyes simply blinked at the blonde who was trying to get his head through a arm hole.

"Well...this is interesting..."

**To be Continued!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: Look to the first chapter. I don't want to write it again.

**Warnings**: What I said up there.

**A/N**: So I am writing again! Woot! I hope you all hadn't given up on this story, I think it still has a few tricks up it's sleeve! XD

**Rating**:** PG-13 **Just some lovin nothing serious, however the next chapter is all about the sexiness so look out! MUWHAHAHAHA!

8888888888

-Love Thy Brother-

888888888

The Naru-tionary, needed if you wish to make sense of my rambles:

- - - - - POV change and scene change

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

888888888888 Recap! 88888888888

He boy dipped his tongue into the others navel, smirking as his head fell back and his body jerked to the motion, Sasuke moved again, kissing just below it, then once more until he was at Narutos button. His hands shaking slightly with his own excitement Sasuke slowly undid the button, waiting for Naruto to stop him...but he didn't the blonde lay waiting and the thought never turned Sasuke on more. Slowly he undid the zipper, seeing the blonde was just as turned on as he was, Green boxers were all that stood between Sasuke and what had the propensity to be the greatest experience of his life. He lightly palmed the bulge, watching with satisfaction as Naruto gasped, his whole upper body lifting off the ground as Sasuke started a gentle motion. The world felt too hot and Sasuke wanted his dobe. Right. Now.

_/Ziiiiiiiip/_

Sasuke and Naruto froze, their attention shooting to the now open part in the tent, Sasuke felt his stomach fall.

Shit.

With lightening speed Sasuke pulled off Naruto as the incredibly embarrassed blonde began fighting on a shirt that seemed to be hopelessly knotted. A pair of light grey, near white eyes took in the scene before him as a pair of expressionless jade eyes simply blinked at the blonde who was trying to get his head through a arm hole.

"Well...this is interesting..."

88888888888 End Recap! 888888888888

Naruto shouted from under his shirt the embarrassment coming in loud and clear, "I-It's not what you think!!"

Neji smirked down at the boy who couldn't see it as he was currently trying to stick his head through the other arm hole, Sasuke mentally groaned, he had thought they would have at least another half an hour. Damn.

"Oh I think it is. And here I thought Uchiha was above the sins of the flesh."

Sasuke scoffed, moving to the opening as the two boys moved back, Gaara staring passed him at Naruto who began cursing loudly as Neji smirked almost right in his face.

"Funny. You're not going to say anything."

It wasn't a question. He leveled the long haired boy with a hard glare to add the threat to his words but Neji ignored it, having grown used to it after growing up with Sasuke. He only shrugged, crossing his arms as Naruto crawled out of the tent, blushing and panicked.

"Naturally. Watching this unfold should be entertaining to say the least."

Naruto gaped at them as Sasuke looked away, dropping the topic, he knew he could trust the boys word, the Hyuuga asshole was many things, but a liar wasn't one of them. Naruto blinked at them for a moment before leaning over to Sasuke who glanced at him for the first time, seeing he'd decided the shirt wasn't worth the struggle and was standing bare chested.

"Who are these people?"

"Hyuuga Neji and Subaki Gaara."

The boys nodded in turn and Naruto smiled a little, his cheeks still boasting a pink tint. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Neji studied him for a moment before looking back to Sasuke who glared just out of sheer annoyance that he felt whenever Neji was around. However the boy jerked his head back toward the house, once again giving no attention to Sasukes irritation.

"Your fathers want you."

Naruto took the moment to shout a 'Nice to meet ya' in their faces before he was in the house, Sasuke however calmly moved passed them, the two following in their usual silence. Sasuke entered the living room, seeing Kakashi smirking while Iruka went off on Naruto for prancing around half naked with company in the house. The blonde shouted back but his argument wasn't even given a chance as Iruka turned to them, smiling.

"Neji-kun, Gaara-kun, we have to go to the rehearsal dinner, but you two are more than welcome to stay here and sleep if you're tired from the flight, or you can come with us."

Neji looked to Gaara who only shrugged and looked away again, "If it's all right with you, we would like to come."

Iruka beamed at the boys, "Yeah it's fine with me, then, after Naruto gets a shirt on again, we'll be off."

Naruto blushed a bit, turning and heading up the stairs sulking, Naruto glared at him as he passed him to head upstairs. He smirked and Naruto growled mumbling under his breath, Sasuke couldn't hear all of it but he was sure he'd heard his name and more than a few colorful add ons. Iruka sighed and Naruto stopped turning and shouting while halfway up the stairs.

"It's Teme's fault damn it!"

Iruka gave Naruto a look that practically screamed the boys stupidity, "It's Sasukes fault you can't keep your shirt on?"

Sasuke smirked again, tempted to laugh at just how true that was and Naruto glared at first him then Neji who he heard give a small laugh then back at Iruka, "Damn straight!"

Having said his piece he turned and headed up the stairs ignoring Kakashis giggles and Irukas shout about blaming people. Sasuke was tempted to follow the blonde upstairs but let it go, he would have to be a little more careful about how he pursued Naruto now that his all too perceptive friends were here. Granted Neji said he wouldn't tell and Gaara hardly spoke as is, but Sasuke wasn't one for tempting fate.

Soon Naruto came down, once again fully clothed and ready to pick fights with Sasuke all the way to Tsunade and Jiraya's house. They weren't able to have the wedding in a church because, technically speaking, it was still impossible for two men to marry in japan. However they had decided early on that they would have a ceremony here then go to the states for both the honeymoon and to get a marriage certificate. Then they would live in Japan where Kakahi said he'd been planning to transfer anyways, of course noone bought that, but since it worked they hadn't said anything.

They all piled into the car and Iruka made pleasant conversation with Neji and Gaara (mostly Neji) about how they all knew each other, Kakashi popping in with a comment now and then, most of which earned him a stern look from his betrothed. Sasuke, Neji and Gaara had been at the same orphanage when they were young they had been there together until Sasuke was adopted by Kakashi who was friends with the man who adopted Neji and acquaintances with the people who had taken in Gaara so they had remained together, going to the same schools and more or less hanging out to this day.

"Wow that's got to be so cool having friends that long!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, that's not exactly how he would define it, they were smart as he himself was which at times was a blessing but was mostly a curse as he couldn't hide anything from them and likewise. Sometimes it was damn annoying actually.

"Well, I think it would be nice, Teme."

Sasuke scoffed, "You would Dobe."

Iruka butted in before there could be yet another argument, "Ah! We're here."

Sasuke exhaled thankfully, Naruto meant a lot to him but there was a such thing as too much of the boy, and Sasuke was reaching his limit. Besides every time he saw Neji and Gaara it just reminded him how close he was and made him that much more irritated.

They unloaded, getting out with Sasuke taking an appreciative look at Narutos bottom as he clamored out of the vehicle, earning a knowing snicker from Neji that earned him a glare in turn. Iruka was getting more excited by the second and Kakashi took the opportunity to suggest the have a rehearsal for the honeymoon too. Sasuke and Neji snickered at the man as he passed seeing Iruka give him a healthy smack to the back of the head, Gaara blinked at them looking back to Neji and whispered, sounding utterly confused.

"Those two like each other?"

Neji nodded, "I would say it's a Love hate relationship, much like Teme here and his Dobe, right Sasuke?"

The boy ignored them marching around the house with everyone else and seeing the familiar busty woman standing in the middle of a small group of people. She turned seeing them and clapped her hands for attention she was getting already.

"Alright, the main characters are here, lets get started!"

Iruka smiled and waved at everyone as Naruto almost fly to a even smaller group of boys standing slightly aside, Sasuke knew the one and wasn't happy to see him. Kiba grinned and started an animated conversation with Naruto while the Uchiha heir caught sight of someone even more unwanted. Sakura waved at him almost bouncing on the balls of her feet to get his attention while someone, from the small amount of black hair he could see he assumed it was Hinata, his behind her.

Sasuke tried to avert his eyes before she noted he saw her but unfortunately fate hated him today, she rushed over, taking his arm as soon as he was within reach and smiling in his face.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm so happy to see you! It's been so long!"

Sasuke ignored her, trying to free his arm while Neji stepped back a bit, he knew from experience that where there was a Uchiha fan, there was usually a Neji fan. However the movement made the girl pause in her cooing and finally see the two stoic boys. Sasuke saw his chance and smiled, taking her hands off his arm and turning to them as well.

"Sakura, let me introduce Hyuuga Neji and Subaki Gaara."

The Pink haired girl somply stared at Neji and Sasuke saw his opening, dashing off as the girls asked if Neji had a cousin or something because he knew someone that looked exactly like him. He didn't hear the answer as he walked off, finding Naruto and figuring he had more of a chance of the girl forgetting about him if he mingled with the boys. Thankfully spotted him and waved him over. Sasuke came up, eyeing the strange looking bunch for a moment.

"Teme, these are my friends, of course you remember Kiba, Shino and Konkuro."

The Canine like boy grinned, "Hey."

Shino only nodded and the other boy grinned, "Yo."

Sure Sasuke remembered them, he remembered having to clean up after those brats too, the memory peeved Sasuke who only nodded and Naruto introduced the other two, the first one was a boy standing but making it look like it took massive amounts of effort, he had a brown tee-shirt on with long black shorts and sandals.

"This lazyass is Nara Shikamaru, he's this guys keeper."

Here Naruto pointed to a large boy who was noisily chomping on a bag of ships, his light brown hair sticking out in odd spots thanks to a hat with a leaf on it.

"That's Chouji...he eats a lot."

The boy stopped mid-crunch and grabbed the front of Narutos shirt, "You calling me fat Naruto?!"

As the blonde squirmed in the chubby boys grip Sasuke looked around, Tsunade was positioning everyone and signaled Sasuke over calling out to him almost as loud as Naruto, "Grab the brat too!"

Reaching back Sasuke grabbed the back of Narutos collar and pulled him after as he walked over to where Tsunade was, the blonde shouting about be dragged everywhere.

"Good, you two will be standing on either side of your fathers, holding the rings, okay?"

Sasuke nodded and went to stand where he was told as Naruto grumbled but did the same, Iruka smiling warmly at him as Naruto offered back a weak one. Sasuke smirked, studying Naruto, During the wedding and the boy would be standing a crossed from him in that tux that Sasuke had tried to get him out of before. The memory brought heat to Sasukes body and he was sure it radiated from his eyes with the way Naruto was pointedly ignoring him and blushing. Sasuke smirked a little more at that, his mind already running through the things he wanted to do to the boy.

Tsunade stood where Jiraya would be standing in two days and smiled at the men, Kakashis eyes locked on Irukas much like his sons were to the blonde a crossed from him as everyone took their places, three men standing behind Sasuke who he was only vaguely familiar with, teacher friends of him, one with spiked black hair and beard with a cigarette clenched between his teeth, a teacher named Asmua-sensei. The next was a man with sunglasses and a very stern look, Ebisu-sensei though Sasuke was sure he'd heard people calling him closet pervert. The last was a rather large and very intimidating man with a beanie over his head and scars all over his face. He didn't know that ones name but he was sure he was someone to avoid.

There were three people standing next to Iruka as well though one was a pretty woman with long black hair and brown almost red eyes, the man to her right was a older man with a lot of wrinkles and two strange lines coming from his eyes. The man on her left was a younger man with grey/white hair and glasses, smiling at the pair. Everyone else was standing back where he assumed they would have chairs during the wedding, Sakura waving like mad to get his attention but he ignored her in favor of focusing on Naruto who he noted had been looking at him too as he blushed and looked away. Sasuke smirked, staring until Naruto looked at him again, a very wry look but his pink cheeks didn't quite make it work.

"Okay, once everyone is ready he'll start with the usual, marriage is a blessing, you'll always be there for each other, bless this union crap. Then the typical exchange the rings, here you boys-...BOYS!" Sasuke and Naruto snapped to attention, the blonde blushing while Sasuke glared at her for taking the blondes attention. She glared a little, "Save the sibling rivalry shit until after, got it?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke looked away stubbornly. "Anyways here you two will hand your fathers the rings and then you two exchange them and then the whole do you do you I do I do whatever then does anyone not want this blah blah then man and man." Here she smiled looking proud of her summery of the proceedings, "Then you kiss." Here there were some cats calls and whistles that make Iruka blush and Kakashi wave while everyone laughed.

"Okay, then after that we will all break for cake and food and dance and whatnot. Sound good?"

Iruka smiled nodding and thanking her while Kakashi nodded, before she stepped down informing Iruka that they all would have to show up three hours early to get ready and what the placement of the tables and everything would be. Sasuke however had his attention back to Naruto who was staring at his feet, looking troubled before looking up at Sasuke and looking like he was deep in thought before looking away and blushing. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow while Tsunade was asking the men about vows and threatening a best man for trying to walk away.

Sasuke watched Naruto, he didn't want to be here, he only had less than twenty-four hours left to enjoy him before they became brothers...Sasuke shook the thought from his head, he wanted to be alone with Naruto.

Right now.

Sasuke stepped out of line, cutting off Tsunade who went to yell at him, "I have to go to the bathroom."

The woman glared but nodded, Sasuke reached out grabbing Narutos wrist, "Show me where it is Dobe."

Sasuke was well aware of the stares as he led Naruto who was shouting about him using a bush instead, but he didn't care, he dragged Naruto through the small audience seeing Neji smirking but only glaring for a moment before pulling the blonde into the house through the back door. Only once they were in with the door closed did Sasuke let Naruto go, the boy rubbing his wrist while heading forward down a hallway.

"You could have just asked for directions you know, pushy basta-..."

Sasuke once again grabbed Naruto, turning a corner that led to a series of doors before pushing Naruto into the wall, not even giving the boy a chance to shout before he was on him, his hands cupping the blondes face as he moved in. He pressed his body into Narutos, the boy giving a small squeak before Sasuke sealed their lips, diving into Naruto and almost exhaling with the relief to be with Naruto again, to be feeling him and tasting him. The other boy reached up, putting his hands on Sasukes shoulders but kissing back, completely compliant against Sasuke who could almost feel Narutos heart beating against his chest.

Sasuke broke only after he was sure Naruto needed air, licking his lips to drag in the last remains of the blond. "Wha...What was that about?"

The raven haired boy looked at him, Narutos eyes were half closed still with his cheeks that same pretty pink and his lips slightly abused from Sasuke rough kiss. Slowly Sasuke relaxed, resting his forehead against Narutos and feeling more at peace then he had since his stupid friends had interrupted him.

Sasuke sighed, "I don't want to be your brother."

Naruto looked into Sasukes eyes his glowing blue thanks to their closeness and smiled, laughing a bit as he relaxed into Sasuke, his arms wrapping around Sasukes neck as the taller boys circled Narutos middle.

"I don't want to be your brother either Teme."

They sat like that for a moment, Sasuke kissing Naruto again, just a light one but the sensation making his stomach knot almost to the point of being painful. Naruto kissed Sasuke then moved closer, standing on his toes to hug Sasuke who smiled a little and hugged him back. The pleasant moment lasted only a second however as Sasuke felt the urge to feel more of Naruto pour through him and smiled to himself, apparently when they were family he would have to avoid hugging. Sasuke sneaked his hand down, the action noticed by the blonde who tensed and jerked away as Sasukes hand found the hem of his shirt and started pushing up the material.

Lowering his voice to a hiss Naruto blushed all the way to his ears, struggling against Sasukes grip on him. "We can't do that here stupid!"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, we really can't." But his hand continued moving along the soft skin of Narutos back, tracing his spine and sending a shiver through the blonde.

The smaller boys squirmed even more as Sasuke began kissing his neck, nuzzling his shirt collar down enough before nibbling on the skin, Narutos struggles lessening somewhat at the feeling of sasukes teeth and lips on him while Sasukes hand circled around, searching out Narutos nipple.

"Sa-Sasuke seriously..."

Sasuke smirked against Narutos skin, offering his shoulder a suck to make sure the mark would stay, "Oh I'm being very serious."

"I should say so."

They froze Naruto panicking again while Sasuke crumbled against him, leaning his full weight on the blonde as he pulled at his shirt, cursing. Sasuke closed his eyes, mentally throttling the person who'd just spoken in his mind. However try as he may he could make those nice little things happen to the boy who was smirking as he leaned against the corner.

Neji shook his head looking more amused than was safe with Sasuke in arms reach. "Honestly, you could try to make it less obvious."

Lifting only his head and fighting back amusement at Narutos struggles to move his dead weight Sasuke pinned the boy with a glare with slightly less fire in it then he usually gave the boy.

"Did you need something?"

Standing Neji motioned toward the back door, "You're wanted outside, the well endowed woman wants you two to learn your parts so you don't quote 'Fuck everything up'."

The Uchiha growled, finally lifting himself off of Naruto who glared, "You weigh a ton Teme."

He smirked, leaning in a little, "Well you know they say sex is the best way to burn calories."

Naruto blushed and, with a hand on his face, pushed him away. "Hentai."

Sasuke watched Naruto walk around the corner, smirk still firmly in place before he followed Neji falling into step with him as Naruto slammed the door behind him.

"You're awfully active when it comes to Naruto-kun, aren't you?"

Sasuke shrugged, opening the door, his attitude much better now that he'd been able to molest Naruto a little. "You could say that."

Neji chuckled, "So is this going to continue once you become brothers?"

Okay, good mood gone. Sasuke shook his head, "No."

"I see."

Sasuke left Neji with Hinata who was blushing as bad as Naruto when the boy went over to her, he made his way toward where the woman was shouting herself hoarse at Naruto for being a pain in the ass and Naruto was shouting back at her for being a demanding old hag while Iruka tried to calm them down and Kakashi looked on laughing.

To be continued **SOON** (I swear!)

A/N: Okay so this chapter wasn't beta read or reread or anything because i was in a hurry to get it up for you all so any mistakes you can blame on my impatience M'kay?! Love you all -huggles readers- See you next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: Look to the first chapter. I don't want to write it again.

**Warnings**: What I said up there.

**A/N**: Sorry about the long wait but i had some issues with stolen stories and whatnot. I swear that kind of thing makes me want to take all my stories down, if not for you lovely readers i probably would have by now. Anyways I hope you all haven't given up on this story, I think it still has a few tricks up it's sleeve! XD

**Rating**:** PG-13 **Just some lovin nothing toooooo serious **heavy** petting though so be prepared! MUWHAHAHAHA!

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8

-Love Thy Brother-

=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

The Naru-tionary, needed if you wish to make sense of my rambles:

- - - - - = POV change and scene change

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8 Recap! =8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

"Did you need something?"

Standing Neji motioned toward the back door, "You're wanted outside, the well endowed woman wants you two to learn your parts so you don't quote 'Fuck everything up'."

The Uchiha growled, finally lifting himself off of Naruto who glared, "You weigh a ton Teme."

He smirked, leaning in a little, "Well you know they say sex is the best way to burn calories."

Naruto blushed and, with a hand on his face, pushed him away. "Hentai."

Sasuke watched Naruto walk around the corner, smirk still firmly in place before he followed Neji falling into step with him as Naruto slammed the door behind him.

"You're awfully active when it comes to Naruto-kun, aren't you?"

Sasuke shrugged, opening the door, his attitude much better now that he'd been able to molest Naruto a little. "You could say that."

Neji chuckled, "So is this going to continue once you become brothers?"

Okay, good mood gone. Sasuke shook his head, "No."

"I see."

Sasuke left Neji with Hinata who was blushing as bad as Naruto when the boy went over to her, he made his way toward where the woman was shouting herself hoarse at Naruto for being a pain in the ass and Naruto was shouting back at her for being a demanding old hag while Iruka tried to calm them down and Kakashi looked on laughing.

=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8= End Recap! 8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8

Naruto sighed as he relaxed into the chair, relief plain on his features as he pushed away his bowl, he was, as usual, the last person finished eating dinner. But he didn't mind, part because he didn't care but part of it was because Sasuke had stayed behind with him. The boy, seated a crossed from him smirked.

"Done?"

Naruto nodded, "Yup!"

Sasuke shook his head standing, "I swear you eat enough to support a small village."

The blonde grinned after Sasuke, swearing to any who asked he wasn't checking him out as the Uchiha put Narutos dishes away.

"And somehow I still manage to have an excellent figure!"

Sasuke scoffed but turned and gave Narutos 'figure' an obvious look over, the boy feeling like Sasukes eyes were undressing him and feeling mild embarrassment about how that didn't sound too bad.

After a moments appraisal Sasuke nodded, "Granted."

Naruto fought the blush and stuck his tongue out at the boy who smirked but left whatever comment he had unsaid as they walked into the living room, seeing Gaara had already gone to bed but Neji was awake and talking with Kakashi who had an arm slung around Iruka while the man read.

Taking note of the boys Kakashi smiled, "All done?"

Naruto nodded, flopping down in the chair and curling himself into a comfortable position before Sasuke walked passed him, giving a good shove to the back of his head and sending the blonde flailing right out of it on his way to the couch. Naruto glared and Sasuke ignored it, Sasuke was such an asshole. However before he could dwell on that Iruka closed his book and looked over at Naruto for a silent moment, he gifted his father with a smile and Iruka smiled back before standing.

"Naruto, could you come with me for a second?"

Eyeing his father suspiciously Naruto paused, "Why?"

The brunette smiled, leaning down a little oblivious of the pointed stare from his fiancé and the curious looks of the two boys, ".Et."

Naruto still hesitated, the crafty man was either going to try to trick him into a chore or actually wanted to talk, after a moment Naruto decided if it was a chore he could always weasel out of it, or maybe get the man to have the asshole do it as revenge for the push a moment ago.

Nodding he stood, he wasn't going to be able to get comfortable in that chair again now thanks to that bastard so he stood, following his father who led him silently up the stairs. Naruto was moderately curious and tailed the humming man as he was led from the hallway to his fathers room. For a second Naruto panicked, usually he was only ever brought for a one on one when he'd done something and gotten in trouble. But a quick recount of his recent activities reassured him that he hadn't done anything that bad recently. Iruka motioned him into his room where Naruto walked over and sprawled out on the bed, resting his chin on his hand to watch his father as he shut the door and came over grabbing the chair by his desk and pulling it up to face him.

"Okay, I know we've been over this before but I just wanted to make sure...are you...are you really okay with me getting married?"

Naruto sighed rolling his eyes but felt his skin prickle a bit as he spun around to sit cross legged on the bed facing his worried father. What did he want from him? Naruto had no problem with the marriage, he liked Kakashi and Sasuke...well...

"Because if you're not then we can cancel. I just don't want you to be unhappy."

Naruto offered the man a smile he didn't feel, "Nah, I'm fine. As long as you're happy then I'm happy."

The man smiled a little, "You say that, but are you sure?"

Naruto paused, when their fathers got married he and Sasuke would have to give up whatever it was they had now. The thought made Naruto want to double over, his stomach hurt and he knew it would be hard and painful. He almost wanted to tell him, Sasuke was an asshole but he meant a lot to Naruto, his whole life people had avoided him, an unwanted child, unpopular at school and rejected by almost everyone. But Sasuke liked him, Sasuke really liked him. And he really liked Sasuke. He liked the feeling he got when Sasukes dark eyes locked on his and when the boy kissed him and he felt like his heart had stopped. He never wanted to lose that...but Iruka was his father. The man who had taken him in when there was nobody, Naruto wanted nothing more in this world than for Iruka to be happy...he couldn't tell him.

"I'm sure."

Iruka bit his lip a little but nodded, Naruto smiled at him, plopping a hand on his shoulder and grinning. "Cheer up, in a couple days you're going to be married to the pervert!"

Iruka laughed and nodded, Naruto got up, suddenly feeling tired to his very bones, however as he reached for the door knob he stopped, hesitating only for a moment before turning a little and looking at his father. The man cocked his head and waited.

"Just curious...how does it feel, you know, to be in love?"

The question made his stomach clench but Iruka smiled, "Well, I think it depends on the person...ya know?"

Naruto turned back towards his father, looking at the carpet instead of the man in front of him, his heart beating a little faster as he thought of Sasuke, the boy was an asshole, totally bipolar and probably more perverted than his father. Noone in the whole world pissed him off more, but when Sasuke was nice, like staying behind with him while he ate, or when he would smile at him...something in Naruto squeezed and tightened making it hard to breath...something that felt like more than a crush...

"Naruto...if you love someone...it's best you hold on to it, because it's almost impossible to find twice."

The boy looked up at his father as the man smiled sweetly, resting his chin on his hand, "Are you in love Naruto?"

"Wh-whatareyoutalkingabout?! That-that's stupid!!" The question made Naruto blush almost to the roots of his hair as he sputtered, a very inappropriate picture of Sasuke popping into his head as he felt himself go redder and Iruka laughed a bit.

"Don't be such a girl, it's nothing to be ashamed of, besides I'm glad you finally found someone who can stand you."

At that Naruto glared, the blush still holding strong to his cheeks, sometimes he really felt his father adopted him to make fun of him. Iruka leaned back in the chair, grinning impishly.

"Anyways, while you're awake do some dishes, okay?"

The blush disappeared and Naruto gaped for a second before leaping into the mans face, "No fair! Why me?!"

----------------------------------

Naruto turned, sulking as he shut his fathers door as the man shouted for Kakashi, he headed from his fathers room and for his, changing into his pajamas even though he was aware he wouldn't be sleepy for a while. His thoughts switched from the injustice of him always being picked to do dishes to Sasuke as he headed downstairs finding Kakashi almost running to the landing, ruffling Narutos hair on the way up. Naruto swatted at the mans hand and wandered over, seeing Sasuke had taken his chair so instead he stretched over the recently vacated couch, Sasuke watching him curiously but he only shook his head. Neji smirked knowingly at them both. Naruto wasn't really sure he liked the boy, he seemed nice enough but was kind of cocky, honestly he reminded him of Sasuke.

Thankfully however Naruto wasn't allowed to investigate why that thought chilled him to the bone as Sasuke looked over to Neji, "You seemed to get along with Hinata today, Hyuuga."

At that Neji perked and Sasuke gave his friend his attention, probably sensing as Naruto had that the boy had hit on a subject the Hyuuga was very interested in.

"What?"

Neji crossed his arms looking at Sasuke seriously, "Hinata-chan and I...we look a lot alike, don't we?"

Sasuke looked thoughtful as he nodded, it was something Naruto had noticed too, though it had only been in passing, though on deeper thought, their eyes...not a lot of people had those light, almost white eyes.

"I was speaking with her today about her family, I think...there might be a strong possibility that we could be related."

Sasuke nodded, "It's probable."

Naruto perked, "You're related to Hinata?"

Neji shrugged, "She told me she had a uncle who had left the main family due to some tension between himself and his brother...it bares looking into in any case."

The conversation was interrupted however as Iruka came down, looking slightly disheveled while Kakashi followed him, smirking proudly. No one wondered what they had been doing, honestly they were leaving very little for the honeymoon, catching his fathers eyes Naruto grinned and winked, the man blushing a little but ignoring it.

"Okay, we're going to get Gai and Lee, do any of you want to come?"

Naruto shook his head already in his pajamas and Sasuke looked at him for a moment before declining as well, Naruto blushed a bit, deciding maybe he should have accepted as Neji agreed to go, standing and brushing out invisible creases in his pants.

"Okay, we'll be back in a bit, if Gaara-kun comes down tell him where we went and offer him some dinner since he hardly ate before he went to bed. Okay?"

Naruto nodded, hardly listening as his skin prickled, a few seconds he'd be alone with Sasuke, he didn't even bother to pretend to himself that he wasn't slightly looking forward to it. Sasuke waved goodbye as the three got their coats and left the house, the door shutting behind them with a click that seemed louder than it had ever been before. Naruto looked from the slightly worn couch he'd been staring at to the boy who was studying him with a smirk on his face.

"You're blushing, Dobe?"

Naruto scoffed, pushing himself up to sit while facing Sasuke, attempting to look away before his attention was once again drifting to Sasuke who had remained in his chair, Naruto felt kind of like a deer in headlights. He really maybe totally should have gone...

"Stop staring, damn it!"

Sasuke only chuckled, "Why are you acting so shy idiot, finally realizing how much you like me?"

It was said in jest but Naruto blushed a little, looking to the floor before glancing up at Sasuke who was watching Naruto a little more seriously. Naruto knew he liked Sasuke, he wouldn't have agreed to any of this if he didn't. But he was beginning to think maybe he really...really really liked the quiet boy.

"Naa, Sasuke...?" The boy lifted his eyebrows to show he was listening and Naruto toyed with his pant legs. "...You like me right?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a blank look, "Are you stupid?"

Naruto huffed, crossing his arms, "Don't be an asshole, it's a serious question!"

There was a moment of silence before Sasuke spoke, his voice holding a sharp edge that made Naruto blink for a moment, "Do you think I would have gone through all this if I didn't like you?"

Dropping his head into his hands Naruto flung his head back, growling a little, why the hell was he having such a hard time with this?! He just wanted to know if Sasuke was feeling the same confused guilt-ridden stomach twisting attraction he was!!

With a sigh Naruto dropped his hands he glared at Sasuke, "Stop being a dick, you know that's not what I meant."

Sasuke watched him for a moment, "Why are you asking?"

For a moment Naruto toyed with the idea of telling Sasuke how he felt, but the urge was gone in a second, knowing that asshole he would just mock, then molest him. Though to be honest Naruto expected that to happen anyways, especially now that he had Sasukes full attention.

"I'm curious...just tell me."

Sasuke slowly nodded, "Okay, I will."

With only that as warning Sasuke stood, making his way toward Naruto who started to move away but stopped the half hearted attempt at avoiding the boy as he knelt down on the couch in front of him, one hand holding him up against the back of the couch and the other worming it's way between Narutos arm and his side.

"We don't have as much time as we did this morning though."

Naruto smirked up at Sasuke, "Yeah, so how 'bout you just answer me and not touch me!"

However Sasuke only smirked wider, the face inches from his sending shivers down his spine, "Sure Dobe, as if you really want that."

Sasuke leaned in a little, brushing his lips over Narutos. Once again Naruto felt the nerves in his body spiking as his lips tingled and his blood burned in his veins. He made a small nose in the back of his throat as Sasuke licked his lips, Naruto parting them as an invite which Sasuke ignored, offering a nibble to Narutos bottom lip while leaning over him more so Naruto had to lean back against the couch.

-------------------------

Sasuke smirked against Narutos lips, the blonde frowning slightly as Sasuke teased him, beneath him Naruto was laying almost all the way back against the couch and Sasuke took the opportunity to lay his body against Narutos. Sasuke let his hands move to lightly touch Narutos cheeks that were turning from a pretty pink to a deep red while Sasuke finally entered Narutos mouth, flicking his tongue in before retreating again. The smaller boy made an impatient sound and moved his head up, catching Sasukes lips as the Uchiha felt a smile tug at his lips before delving into the boy. Narutos mouth was hot and soft, the combination making Sasukes body heat as his hands moved to his shoulders, letting his fingers trail so the boy would know where Sasukes touch was headed. Meanwhile Narutos own hands which usually clutched at Sasuke or stayed stubbornly at his sides moved to Sasukes shoulders before draping themselves over his back, pulling the Uchiha closer.

Sasuke smirked, Naruto was getting impatient, it must have been from the episode that morning, he could recall it perfectly and was suddenly in a very big hurry to get back to where they left off. With that thought in his mind Sasukes hand trailed to Narutos sides, feeling for the place where his pajama shirt ended. He found it and slid his fingers under, pushing the fabric up as Naruto arched his back a little to let the material uncover a toned, tanned belly then once agin those adorable nipples were exposed to Sasukes lavish attention.

Breaking the kiss he looked at glazed blue eyes before he moved down a little, kissing Narutos breastplate while his fingers circled the hardened nubs. Naruto arched into Sasukes touch and the boy breathed over the flesh before taking it in his mouth, offering a lick to it before a searing suck, Naruto shuddered, whimpering a little.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

That time Sasuke did smile against the boys skin, the sound of his name coming from the boy making him aware of his slowly blossoming erection, however he was glad to see Naruto was having the same problem and nibbled lightly on his nipple before letting a hand tease the boys other nipple while his free hand moved down his stomach, resting his palm flat against Narutos belly button and pausing.

He moved up to lay beside Naruto and the blondes hand clenched the front of his shirt while the other grasped the edge of the couch, his eyes cracking open to look at Sasuke where the boy studied Narutos face, trying to memorize his every facial expression.

"H-hurry..."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, "Really?"

Naruto blushed more but nodded, biting his lip as he before be spoke, "I don't...I don't want to be interrupted again..."

Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto lightly, speaking against his lips as his heart picked up speed and he skipped his fingers underneath the blondes waistband, "Too cute, Naruto..."

The boy looked confused for a moment but his expression went blank as Sasukes fingers moved lazily through tiny corse curls, his eyes squeezed closed and Sasuke licked his lips, leaning forward to kiss Naruto as the blonde shuddered, his cheeks bright red. He moved a bit more, his hand sliding into the blondes pants to the wrist as his fingers brushed the blondes small but hard flesh, the feeling making both Sasuke and Naruto shiver. The Uchiha moved a little closer, his erection pressing against Narutos thigh as their breathing grew harsher, Naruto had his mouth open, panting as Sasuke ran his fingers long his length, feeling the very tip.

"Nahhh...."

The sound was so erotic Sasuke did it again, his finger pressing against the slit, feeling the smooth heated skin under his fingertips give a twitch. Sasuke leaned down, catching Narutos lips as his hand gripped the blondes erection, moving his hand down to the base then back up while Naruto uttered a small moan into his mouth, his eyes closed as he squirmed a little, one leg falling off the couch as he spread them for Sasuke who was feeling so turned on he could barely keep his attention on their somewhat hurried kissing. His hand moved in a slow rhythm, up them down then back up palming the head before moving back down. Every movement of his hand made the blonde twist on the cushions, the hand gripping the front of Sasukes shirt opened and closed erratically.

Pulling back Sasuke moved his hand faster, feeling Naruto move his hips into the motion, wanting to have the boy make ever sweeter noises Sasuke once again attacked Narutos nipples with his mouth, speeding his motion as he bent his wrist a little, pushing down the pants to make the movement easier.

"Mmmmnnnn! Sa-Sasuke...."

Looking up as he offered a lavish lick to Narutos nipple Sasuke locked his eyes on Narutos as the boy lifted his head, the blondes eyes were hazey and his mouth was parted slightly his breath coming in tiny pants.

"L-Like you...a lot...Ahhhhh!" Naruto took a moment to recover after a long stroke to his length before attempting again, the blondes eyes, voice, and words making Sasuke want the boy more than ever before. "...I...I like you a..a lot...."

Sasuke swallowed through a painfully dry throat as he released Narutos erection only long enough to push down the boys pants a little, exposing the erection he'd only felt. Sasuke went back to pumping it, the alien sight almost as erotic as the noises Naruto was making, he looked back to Naruto, leaning up to kiss him.

When he spoke his voice was deeper and harsher than he could ever remember sounding in his life, but he meant what he said with every inch of his overheated body. Seeing Naruto like this, just made Sasuke all the more positive of his feelings.

"...I love you."

Narutos eyes shot open and he stared at Sasuke even as his body twitched, the speed of Sasukes hand bring him closer to orgasm. Naruto however only stared at Sasuke, his mouth wide as pleasure raced through his body and Sasuke moved downward, intent on making Naruto feel every ounce of pleasure it was possible to feel. Naruto watched his every movement with wide eyes, his expression pleasured filled and shocked at the same time, slowly Sasuke moved over Naruto, placing himself between the spread legs with his face even with Narutos weeping erection.

"We're home!"

**Thud! Thud!**

Sasuke stared blankly at the floor where he was currently laying face down, he was sure the gods hated him, with every ounce of ability there was to ever hate anyone he was hated by every deity ever thought to be in existence at anytime through human or any other history.

-----------------------

The small group was paused in the entrance way looking at the boys, Sasuke was laying face down on the floor at the end of the couch and Naruto was cowering behind the other end, shouting at the top of his lungs, not words in particular, just dattebayo over and over along with a slew of what were probably words if they had been slowed down.

"Okay..."

Kakashi giggled behind his hand as Iruka gave them the most blatant 'are you stupid' stare ever, Neji smirked knowingly and Lee and Gai exchanged curious looks.

What the hell was that all about?

**To be continued!**

A/N: -hides from readers- Okay, sorry I was going to make it the chapter when the main event finally happens but I had a moment of genius and decided to wait for that one. XD Yay!! Anyways be on the lookout for the next chappie all! -throws ramen and flowers- Oh and yeah this chappie isn't betaed either, sorry i just don't have the attention span for a beta i think T.T


End file.
